Flicker
by KiruxStratus
Summary: Sora's heart has lost it's Light. Now hero's of the light must battle against Sora and the Lords of the Dark one of which is Sora's father. Will Sora ever gain his Light back? I suck at summaries sorry
1. Sundered Bonds

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic so any reviews will be greatly appreciated positive or negative (just please try to throw in some constructive criticism if it's the latter :P). This all starts just after the ending of KH2.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, any characters in Kingdom Hearts that are used in this Story or any Disney Characters used in this Story OR any characters from any other game, book or movie. I also do NOT own any brands, bands, or songs that are used in this fanfic.

**Bold is a flashback**

_Italics are Thoughts_

_**(This is me throwing in my random pieces of insight)**_

x0x0x0x

Sora sat in the shade of the paopu tree, thinking to himself about what had happened since he returned to the Destiny Islands, the letter from the King telling them all that there quest was finally over and congratulating them on a job well done and leaving Sora the key to a Gummi ship that he had put on the Islands, seeing his family and friends for the first time in years and most importantly, what had happened that afternoon.

x0x0x0x

"**Kairi!" yelled Sora.**

"**Hey Sora, what's up!"**

"**Not much I was just wond-"**

"**Hey Kairi, who's this guy?" a tall guy with long black hair with red streaks wearing tight black jeans and a black AFI T-Shirt stepped out of the shadowed lane beside Kairi.**

"**Oh sorry Shayne this is Sora, Sora this is Shayne, my boyfriend."**

"**Oh, hi then" said Sora, his shock hidden behind one of his trademark grins, "Well I better get going cya later!"**

x0x0x0x

_Why wouldn't she tell me, how could she do this to me, after all I went through to find her._

The tears Sora had been holding in for the last hour slowly started streaming down his face, mixing with the red puddle of blood surrounding his left wrist. Why he decided to cut himself he didn't know, he just remembered hearing that certain kids at school often did it to themselves when they were depressed. Suddenly he heard footsteps.

"Sora what are you do-"

"Did you know?"

"What are you tal-"

"I said, did you know?!" Sora's carefree voice was replaced by a yell unmistakably filled with anger and pain.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sora." Riku's face was lined with concern as we wondered about what could possibly have Sora this upset.

"Why else would I be this upset!"

"This doesn't have anything to do with Kai-- oh. You found them together didn't you?" Riku's voice was dripping with guilt.

"SO YOU DID KNOW!"

"Sora I can explain-"

"What needs to be explained, I go searching through the whole universe to find her and she goes and does something like this knowing how I feel and your helping to keep me in the dark!"

"Sora how could she have known that."

"Here let me show you!"

Sora stood up, tears flowing freely from his eyes and began walking towards the Secret Place. As soon as Sora stood up Riku saw the puddle of blood on the ground and the slow dripping of red liquid form Sora's wrist. Riku staggered back in shock, thinking that the usually happy, carefree Sora he knew was cutting himself.

"Hurry up!" yelled Sora already half way there.

Riku then knew where Sora was going and started running towards the cave that they had found when they were little kids.

Inside Riku found Sora standing at the back of the cave, still crying and bleeding, in front of a picture. Once he got closer Riku saw what he assumed Sora had drawn and gasped.

"But, Sora how could you possibly know she saw this?"

"Because I only drew the fruit from me to her." whispered Sora, his sorrow starting to turn back to anger again.

"Sora, I don't know what to say I mean I ju-"

"Thought that keeping me in the dark would be best, lying straight to my face every day for the last 2 weeks, hell I bet you set them up!"

"Sora you know I would never do-"

"Never do what! Betray me like that, how about lie to me I bet you would never do that either!"

Sora knelt down and picked up an all too familiar rock and began drawing, and soon a picture of Riku and Kairi was on the wall directly above the old one. Riku then saw Sora fumbling with his pocket with something and caught a small shimmer of silver as Sora made a quick movement across his right forearm. Riku realized at that point that Sora had pulled out a knife. Sora swiped his arm across his new drawing drenching the pictures of his old friends in blood.

"Cure!" As soon as Sora said this, vines circled his forearm and healed the wound leaving nothing but a small scar left there.

"I hope I never see you again traitor!"

With that a portal of darkness opened at Sora's feet and he slowly sunk into it, leaving a petrified Riku standing in the Secret Place all alone wondering how Sora learned how to do that and more importantly, where his best friend had disappeared to. Then suddenly something crossed Riku's mind, how was he going to break this to Kairi!

x0x0x0x

_**Well thats the first chapter I hope you all enjoy it. Seeing as its summer i'll hopefully have an update up in the next couple of days, but until then PLEASE REVIEW :D**_


	2. The Offer

**_Thank you to linebacker51 and tidus-foreva for the reviews. Now on with the story!_**

Riku's walk to Kairi's house was hardly pleasant. How was he supposed to explain to her that Sora suddenly disappeared into a dark portal that materialized out of nowhere yet alone the reason why he was so emotional in the first place?

_This is NOT going to go over well._

Riku knocked on Kairi's door twice before it opened revealing a familiar Auburned hair girl.

"Hey Riku what's up?"

"Um Kairi we have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"Sora's gone." said Riku, his voice barely audible.

"What do you mean!?"

"I mean he's gone, he left the islands."

"B-But how, why!?"

"You don't want to know how trust me, and well he saw you and Shayne together."

"Ya I know what does that have to do with any of this."

"He showed me the drawing in the cave Kairi, the one that he drew of the two of you that you apparently finished off."

"Oh my god you don't mean-"

"Ya that and he thinks I've betrayed him by not telling him about the two of you."

"This better not be a joke Riku!"

"He was cutting himself when I found him Kairi."

The two friends said nothing for what seemed forever. Kairi knew Riku would never joke about something as serious as Sora hurting himself on purpose. The expression on her face could clearly show what she was feeling at that very moment: guilt.

"Why Riku, why!?" Kairi said in between sobs.

"Because you broke his heart Kairi, he loved you enough to search all those worlds for you and comes back to find you with another guy, AFTER you do something like finish that picture."

"Where did he go?" Kairi's voice was fainter than a whisper.

"I don't know he just sank into a portal of darkness right in front of me."

"We have to go find him!"

"But how, sure I know where the Gummi ship is but Sora is the one who hid the key, and even if we did find it, he could be on any of the worlds we've been to or even new ones it would be impossible to find him."

"We have to try, and to start I think I might know just where he hid that key!"

x0x0x0x

Sora stumbled blindly through the darkness, not knowing or caring where he went. All he could think about was how he had been betrayed.

_How could they do this to me, they were supposed to be my friends._

Suddenly a door appeared in front of Sora. The door was black with a silver frame and the symbol of the Nobodies on it. Not caring where he went Sora went through the door, hoping that it would lead him to a world that he knew.

"Well well well, if it isn't the hero of the Light."

Sora was in a large grey room, with thirteen chairs arranged in a circle around it, all of which but 2 were filled with people laughing at him.

"How are you all still alive? I thought we killed you all." Sora said, completely aghast.

"How do you expect to kill something that doesn't even have a heart?" The words filled Sora's body with cold. He was now in a room with his greatest enemies surrounding him, and this time he was alone.

"That's enough Vexen, there's no need to be hostile with him," Sora shuddered as he heard the voice. "It seems that the light has forsaken you Sora, I summoned you to the infernal realm you've banished us to, to make a proposal."

"What could I want that the 12 of you could possibly give me?" Sora snarled.

"And people call me wolfish."

"That's enough Saix! Sora I'm going to offer you something that will fix all the pain that you've been forced to endure, something to reward you for all your hard work."

"And what could that possibly be?"

"Power, the power to get revenge!"

"And what do you want in return of this power?" Xemnas had struck a chord with Sora. All he cared about now was getting back at the 2 who had hurt him the most.

"One thing, for you to take Roxas' place here with us."

"What is this power that you're offering me?"

"As you know we all control an element of some sort, to you we offer control of one of the strongest of them all."

"And what could that be?"

"Well considering it's you what else would it be, the element of Shadow."

"I accept on two conditions."

"And they are?"

"I get a new weapon and one of your cloaks."

"Easily done,and the second?"

"I want no interference in any of my affair by the 12 of you."

"Excelent, we are in agreement then!"

Xemnas stood up and walked to the center of the room in front of Sora and made a few hand gestures. in front of Sora appeared 5 objects: an Organization robe, a glowing deep purple sphere, a longbow and quiver of arrows, a crimson bladed kris with a black hilt inlaid with rubies, and a longsword made of flaming obsidion.

"You asked for a new weapon, I have given you three, you asked for a robe and it is here for you and you alone, and i promised you the power of shadow. All you have to do is touch this sphere and all shall be yours."

Sora stepped forward looking at the items placed in front of him. He extended his hand out in front of Xemnas.

"We have ourselves a deal."

The two shook hands and Sora reached out and grabbed the sphere. The orb went into Sora with a blinding flash of black light. When he could see again he was in an Organization XIII robe. He could feel the power rushing through his veins, the power to manipulate the shadows to his every whim. HE stuck out his arm and focused on his sword, causing it to appear in his hand much liek his keyblade used to.

"As you probably guessed, weilding these powers has a price, you no longer have the keyblade and you have been physically changed." Sora looked towards Xemnas and saw that he had a mirror in his hands. His normaly spiky brown hair was now straight, shoulder length and black. His eyes now had a crimson colour to them and his skin was deathly pale.

"I thank you all for these gifts, now I'm off to settle a score, I'll be back after I visit each world as I assume you'll all be here for eternity."

"Unfortunatly you are correct, because of you we are bound here until situations permit us to leave.

Sora opened a portal of darkness to his left and walked through it and was gone once again, this time with a sense of direction, and a purpose. But he wasnt Sora, Hero of the Light anymore, now he was Sora, The Harbinger of Shadow.


	3. Desicions

_**Hey everyone, on to chapter 3!**_

"How did you know he hid the key there Kairi, yet alone that it was the entrance to where the ship was?" Riku said shocked.

"I saw Sora heading to the island by himself so I followed him wondering what's going on and watched him grab the key from its hiding place and open the door to the hanger."

"Well now we have the ship, where do you think we should head."

"I haven't been to any other worlds of my own accord yet Riku." Kairi said in disdain.

"Oh, ya, sorry."

"It's okay, now that I think of it we should probably go see the King first and tell him whats happened."

"Good idea, let's go!"

x0x0x0x

Sora stepped out of his portal of shadows into a dark alleyway. It was noon and the marketplace he walked into was bustling with people out doing their daily errands.

_This place sure has gotten bigger. I can't believe how many people are here now. I wonder how the gang is doing._

As Sora walked towards Merlin's house he couldn't help but shake off the feeling that he was being watched by someone. Sora continued to walk through the streets until he came up to a large gold statue. Once he got up to it he realized who it was of…..him.

_Wow, I can't believe they would do something like this!_ _At least these people remember what I did for them._

As soon as Sora turned around he found a sword in his face, behind which stood a tall man with a scar on his face.

"Leon, what are you doing?" Sora said in surprise.

"I thought Sora killed all of you, get out of our town NOW!"

Sora suddenly realized he had his Organization robe on with the hood over his head.

"Whoops," he said as he took his hood off, "I should have figured this would throw you off!" Sora said his trademark grin plastered across his face.

Leon stepped back in utter amazement.

"Sora! What the he-" Leon was cut off by a hyperactive girl wearing a ninja outfit jumping out from behind him and glomping Sora.

"Yuffie…c-can't…breathe!"

"Whoops sorry Sora he he he!"

"Thanks!" said Sora completely out of breath.

"So what are you doing here and whats with the robe and hair." asked Yuffie.

"Lets go to Merlin's so I don't have to explain twice."

"Alright!"

x0x0x0x

"And that's why we're here your majesty."

"Well Riku, your quite right, he could be anywhere right now. And that fact that he went through a dark portal worries me."

"Why's that your majesty?"

"Well Kairi, one can't open one of those portals unless there's a source of immense darkness in their hearts, or they have been taught to by someone of extreme power. So if Sora has enough darkness in his heart to summon one, he's in a lot of trouble,and if someone really strong is teaching him these things and he's angry at both of you, then you AND he are both in trouble."

"Wait, why would him using those abilities if he was taught them hurt him?"

"Because Kairi, every time someone uses the darkness, the light in their halt falters a bit, and if they use Dark Arts enough then eventually, they can lose their heart."

Kairi stood there with her mouth open, what scared her just as much as Sora losing his heart from this was the fact that it was Riku who said this.

"You knew that and still you used all those dark powers!"

"That's enough Kairi, Riku's been through enough as have you. Tomorrow we'll head to Radiant Garden and talk to Leon and the gang, it's likely that he's visited there. For now the two of you should rest. These brooms will escort you to your rooms; if you need anything just send one of them for me you can find them all over."

"Thank you your majesty."

x0x0x0x

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Sora!"

"It's okay Yuffie it's not like it's your fault."

Sora had just finished explaining what had happened to him, leaving out the part about the Organization and his new weapons.

"Ya but still after all you went through, just to have her do that."

"Yuffie I think that's enough." Cloud said, noticing Sora flinch slightly. "What do you plan on doing now Sora? I understand that you don't want them to find you but there likely to come here if they look for you."

"I don't really know to be honest with you."

"Well let's go get you some potions and ethers for wherever you go. You can leave tomorrow morning, I doubt that they'll be able to get here before that." Aerith said, noticeably concerned.

"Thanks guys."

"And we can get popcorn and soda and candy and have a huge slumber party before you go!" Yuffie was jumping up and down by this point.

"Oh joy."

x0x0x0x

"**Kairi, you remember what you said about always being with me, I'm always with you too! I'll Come back to you I promise!"**

"**I know you will!"**

x0x0x0x

Sora bolted upright clutching at his chest. As the pain slowly subsided he noticed he was in a cold sweat.

_So much for always being with me, more like always doing things behind my back._

Sora looked at the time and noticing how early it was, decided to go back to sleep.

x0x0x0x

"Wake up Sora!"

Sora slowly opened his eyes to see a black haired ninja jumping on his bed. He looked at the clock and saw it was almost noon. At this he jumped out of bed, had a shower, got dressed and ran downstairs to eat as fast as he could.

_So much for leaving in the morning_

As Sora ate his burger, they discussed what he would do.

"You should defiantly go somewhere where you have friends, no reason to go to a new world where you wouldn't know where to go."

"Actually Leon I already know where I'm going to go, it'll be close by in case I need anything but far enough away that they wont think of it."

"And where exactly is that?" asked Cid.

"I'm going to go visit Tron." said Sora in between bites.

"Marvelous idea lad, you'll be safe from any harm and able to practice your magic while there!" _**(Who else)**_

"Ya, I figured I could head over after dinner, Riku will go see the King first knowing him so he won't be here til tomorrow even with the warp gummi.

"Great we can spend the afternoon together then!"

"Leon, why don't you show Sora that thing?" Said a man dressed in black leather with a long red cape. Sora couldn't help but stare at his metal arms.

"Oh Sora, this is Vincent, hes from our world, I found him over at the Coliseum a couple days ago." Said Cloud. Vincent merely grunted.

"I guess we should show him Cloud, care to come with us?"

"Sure, Cid could you tie down Yuffie so she doesn't follow us?"

"Sure, you have fun over there Sora!"

"Will do."

With that Sora, Cloud and Leon headed out towards where Sora remembered fighting thousands of heartless at once after defeating Demyx.

_What could they possibly have there?_

x0x0x0x

_**Now aren't I a hypocrite, hating cliffhangers yet making one myself but I digress. For further clarification Sora got all 3 weapons and gets to choose when he summons each. Again thanks to linebacker51 and tidus-foreva for the reviews. And for the rest of you who've read it, please review!!! I don't care if it's bad as long as you tell me what to do better.**_

_**Anyways, hope you liked the chapter, ill hopefully have another up by tomorrow, if not then in 2 days for sure. But only if I get a least 1 new reviewer!**_


	4. Rifts

_**Hi everyone, sorry this took a while to update. I know I said I wouldn't update til I got a new reviewer too but somebody new put it on their favourites so that's good enough I guess. Also I added a sentence to the last chapter to clarify something. Anyways onto the next chapter.**_

"Wow guys I cant believe what you did to this place." Sora said looking around him in awe. In front of him was the place where he battled Demyx, except it was fixed up and turned into an arena like the one at the coliseum.

"We still have some work to do, but hopefully we can build a stadium and start having tournaments of our own. In the meantime it's a good place to train and keep in shape."

"Well in that case Cloud how about you and I go 1 on 1, just like old times?" Sora had his trademark grin on his face.

"You're on!"

Sora and Cloud stood at opposite sides of the arena. Cloud drew his Buster Sword and to his shock watched Sora summon not the keyblade, but an Obsidian long sword that radiated shadows.

"Sora where did you get that!?" Leon screamed in shock.

"I found it." Sora lied.

"Why aren't you using the keyblade?"

"I can't anymore Leon." Sora was clearly depressed.

"WHAT!?" yelled both of the other guys.

"The keyblade chooses the person with the strongest heart, I guess mine being broken weakens it enough to make me unable to use it."

"Wow, I'm so sorry Sora."

"It's okay Leon, now are you ready Cloud?"

"You bet!"

With that Sora used his new powers to disappear in the shadows created by the surrounding cliff walls. This caught Cloud off-guard and while trying to figure out what just happened Sora materialized behind him and held his sword to the back of Cloud's neck.

"Gotcha!"

Leon went white when he saw what Sora had done.

"Sora, we're going back to Merlin's. NOW!"

"What's the problem Leon?"

"Sora, you're using the powers of the darkness that's what's wrong."

"I don't get why it's such a big deal, Riku used them forever why can't I?"

"Because Sora around here you're a hero of the Light and if anyone saw you using those powers, there could be some trouble."

"I guess, alright let's go back and finish getting my stuff ready for tonight."

"Good idea."

Cloud was still standing there in shock.

_That's one of Sephiroth's attacks…something isn't right here._

x0x0x0x

"How much longer until we're there your majesty?" asked Donald.

"We should be there right around time for dinner, if not a little earlier." responded the mouse.

Donald and Goofy decided to come along after hearing about their friend and long time companion.

"Gawrsh yur majesty, do ya really think that Sora'll be there?"

"I do Goofy, he'll defiantly go where he feels he has the most friends right now."

"Your majesty," said Riku quietly," what if he expects us to look there first? "

"Riku this is Sora, we're talking about since when did he think ahead?"

Kairi laughed as she said this, and everyone else joined in afterwards. It was the first time they had laughed since Kairi and Riku had left the Islands.

"I guess you're right, I just hope his majesty is too and that Sora's there."

x0x0x0x

"That was a great dinner Aerith thanks a lot." said Sora as he leaned back, a pile of bones in front of him.

"Thanks Sora, but it was Cloud who did the ribs, I only did the vegetables and dessert."

"There's dessert!?" Sora practically jumped out of his chair at this. Everyone laughed, including Sora, for the first time since he had left the Islands. "Well what are we having?"

"Pie."

"Hey! What about my cake?!" screamed Yuffie.

"Oh dear god not this again, Aerith did you have to make pie I mean seriously this happens EVERY time." groaned Cloud.

"That's enough out of you, I happen to have a very reliable source that says Sora loves pie, so I made pie."

"But what about the cake!"

Leon walked behind Sora and whispered to him. "We better get out of here."

The guys all walked out of the room. Once outside they heard a bunch of loud banging noises and screams of "PIE!" and "CAKE!"

"Does this happen often between the two of them?" Cloud, Cid, Leon and Vincent all sighed.

"Yes!" they all answered.

20 minutes later when Yuffie's crying had stopped the guys entered the room to find the ninja tied up on the couch and gagged, and Aerith standing there with her staff in hand.

"We decided to reach a compromise, we'll just have both." All the guys sighed.

"Does this happen often?"

Cloud, Cid, Leon and Vincent all sighed.

"Yes!" they all answered.

x0x0x0x

The King, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy landed in Radiant Garden just after 7:00.

"Everyone will probably be at Merlin's place; keep close so you don't get lost it can be like a maze here sometimes."

"Yes your majesty." replied everyone.

When they could all see Merlin's house they heard laughter coming from it.

Knock,Knock,Knock

"Hmm wonder who that could be?" said Cid as he walked to the door. Sora was stiff as a plank.

"You're Majesty? But what are you doing here at this time?" When everyone heard Cid they froze and looked at Sora.

"Oh shit."

"Leon no swearing!"

Then they all heard footsteps and looked towards the doorway where Cid had left. Sora had put on his hood. Everyone tensed when they saw who was with the King, Riku and Kairi.

"Hay every one we just stopped by-"

"Your Majesty!" yelled Riku. The King looked at where Riku was pointing his weapon and saw a standing figure in an Organization robe standing before them In between Vincent and Cloud.

The King instantly summoned his keyblade. "What in the worlds is going on here?"

Sora then took off his hood.

"I must thank you all for your hospitality but obviously everywhere I go unwanted trash seems to follow me." Sora was glaring at his former friends.

"Sora! What happened to you!?" cried Kairi, tears forming at the sides of her eyes.

"Unfortunately, you did!" he screamed making her cry.

"That's enough Sora," said the King "I understand why your angry but I need to talk to you. Alone."

"Fine but then I'm leaving."

The King and Sora left the house and went towards the large castle where they had found Ansem's computer.

"Sora, I need to know where you learned to open those dark portals."

"I don't know it just showed up at my feet when I wanted to leave the Islands."

"Sora, you can't you the powers of darkness anymore."

"And why not?"

"Because they will tear your heart to shreds."

"Riku's seems fine to me, did you think that I wouldn't see what his weapon was?"

"Sora listen to me, I know what Kairi and Riku did was wrong but you have to forgive them, at least listen to their side of the story."

"What more is there to them betraying me you Majesty?"

"Why don't you ask Kairi and Riku?"

"Because I can't trust them anymore."

"Didn't you see Kairi crying when she saw you? She cares about you Sora and you're hurting her and Riku by doing this."

"After how they hurt me, I don't think I should care anymore."

"I see there's no changing your mind then. Well I guess we'll leave now and leave you to your life here. Just remember if you forgive them now then you can all still be friends. If you turn them away, then you'll be the one who needs forgiveness."

The King turned around and began walking away not noticing Sora summon a long black piece of wood.

"You're Majesty."

"Yes Sora?" the king stayed facing the same way. Sora had his longbow pointed at the King's back with a long crimson arrow fitted in it.

"Rest in peace." Sora let go of the bowstring and watched the arrow piece through the King's heart.

The King turned around gasping for breathe and looked Sora straight in the eye.

"Sora, wh-why?"

"You're the one who brought them here; this is the price you pay for that."

The King pulled the arrow out of his chest and tried to cure himself, but each attempt failed. He looked up at Sora and with his last breath uttered one last sentence.

"I f-forgive you, b-but can you forgive y-yourself."

With that the King of Disney Castle died as the first victim of the Harbinger of Shadow. The king's pure white heart rose from his body but stopped in midair and turned black. His heart expanded and took the shape of a door. From the door emerged two figures that Sora couldn't believe he was seeing.

"Axel? Demyx?"

"Man I never thought I'd see this place again, did you Axel?"

"Nope, never thought I'd leave that infernal chamber to be honest with you."

"How did you two get here!?"

"Well Sora, you killed someone with a heart of pure Light, releasing his heart opened a small rift in the Door to Darkness and let us escape, got it memorized?

"Ya and since the kings heart was so powerful it managed to give us ours back."

"But how would you know that?"

"Easy, we feel happy."

"Well what are you guys doing now?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're going with you."

"B-But I-"

"Now now Sora you know you'll want the company."

"I guess your right Axel. Let me go back and say good-bye to the people I stayed with first then we'll leave."

"Alright Roxas!"

"Demyx how many times do I have to tell you? I'M NOT ROXAS"

"He he he sorry Sora."

x0x0x0x

The tension in the room was indescribable. On one side you had Sora's friend from Radiant Garden, on the other, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy. Not one person had spoken since the two others had left. Then Sora walked in the door.

"Where's the King?" asked Riku suspiciously.

"He wanted to look at something on Ansem's computer before he came back. He said the four of you could head up if you want."

With that his former friends and companions left the house to go find the King, not noticing the two cloaked figures standing right beside the door, surrounded by shadows.

"As for the rest of you, I thank you for what you've done for me. You are all true friends of mine unlike some people. But now I have to go, If I stay here they'll know where I am and I can't have that."

"We all understand." said Aerith. "Good luck wherever you go Sora, and don't be afraid to come back for a visit."

"I promise I'll come back soon enough." He said with a grin.

Sora left the house and removed his spell from the two beside the door.

"You guys ready?"

"You bet, where are we going?"

"A place where we can get a little fresh sea air."

Sora opened a portal of shadows, which the three walked through ready to go to their first world together.

x0x0x0x

Riku walked into Merlin's house with contempt clearly on his face and a bundle wrapped in a cloak Donald had conjured in his arms, an arrow lying atop it.

"Where is that bastard!?"

"Riku we understand your upset with Sora but why so angry?"

Donald and goofy walked into the room with Kairi all 3 of which were crying. Riku placed the bundle on the table and the arrow beside it.

"Take a look inside and you'll see why."

Nobody moved an inch until Leon got up and walked towards the table. He lifted up the cloth a bit to reveal the face of a mouse that he had known for a long time. Leon stepped back not believing what he had seen.

"Th-this can't be true. H-He wouldn't. Not Sora!" Leon gasped as he fell into his armchair.

"What is it Leon?" asked Cloud hesitantly.

"Sora…k-killed King Mickey!"

x0x0x0x

_**I know how dare I! Well I hope to be able to update within the next two days, but again only if I get at least one new reviewer or favourite! **_


	5. Watery Abyss

_**Sorry this took so long to update, I had a few things happen in RL that had to take priority. Anyways, onto Chapter 5.**_

Sora Axel and Demyx stepped out of the portal of darkness into a small cave where the sound of waves could clearly be heard.

"Where the hell are we?"

"We are in Atlantica Axel. Demyx you still have control over water I'm assuming?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"It might come in handy. Now everyone into the water, about waist deep."

As Sora waded into the ocean he couldn't help but notice that e stayed dry. His cloaking seemingly protected him from the elements.

"Alright now hold on a sec this is fairly complex magic that I'm about to use."

Sora started chanting in a language completely foreign to Axel and Demyx. All of the sudden Sora stopped and Axel and Demyx fell forwards into the ocean.

"What the hell Sora I can't stand up!"

"No shit Axel you don't have legs anymore." Yelled Sora. He was at least 20 yards ahead of him and floating next to him was Demyx.

"What the hell, Sora you turned me into a merman! And where the hell is my robe!"

Demyx and Sora burst out laughing as Axel slowly made his way out further into the sea. They stopped laughing however when Axel started hurling fireballs at their heads. After a bit they got bored of dodging them and decided to dive deeper to go find the people Sora was looking for.

"Where did you guys just go!?" yelled Axel, who started to wonder what happened when the other two hadn't re-emerged.

"Just gre-"Suddenly Axel found himself being dragged threw the ocean at a high speed by two spiky headed teenagers. Axel tried holding his breathe but after 20 sec. had to exhale only to find out that he could breathe under water.

"How the-"

"I told you it was complicated magic."

"Ok but how in the worlds do I move on my own. And Demyx stop those circles around me now before I boil you!"

Demyx stopped and started to laugh as Sora taught Axel how to swim.

"Alright now that that's over let's go see King Triton about a temporary place to stay, and maybe if you're lucky Demyx, there'll be another concert for us to go in."

Demyx only grinned

x0x0x0x

The Radiant Garden Restoration Committee had called an emergency meeting, sending out messages to the monarchs of all of the worlds the King was affiliated with that they were urgently needed in Radiant Garden. The death of King Mickey was a serious blow to all of the worlds.

"Let the meeting begin. As many of you now know King Mickey has been killed, what we are about to tell you however is even more disturbing. He was killed by Sora in cold blood."

A gasp was heard from every chair in the large room.

"As the leader's of the worlds, and more importantly, a friend of the King we have summoned you here to discuss our plans on dealing with this matter and to hold a funeral for Mickey."

"How is it possible that the hero of the Light has slain our greatest ally? Would you please tell us all the exact circumstances of the King's death?" The hooded woman beside her merely nodded at her companions comment.

"Most certainly Lady Sylvanas, Sora and the King were out by the castle ramparts discussing why Sora had left his home world. Sora arrived before the King saying that the King wanted some information from the computer system there and when Riku here went to fid the King, he found his corpse with an arrow beside it. Sora's footprints were found nearby and they were made form the King's blood."

"Sora always used the keyblade when he was in our world, why would he use an arrow now?"

"The reason for Sora leaving his home, Sultan, was that his heart was broken. We believe that this has made it so ha can no longer wield the keyblade so it more than likely that he has switched to a new weapon."

"I see no other option then, should Sora appear in any of our worlds he must be imprisoned and brought before all of us for trial."

"Yes Simba but how do you propose we do that, if he was strong enough to slay the King it would take an army of 10,000 or more to subdue him." This came from an elderly man in a yellow robe with a long flowing white beard.

"But Emperor, no other option do we have, should Sora come to our worlds apprehend him we must. Send many warriors to other worlds I can to aid in our struggle."

"You are wise as ever Master Yoda but we have no idea where he will strike next. WE need a plan."

It was Leon's turn to speak again.

"What do you propose we do then Lord fon Fabre? He is right Sora could go anywhere right now, and some of the worlds Sora has friends on are not allies to us."

"That I am not sure, but sitting here isn't getting us anywhere."

A new man started walking into the room. He was dressed in a royal blue robe and had a coral crown on his head.

"I have heard all of what you have said my friends," started the man, "and I come bearing good news. The reason behind me being late is one of my agents just contacted me saying that Sora has appeared in Atlantic with two others."

"These others are disturbing to say the least, perhaps friends from other worlds? Well whoever they are we now know Sora's location we should all send our strongest warriors immediately."

A faint music could be heard from the man you just walked in. He pulled a conch shell out of his robes and began talking into it. Once he was finished he looked grimly at the others in the room.

"Now for the bad news, I have to return immediately as Sora has requested an audience. I will delay him as long as I can but aid will need to arrive soon or else I fear he will leave."

"Thank you Triton, feel free to leave. As for everyone else have your armies at the ready, if you already don't for other reason's, and send one of your most adept warrior's to Atlantica immediately. Donald will be at the world entrance to grant mermaid form to everyone, and Goofy will give a brief instruction on water combat. This meeting is adjourned until further notice."

Once all the leaders had left Yuffie walked up behind Leon.

"What about the King?"

"He will have to wait Yuffie, right now capturing Sora is more important."

"Who from here is going to Atlantica then?"

"I'm going to talk to him right now."

x0x0x0x

"I understand the situation you're in Sora and can gladly give you a place to stay for one night, but what may I ask do you plan to do after?"

Triton went to see Sora as soon as he returned from Radiant Garden.

"Well your Highness, we plan to go to a world that only about 20 people know of and I deleted from the gummi ship's hard drive. I'm sure you'll understand If we don't tell you."

"Of course, of course now I shall have Sebastian show you to your room. And please feel free to stay as long as you like."

x0x0x0x

"I told you guys he would listen."

"Well I'm still not sure about all this, it seems like a trap to me."

"And that is why we leave tomorrow morning before he can contact anyone."

"Where are we going next?"

"A world so secret that even Xemnas doesn't know about it."

"That's impossible he knows every world there is!"

"Wait and see, for now try to get some sleep, tomorrow we go to report to the other 10 and leave for our permanent place of hiding."

"It had better be nice, got it memorized?"

"Oh it will be I promise, Demyx got his water world, this time we are going somewhere that you are going to love."

As Sora and Demyx settled into sleep Axel floated at the edge of his bed, the flames in his head showing through his eyes. All three though were completely unaware of the little crab floating away from their room.

x0x0x0x

"Demyx and Axel get up now!"

"What the hell is going on and why are you waking us up this early?"

"The palace is surrounded by allies of the Light we have to get out of here NOW!"

"Why the hell would they be chasing us though?"

"I'll explain later for now we have to get out of here so that we can take a portal to where the others are. Now hoods up lets go."

Sora and his companions slowly swam through Triton's Palace using Sora's power to manipulate the shadows to sneak past any guards. When they got outside they say an aura of Light surrounding the entire palace ground and over 5000 warriors ready to fight. Sora merely laughed.

"That aura will fall as soon as one of the people maintaining it is killed; knowing who were up against one of them is going to be a wizard in blue robes. We have to find him to get out of here."

"Sora, Sora, Sora. Demyx can handle this he can control the entire ocean."

"Ya just leave it to me!"

"Do you two want a few thousand soldiers fighting us?"

"Point taken lets find the wizard."

The three moved slowly through the shadows that Sora manipulated to a large circle in the middle of the barricade of the Light. In a pentagram stood five men all chanting in an unknown language.

"This is too easy."

"Care to explain oh brilliant one?"

"You see those candles Axel?"

"Why yes I do Sora what about them?"

"Demyx pull the water away form the wick so there's a little air, Axel light them."

"But –"

"Trust me"

Demyx and Axel did what they were told and watched Sora take the shadows from the flicker candles and morph them into tendrils of darkness. The tendrils slowly slithered along the ground to where an old man in blue robes was standing in the pentagram and formed a circle at the base of him. Sora spoke one word and watched as the man was completely engulfed in shadow. The moment the man was covered the aura of light broke and Sora had complete control of his mind.

"This is going to be fun. Axel help me out here, make a beam of fire so that it merges with the one I'm about to create."

Sora snapped his fingers and watched a beam of pure shadow come from the old mans hands. Axel added in his own beam of fire and watched in awe as the beam of flaming shadows went straight into the center of the palace they just came out of, turning it into nothing but ruble and dust.

"Now let's go to the other members while we can!"

Demyx opened a portal after he said this and the three slipped away, Sora changing them back as they did so. On the sidelines stood a gasping man, completely shocked that Sora of all people was the one to have done this. To kill Merlin, who by now the shadows had melted off of revealing his corpse, and destroy a castle at the snap of his fingers, this was not the Sora they knew.

"I never thought you would do something like this Sora, you of all people."

"Commander Strife you're needed in the command ship immediately!"

"Let's go then."

x0x0x0x

"That's it Sora stop, this isn't the way to the place where the others are where are we going?"

"Well Axel, were going to that world I told you about. We're going to…"

x0x0x0x

_**Looks like your going to have to wait to find out what this world that Axel is going to love is :P. Thank you to linebacker51 for your review every chapter. Now as for the rest of you c'mon give me a little insight as to what i'm doing well or what I need to do better. Anyways sorry for the delay I had some stuff come up that couldn't be ignored but I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the week. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

_**xSiNx**_


	6. Golden Ash

_**Two chapters in less than 2 days! I know what am I thinking?! Anyways thank you very much to Xx-Sea-Salt-Ice-Cream-xX for your insight. The anonymous review option is now available. To be honest I didn't even know I had it turned off xD. Anyways time to find out what world they are going to next!**_

"We are going to…Middle-Earth."

"Where?!" yelled both of the nobodies standing next to Sora.

"You'll see."

With that Sora opened another portal of darkness and they all walked through emerging in a golden forest.

x0x0x0x

Cloud walked into the conference room where the leaders of all the worlds were gathered to discuss the events that had transpired in Atlantica. Cloud couldn't help but notice an empty seat.

"Excellent now that Cloud is here we can begin our meeting." Leon stood up as he said this, and Cloud took a seat in the empty chair.

"As you all probably know, Sora got away. This is not the worst of the news however, I've been told by some of the Commander's that when the castle was destroyed Triton was inside. Amongst the many casualties, almost all of which were merfolk, Triton's body was found and added to the list of deceased."

The entire room bowed their heads as they heard the news. The loss of the merfolk King was a serious blow.

"The only non-merfolk losses were a couple Jedi who were inside trying to locate Triton." Leon explained.

"Actually Leon I unfortunately have one name to add to that list." Cloud stayed seated, shaking from what he was about to say. "Sora killed Merlin."

The entire room started talking amongst one another. One of the most powerful sorcerers they had was now dead, killed by his former student.

"This is bad news Cloud; did you see what happened or hear anything Sora said?"

"Yes I did Lord fon Fabre, Sora got his companions to ignite the candles around the pentagram of light, how they did this I do not know, but Sora manipulated the shadows from the candles to posses Merlin and fire a beam of darkness at the palace. One of his companions added a beam of fire to it at the same time. As soon as Sora teleported out of the world the shadows around Merlin dissolved leaving his body. When I went to check on him I found no pulse."

"This can't be true, how could a hero of the Light use shadows to attack!?" The woman saying this was wearing a purple hood and held a staff with an owl on it.

"Well Miss Proudmoore, the Dark cannot exist without Light, this being said it is possible for Sora to use any darkness that is created by a source of light. This Limit attack however makes this even more disturbing" The elderly man who said this had half-moon spectacles on his crooked nose and was wearing eccentric robes.

Leon interrupted the ongoing discussion. "Cloud did you hear anything?"

"Yes I did, he mentioned the names of his companions, which is what concerns me the most, their names were Axel and Demyx."

"WHAT!?"

"What seems to be the problem Riku?" the question came from the undead woman sitting beside Miss Proudmoore.

"Well as you remember Sora and I just got back to the Destiny Islands after defeating Organization XIII in their home world. Well Axel and Demyx are numbers 8 and 9 of the Organization."

Everyone in the room gasped except Leon, Riku, and Cloud.

"That would explain the last thing I heard Sora say then."

"I know I'm going to regret this but, what was it?" This came from Leon who was holding two fingers to his temple.

'Now let's go to the other members while we can!'

"This is bad, very bad, what are we supposed to do if Sora is in the Organization?!"

A knock came at the door before it opened revealing Aerith in her usual pink dress, except she was carrying a crab.

"Sorry to interrupt, but this little guy says he has some information about where Sora is going to."

"No problem Aerith, now what is your name?" Leon as head of the meeting

"Sebastian sir." The small red crab was visibly frightened.

"And what do you know about Sora's whereabouts?"

"Well sir before he went to sleep last night he said something about a world that somebody named Xemnas didn't even know about."

The entire room was staring wide-eyed at the small crab.

"Anything else?" Leon's voice was shaky as he asked.

"Yes, he said to a man with red hair that he was going to a world he would love."

Everyone turned and looked at Riku.

"Axel is a pyromaniac so it'll probably be a place with a lot of fire or a lot of stuff to set on fire."

"Or both."

Everyone looked at the man who said this. He seemed like a humble old man with a walking stick however he was one of the most powerful people there.

"My world has a land of flames and darkness and another land of stretching forests. Besides there's a war going on, the land soon will be aflame and drenched in blood."

It was Leon's turn to speak again.

"Gandalf, why are you here if there is a war going on? And wouldn't Xemnas know of Middle-Earth?"

"My comrades believe me fallen so I may take leave for now, and as regards to this Xemnas, I put up magic wards preventing anyone from detecting my world by any way other than flying straight into it, it is possible that Sora ventured there before briefly."

"Well I say we sent a small group of warriors to Middle-Earth just in case."

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Let us decided who will go then."

x0x0x0x

"You said I would love this place!"

"You will Axel calm the hell down."

"Where's the fire!"

"Before we leave, you'll be making it."

Axel stopped yelling and started to grin, flames dancing in his eyes.

"Well then let's get to business! Now where are we exactly?"

"The world of Middle Earth, when we came here last a war was just about to start so by now it should be about over. We are here to help the Darkness win this war."

"You mean we have to fight?"

"Stop whining Demyx, the Dark Lord here is incredibly strong, the only reason he didn't conquer this world before was sheer dumb luck. Anyways we are now in an area called Lothlorien _**(Pardon my spelling) **_home of the Elven people. The Dark Lord here is in a place called Mordor, we have to seek him out in his tower and give him a ring, this ring will restore him tower and allow him to destroy the warriors of the Light."

"Where is this ring?"

"Well Axel, this world has beings called Hobbits, which are kind of like small people, the ring is being carried by a Hobbit. If I remember correctly he was with an elf a dwarf a group of humans, a wizard, who I saw in Atlantica and won't be here, and a few other Hobbits. All we have to do is ambush them and steal the Ring. Then I will take us to Mordor."

"Sounds easy enough, where is he?"

"Let me find out Demyx."

Sora snapped his fingers and watched as a black hole formed at his feet with a small creature held in dark tendrils emerging form it. The creature looked as if it had not seen the sun in decades.

"Hello Gollum do you remember me?"

"Yessss, you're the little tricksy boy who gave me to the elvesess!"

"Well Gollum I have a deal for you. I want you to find a Hobbit named Frodo. He has a ring on him of great importance to me. If you tell me where he is I will give you enough power so that you will never have to even see an Elf again."

"Never again you say?"

"Never again."

"Bagginss iss camped about a mile west of here he is, let me show you where!"

The three members of the Organization walked slowly through the woods following the wretched creature. When they could see a camp fire up ahead Demyx turned to Sora and whispered to him.

"How can you promise a creature like this that power? And how the hell are we going to take the ring?"

"Watch and learn. Gollum stay here, once we have the ring I shall grant you your power."

The three cloaked figures stepped forward slowly, stopping just outside of the campfire light.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn I come bearing news of the Light. It is I Sora wielder of the Holy Blade."

"Sora? Why it is great to see you in a time like this! What news of the Light do you bring? Please step forward and sit by the fire!"

Sora motioned the other members forward and lowered his hood. Aragorn put his hand to the hilt of his sword when he saw Sora.

"Sora what has happened to you?"

"I have changed Ranger. And the news I bring is this, the Light is falling, its champion betraying it and its King slain."

"What! He cannot be dead! And who is this Hero you speak of?"

Sora noticed the Elf and Dwarf that now stood beside the warrior.

"The hero is the only one with the power to end the darkness, the only one to end this whole war."

"Enough of your riddles runt! Tell us what is really going on!" the dwarf spat.

"Who is this Hero Sora?"

"Well Legolas the hero is- AGHHH!"

A bright light filled the enclosure, blinding all who stood in it temporarily. When Sora regained his vision he saw Axel and Demyx unconscious and encased in a coffin of Light.

"You shall do no harm here Betrayer of the Light!"

"Gandalf! We thought we had lost you!" four small humanoids ran up to the white wizard and embraced him warmly. Gandalf merely stared at Sora who by now was scowling.

"You have done enough harm as it is; now you shall fall!"

With that the entire enclosure was surrounded by warriors of the Light, a few of which he recognized. When his eyes saw the man standing beside Gandalf his already white skin paled and his eyes became red, his teeth clenched.

"Riku! Today you die!"

"Sora, as one of the Council of Light, I herby pass judgment on you. For the murder of King Mickey I sentence you to death!"

As soon as Gandalf uttered these words Riku flew forward, his battle cry echoing through the grove. The other warriors still, waiting for Riku to have his revenge. Sora summoned his dark longsword and blocked Riku's attack one hand sending him flying back into place.

"So the Light wishes to pass judgment on that who they betrayed, well I shall do the same, Riku for your betrayal to your best friend, I shall take your life!"

Sora extended his left hand and sent a beam of shadows straight for Riku, but Riku at the last second jumped out of the way. Sora used his power over shadow to teleport from tree to tree moving through the grove slashing at Riku, who was barely able to block each attack.

"Enough of this! Let the Light diminish your power to nothing!" Gandalf yelled while raising his staff. The Light that was emitted from the crystal on top bathed the entire area in a pure light that cast no shadow.

"You senile old fool! You think that the Light holds sway over me! I shall be your end!"

Sora threw his shiv at the old man, conjuring it out of thin air. Gandalf blocked it with his staffed but recoiled at the impact. The Light in the grove flared up to a blinding level, then returned to nothing revealing Gandalf's now broken staff, the wizard standing there aghast with a piece in both hands and Sora standing there with his shiv between two fingers, his longsword in his right hand still..

"Time to end this, tonight the council goes from Seven to Six!" Sora plunged his sword into the ground engulfing the entire area in darkness. All of the warriors panicked except for 4 small beings who were taking the time to escape.

"The Light shall fall under my dominion! Eternal Damnation!"

The darkness that Sora had conjured massed above him in a sphere and began sucking everything except Sora and Axel and Demyx, who were still imprisoned and unconcious, into it. Slowly the warriors flew into the orb, with the exception of Gandalf, Riku, Aragorn, Legolas, and the dwarf.

Sora released his spell and looked at the five warriors with disgust.

"Why won't you die!?"

"Sora, stop this madness! We do not wish to kill you, just please come back with us so that you can right your wrongs!" yelled Gandalf who was now panting. His power had faltered then enough to let Axel and Demyx go. While they were now conscious they were still too weak to do anything but lie there and listen.

"Madness you say? Well then send this message back to the Light. I have lost my heart but I still know how to feel. Until I have the heads of the two who betrayed me I shall never return. Aragorn, Riku, Legolas and Gimli take that message with you. As for you Gandalf, I promised you your demise!"

With that Sora again threw his Shiv at the wizard except this time the warrior sitting in the darkness leapt forward and took the blow, protecting the wizard form an imminent death. As the warrior fell a golden heart flew up into the sky, but before it disappeard Sora saw it turn black. The distraction gave Gandalf enough time to conjure a portal of Light and teleport the five remaining warriors back to Radiant Garden.

"S-s-or-a" groaned Demyx, him and Axel then passed out.

Sora stepped forward to find out who this warrior was that had taken the blow for Gandalf for his face was towards the ground. When he turned him over Sora clutched his chest feeling a searing pain spread out across his body from his chest. When the pain subsided Sora dropped to his knees and wept. He had killed one of his few true friends, somebody who stuck beside him through thick and thin. He had killed…

x0x0x0x

Gandalf walked into the council room with the aid of Riku and Aragorn, Legolas and the dwarf who identified himself as Gimli walked behind them. The entire room stood up seeing Gandalf like this. When he and Riku had taken their seats, chairs were brought in for the three warriors from Middle-Earth to sit near Gandalf in.

"What in the worlds has happened Gandalf! Where are the warriors we sent, and what of Sora and his companions?"

"Albus my friend I am afraid we are all in grave danger. Sora single handedly killed all those warriors in one attack. He even managed to break my staff with a dagger of some sort. I do not know what we can do against weapons of such power."

A man with long red hair stood up and began pacing around the table in the room.

"It seems we have no choice then, we all will have to challenge him ourselves there is no other way."

"Right you may be Duke, but many of us are needed on our own worlds at the moment. Should Sora show himself we need a plan. I think following him has proven to be the worst course of action."

"Well then, should Sora appear in one of our worlds', we must do whatever we can to protect it however should you confront him flee to the closest world aligned with the Light that you can, with as many warriors as possible." This came from Leon. His role as commander was becoming more and more apparent after each encounter with Sora.

"Then return to our worlds, we must."

"Right but before we do so we have the most important piece of business to deal with. It is time the King was laid to rest."

x0x0x0x

He had killed…Goofy. Jumping in front of Gandalf as Goofy once did for Sora and the King, he gave his life to protect one of the most powerful allies of the Light. Then suddenly Sora was wracked with pain again. A sharp pain pulsated through his body from the center of his chest. Then suddenly he realized, even Goofy had betrayed him. He had joined Riku the last time he had lost the keyblade.

"**Would you disobey your King?"**

"**No, but we aint just gonna betray Sora either!"**

_So much for that Goofy, you have now gotten what you deserved. The betrayer has been slain by the betrayed._

Sora saw Axel and Demyx getting up and walking towards him.

"What happened Sora?" groaned the blonde.

"We were ambushed by warriors of the Light. Unfortunately the ring is now beyond our grasp, we must leave this place now before we are attacked again."

"Hey hey hey! I believe you said we'd be doing something before we left!"

Sora sighed at his red haired friend.

"Alright Axel we'll torch the forest THEN we leave this world to talk to the Superior."

Axel started to laugh maniacally and summoned his chakrams.

"Burn baby, BURN!"

With that Axel sent his chakrams out in all directions igniting trees as they flew by them. Axel's magical flames leapt from tree to tree, dancing in the night as the golden woods of Lothlorien burned to the ground.

"Let's go before were turned to ash!" yelled Demyx over the flames. He opened a dark portal and they all ran through it, leaving Middle-Earth to be overtaken by its Dark Lord with its greatest warriors absent.

x0x0x0x

Sora, Axel and Demyx walked through the realm of darkness until the reached the same door Sora had entered just a few days ago. As he opened it Axel and Demyx stepped to the sides.

"Aren't you guys coming in?"

"We were in that room for god know how long, I am not going in there again, got it memorized!?"

"Alright alright you two wait out here while I talk to Xemnas."

Sora walked through the door into the exact same room as before except this time two more seats were empty. He presumed they were Axel and Demyx's seats.

"Well well well, it seems that the Harbinger of Shadow has returned. How goes your quest?"

"Fine Xemnas," everybody else in the room cringed, almost as if they couldn't believe that he had said his name. "Atlantica is in ruins and its King dead. I also killed the wizard Merlin, my former companion Goofy and many warriors of the Light just recently."

The seated members of the Organization shrank into their chairs, suddenly afraid of what their new ally could do. Xemnas's face revealed no emotion. Sora continued.

"The wizard Gandalf of the Council of Light had his staff broken in the last battle as well. Before leaving the world we had visited, a world that I believe you do not know about called Middle-Earth, I had Axel set fire to the forest where the strongest of the Light's warriors lived. The heartless and Nobodies created in the coming war should be very strong indeed."

"Well Number XIII, it seems that you are off to a good start, but what of those who betrayed you that you seek revenge upon? Surely the orders that were given to you in that sphere were not all you aimed to complete in your journey?"

"Gandalf intervened before I could slay Riku, Kairi has remained unseen. Goofy however is now dead, he took my shiv to his chest to save Gandalf. HE had betrayed me on a previous occasion so that task is started as well."

"Excellent work, the death of Goofy should allow another member to pass through that door and join you then. Who would you have join you from now on along with Demyx and Axel?"

"I assumed this would happen." Sora looked around at the Nobodies around the room; all had a look on their now uncovered faces showing their eagerness to leave the room except a slate color haired young man.

"I wish for Zexion to join us. His skill at recon and tracking will be useful."

"Very well Number XIII." Zexion stepped forward and stood beside Sora after Xemnas had said this.

"Now I understand that your mission has importance, however we have a powerful enemy that we must dispose of immediately. I need you to go to the World of the Wizards and dispose of the Council member there. You may even find another of your friends there."

"Fine, I'll go there like you ask but afterwards I am choosing my destinations!"

Sora stormed out of the room Zexion following him with his hood up.

"So how did-"

"Shut up Demyx, let's get out of here."

With that Sora opened a portal of darkness and they all walked through it, Demyx and Axel still unaware of the new member joining their group. They emerged in a shack that had looked as if it had been used to contain a rabid animal, and waited for Sora to tell them what was going on.

_**Ten pages of typing hurts afterwards **__****__**. Well, I'm sure most of you realize where they are now and think you know what's going to happen but you might just be surprised! Anyways I hope to have a new chapter up by the end of the weekend. Until then!**_

_**xSiNx**_


	7. Final Respects

_**Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, now on with the story!**_

The memorial service that was held for King Mickey was one of the most extravagant that anybody from any world had ever seen. Flowers of all sizes and colours littered the streets of Radiant Garden. People from all over the world came to pay their final respects to the mouse king. In the church where the service was being held, Leon was at the alter giving the eulogy before all of the close friends and family of the fallen king.

"King Mickey devoted his life to the defense of the worlds from the darkness. Without him and his guidance every one of our worlds would no longer stand, and none of us would be here. But in a cruel twist of fate, he was slain by the other person who had given as much as him to the Light. While we all mourn the loss of our friend and comrade, Sora his killer walks free, and the King cannot truly rest until Sora is brought to justice. But until then may we remember the bravery, wisdom and love of the great King Mickey Mouse."

The entire church was silent with the exception of a few people sobbing, two being Queen Minnie and Kairi.

_Why Sora, why would you do something like this? I know I broke your heart but is there none of it left?_

Riku who was sitting in the front row beside Cloud and Vincent had a look of pure agony on his face, a lone tear running down his left cheek. The usually impassive Cloud had his head bowed, grief clearly displayed on his face.

_If had told Sora about Kairi and Shayne none of this would have happened, this is all my fault. The King is dead because of me._

Slowly the procession walked out of the church following the King's casket. At the cemetery after the King had been buried and the majority of the guests had left, Riku and Kairi stood looking at the King's grave.

"This is all our fault isn't it?" asked Riku, clearly distraught.

"What do you mean Riku?" Kairi asked between sobs. Neither noticed Leon walk up behind them.

"If we told Sora what was going on none of this would have happened, this is all because of us!" Riku had his fists clenched and had tears flowing freely from his eyes. He stopped suddenly when he received a hard smack on the face and a whack on the back of his head by a large gunblade.

"Kairi, Leon what the hell!?"

"You're so stupid Riku!" Kairi ran away to go find Yuffie, who for a change wasn't hyper.

"Leon why did you both hit me?"

"She's right, you're being stupid. How can you blame yourself when it was Sora who did this not you?"

"If we had of told Sora what was going on instead of doing things behind his back, he never would have joined the Organization, he never would have left the Islands, and he never would have killed the King Goofy and Triton!"

"Listen to yourself, your one of the only two people who can probably stop Sora and your beating yourself up. Pull yourself together! When we find Sora we will punish him appropriately, if it were your fault you would be in jail right now."

Suddenly the two men heard a laugh from behind them and turned around to see something they never expected to see.

x0x0x0x

"Zexion, where did those two go?" asked Sora. Zexion merely pointed out of the village and towards a large castle. Sora Demyx and Axel started running towards the castle, Zexion close behind.

When they got to the castle they found it in the middle of a fierce battle, with a skull with a serpent tongue hovering above the tallest tower.

"There's Fenrir's signal quickly now! We can't teleport in here!" yelled Sora.

The four ran through countless corridors and staircases trying to find the path to the tower, throwing whatever spells they could at the students and teachers of the school they were in they saw. When they finally reached the top of the tower they say a large wolflike man and several other people in black robes with masks on. A boy with blonde hair stood amongst them.

"Thought you would never make it Xaros, are you sure this plan will work?"

"Positive, Severus should be here as soon as the idiot Dumbledore arrives. Now remember nothing happens to the boy, both our Lords would be fairly upset if he were eliminated. Now to the bottom of the stairs, Zexion hide us all please." The instructions came from Sora. He figured he should start using a name like the other members.

The group went to the bottom of the stairs and awaited the target of their trap to appear. Zexion's power of illusion made it so that everybody, even the massive werewolf, was perfectly concealed. Suddenly they saw the old man they were after and a young boy, walk up the stairs and start to talk at the top of the tower.

"Now! Whispered Sora.

The group quickly walked up the stairs to find the old man all alone.

"Expeliarmus!" it was the young blonde who said this.

"I have you now Dumbledore, tonight you die!"

"You do indeed have me Draco but can you do it?" Sora stepped further at this, lowering his hood.

"Sora! What are you doing here?!"

"Enough of your banter old man, Draco finish the job. Time for Albus to meet his friend the King."

Suddenly a man with greasy black hair burst through the door, wand pointed at the group that was standing there.

"Severus, perfect timing it seems Draco is having a change of heart, quickly lets get this over with!" snarled the wolf-man. Dumbledore's eyes widened in horror, seeing that he was betrayed. "Severus, no please!"

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Snape, a green light striking the old man and sending him over the tower. Sora merely laughed.

"Excellent, the first councilman has fallen, Fenrir, Severus, please pay my respects to Lord Voldemort, and tell him Xemnas sends his regards."

"Indeed, now let's get out of here!" snarled the werewolf.

The group had just gotten down the stairs when the heard the boy they had seen earlier chasing them, throwing spells every which way. They maneuvered their way through the corridors with Snape and Draco, avoiding any wizards they could. Once out of the castle the group of 6 ran towards the edge of the grounds where they would be allowed to teleport. Zexion opened the portal from range for Sora and them to go through so they could see exactly where they needed to reach. They branched off from the other two about half way, hearing screams along the way.

"So where are we going now?" asked Axel as they ran.

"You'll see, Zexion will take you there. But first I'm making a small trip; I have something I need to do." Sora opened his own portal to the left of Zexion's and ran through to emerge behind a tree, in what appeared to be a cemetery. Zexion Axel and Demyx went through there portal to emerge in what appeared to be an entrance to a mansion.

x0x0x0x

Leon had his weapon drawn and pointed at the shadowy figure hiding in the shade of the giant oak near where they stood. The laugh carried an evil with it that neither of them had ever heard before. Riku actually felt a chill run p his spine.

"Same old Riku, always beating himself more than his enemies, one day I'll change all that though."

The voice they heard stunned Leon and Riku. Riku tried to summon Way to the Dawn but instead found Oblivion in his hand.

"Ahh, the keyblade I got after defeating you here, how ironic?" chuckled the figure.

"What are you doing here Sora, come to piss on Mickey's grave!?"

"Why Riku you seem to be angry with me, I have no idea why surely after betraying me you felt you should be returned in kind." That stung Riku badly, Sora knew his weakness well.

"Sora, you will come with us, you are through with hurting people, you wouldn't even let us explain!"

"What is there to explain Riku, you two wanted to hide things behind my back."

"Kairi was breaking up with him to go with you! She just called him her boyfriend so it wouldn't seem awkward!" Sora lowered his hood and Riku saw the only thing that had truly ever scared him in his life. Sora's eyes were blood red, his hair black as night and his skin almost as white as snow. The boy that Riku knew now looked like Death incarnate.

"Out of my way!" Sora raised his right hand and watched shadows pull Riku and Leon back, opening a path to Mickey's grave. Sora walked through, with Riku and Leon struggling to stop him.

"Mickey my friend," Sora kneeled before the grave and bowed his head," one of my only true friends, I thank you for forgiving me for your death and wish that you may rest in peace. You asked me if I could forgive myself before I left and I have come to change my answer. I does not matter whether I do or not, because I will never be forgiven by these men. King Mickey may your spirit rise here to commune with these men!" Sora put his hand into the ground and sent in a pulse of shadow.

Sora stood up and stepped back to where the tree was, and slowly a being began to materialize in front of their faces, the ghost of King Mickey.

"Sora, why would you bring me here?"

"I am sorry your majesty but I have been pursued across several worlds by my former friends trying to kill me, I just wish for you to pass judgment on me, not them."

Mickey's ghost looked at Riku and Leon still held in place by Sora's shadows.

"Well Sora, I guess you have a good enough reason, Riku, Leon what he says is true, I forgave him for killing me before I died," Riku and Leon gasped in horror. Sora snapped his fingers releasing them and watching them drop to their knees. "However you still have other death's to answer for. My judgment on you is to relinquish your power over shadows, leave the Organization and forgive all of your friends."

Sora grabbed his chest and dropped to his knees screaming. His noise caught the attention of somebody who had heard Mickey and came to investigate.

"The….L-Light…i-it….BURNS!" Sora yelled in agony, he began writhing on the ground as the person walked towards him. Each stepped closer caused Sora to cringe in pain and made his screams grow louder. Riku and Leon looked at him in awe. Sora's hair and face and eyes were flashing between what he used to be and what he had become. The person finally knelt beside him and wrapped her arms around Sora's chest.

"Sora, I'm so sorry, I never should have done this too you." Cried Kairi, her head resting on Sora's shoulder. Sora stopped writhing in agony but was frozen in place, his features back to that as the hero of the Light.

"Kairi what are you doing!?" yelled Riku. Mickey's ghost looked on, hope twinkling in his eyes.

"Sora please forgive me, I love you!" Kairi was full out sobbing at this point.

"Kairi," Sora groaned," I can't love you. Nobody's can't feel emotion, my anger and hatred are all that is left of who I was, a ghost of my Light."

"But Sora Nobody's don't have hearts and I know you do!" she cried into his chest.

"No I don't Kairi, you broke it." Kairi fell back stunned, reverting Sora's features back to his now ghastly image. As Kairi stepped back they all noticed a small sliver of Light emerge from Sora's chest, and slipping into Kairi's.

"Leon, Albus is dead, let my wrath continue to destroy your convent. Kairi, I forgive you, and your Majesty part have your judgment has been fulfilled, I forgave my only friend."

With that Sora opened a portal of darkness beneath him and fell through it leaving two stunned men, a ghost and a crying girl to discuss what had just happened.

x0x0x0x

Sora fell onto the ground with a thud and groaned. The three Nobody's around him looked at their comrade to see if he was ok.

"Axel….potion." Sora managed to groan out. Axel quickly grabbed a bottle out of his bag and sprayed Sora with potion. Slowly Sora sat up.

"Thank you Axel."

"No problemo! Now, tell us where the hell me are."

"We are in Auldrant, home of Luke fon Fabre, member of the Council of Light and Vandesdelca Fende, The Requiem of Rebirth, one of the Seven Lords of the Dark."

"Ok now why are we here when there are so many powerful people?!" asked Demyx clearly frightened.

"Van told Xemnas that Luke has an item of extreme power, a sword that can manipulate matter. We are here to take it and help Lord Van defeat fon Fabre.

"Great, another assassination mission of one of the most powerful warriors of the Light, can I go back to that room?"

Sora smacked Axel on the back of his head for saying this. Zexion merely groaned.

x0x0x0x

Riku and Leon stared at the spot on the ground where Sora disappeared through trying to figure out what had happened.

"Y-Your Majesty what is going on?" asked Leon.

"Well Leon, Sora seems to know how to temporarily conjure someone's soul. Doing this he brought me here to talk to you. Now what just happened to Sora is what I was afraid of. Every time something of great Light touches his heart a small sliver of Light breaks away. The only way for this to stop is for Sora's broken heart to mend. Kairi you did an excellent job trying to do that but I think only one thing is going to finally fix Sora."

Mickey's voice was so grim that Riku barely had the nerve to ask. "And what is that you're Majesty?"

"Your death Riku."

Leon and Riku took a step back in shock and Kairi started sobbing even harder hugging Riku so hard that he could barely breathe.

"Surely there must be some other way I mean, we can hardly just go up to Sora and offer up Riku as a sacrifice!" argued Leon.

"That's why this is so difficult. However there may be one other way. Kairi you are the only one who can do this though, and it will be hard for you to do 'cause Sora is going to be watching for your Grasp of Light ability now."

"I'll do anything sir!" Kairi said in between sobs.

"You will have to do two things, first is Kill Sora's father, his power is what is making Sora's heart so dark right now."

"B-But I thought Sora's father died at sea!" stammered Riku.

"Nope, his father is alive and unfortunately, well. His name is Arthas Menethil."

Leon shuddered at the mention of the name.

"Who is this guy Riku?" asked Kairi.

"He is one of the Lords of the Dark, second only to the Grand Master who has yet to reveal himself; he lives on Azeroth where for the last 15 years he has ruled as the Lich King. He commands an undead army and is supposedly immortal."

"King Mickey how is Kairi supposed to kill something like that!?" yelled Riku.

"Miss Proudmoore and Arthas were once secretly in love, if somehow you a princess of heart and her, his only love could somehow reach him, you two alone may be able to stop him, but this would only work if both of them are together."

"What's the second thing?" asked Kairi.

"The second thing is easy; all you have to do is kiss Sora after that."

Kairi began to blush and Riku turned his face away, trying not to think of his two best friends making out.

"Well when should we go to Azeroth?" asked Kairi softly.

"Well If I saw through that portal correctly, Sora is in Auldrant, most likely to see the Dark Lord Vandesdelca. If you were to follow him and destroy the Dark Lords not only would you save him, but you would end the battle between the Light and Dark for now.

"Well, let's get ready to go then, I won't let you down your Majesty, you can rest in peace knowing I'm going to save him, I promise!" Kairi yelled, cheering up slightly. Then suddenly a bright flash appeared in her outstretched arm. When she could see again she was shocked at what she held: Oathkeeper.

_**I know this one is shorter than the last **__**one but I had writer's block. Also for those of you who don't know the next world Sora is visiting, Auldrant is from the game Tales of The Abyss and Azeroth is from the game series Warcraft. With the recent announcement of the new World of Warcraft expansion (I now I know i'm a sad sad WoW addict) I couldn't resist putting in Arthas :P. **_

_**Anyway thank you again to all of you who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you all enjoyed this one! I will hopefully have the next chapter up in a few days.**_

_**xSiNx**_


	8. Hymn of Despair

_**Sorry for the long time for the update but I had some stuff that NEEDED to be dealt with. Anyways onto the world of Tales of the Abyss!**_

Sora, Demyx, Axel and Zexion awoke to find that the mansion around them seemed to be more…complete. The almost pixilated pillars and buildings seemed to be forming right before their eyes.

"S-Sora what the hell is going on here!?" squealed Demyx.

"I don't know it's almost as if the land is building itself!"

Suddenly a figure wearing white who was carrying a sword stepped towards them from what appeared to be the inside of the mansion.

"Well, Master Sora, what brings you to Auldrant, surely you didn't just come to see me rebuilding Hod." The man said in a deep voice. His very presence seemed to command respect and when looked at close enough a faint aura of darkness could be seen emanating from him.

"Lord Van, I bring news for the Lords of the Darkness. The wizard Albus Dumbledore has fallen, weakening the council of the Light."

"Well, this is good news indeed, but why would the hero of the Light come telling me this, dressed as one of Xemnas's henchman nonetheless!" Sora grunted as he said this.

"With all due respect _sir _I agreed to join him in exchange for some power. The Light is no longer who I am aligned with. Xemnas gave me the names and Locations of the Lords of the Dark and filled me in on the situation before I came here.

_Meanwhile…_

Sora continued talking with the man, oblivious to the three Nobody's sneaking away to have their own conversation.

"Zexion how the hell does he know all this and we don't!"

"The orb must have given him the information." Zexion replied coolly.

"Well why didn't Superior tell us!" whined Demyx.

"Because you two are idiots." Axel and Demyx began glaring daggers at Zexion.

"So you, and all 9 other members know too?" asked Axel.

"Save Larxene and Marluxia….yes." Axel and Demyx clearly upset walked back to where Sora was talking to see what information they could pick up.

_Back to Sora_

"So, you are recreating this entire world, destroying the old one in the process? Brilliant but why can't we do this to other worlds?"

"Well Sora as you know each world has its own traits. This one has a trait known as the Fon Belt. This belt of matter around the world is what composes this place, similar to molecules in most of the other worlds. The only reason why can do this here is because of the fonons from the fon belt."

"Interesting. Well I have been sent here by Xemnas in case you need help fighting Fabre, he apparently has a matter destroying weapon. Obviously you will want it for yourself but I'm under orders to take it from this world."

"And whose orders might those be! You know that only 3 people in this whole universe can command me and Xemnas is not one of them!"

"My Father is the one who gave the order to Xemnas." Sora replied, disdain clearly in his voice. Van seemed to pale as Sora said this.

"Understood, we must make our preparations then."

Axel and Demyx took this time to burst into the middle of the conversation and started shouting. "YOUR WHAT!!"

x0x0x0x

Kairi and Riku arrived on Auldrant after a day long Gummi trip. The moment they stepped out of their ship they both fell to the ground.

"Holy shit! I haven't ever felt this much power before!" Riku said in shock.

"That's because you two haven't been under the Fon Belt before." The voice seemed to come from nowhere but Riku quickly noticed a blonde haired man with red eyes standing by a tree, his blue attire seemed to show status.

"Who are you?" asked Kairi.

"Colonel Jade Curtiss, Luke sent me to find you. I assume you are here to help fight Van?"

"Ya, my name is Riku and this is Kairi. He should be expecting us."

The man sighed. "Great looks like I'm babysitting even more people!" The way he non-chalantly said this really ticked Riku off.

"We're not kids you know!" Jade just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

x0x0x0x

"Ah Jade I see you found them!" These words came from a young man with red hair, similar in colour to Axel's.

"Yes Luke I found your play dates." The man chuckled.

"Shut up Jade." This came from a grayish brown haired young woman, who seemed to be used to putting up with the Colonel.

"Riku, Kairi allow us to explain the situation to you. Jade."

The man sighed. "This world is composed of tiny particles called Fonons, each of a different element with there being seven elements in all. This fonons amplify certain elements powers, thus why you felt empowered merely by stepping out here." The so called Colonel seemed to be more of a scientist.

"Do I really have to tell them Luke?"

"This is your fault so yes."

"Fine. When I was younger I developed a method in which you could clone people and objects using Seventh Fonons, this was originally developed by me as a means of resurrecting the dead, earning me the name Necromancer." Riku and Kairi shuddered as he explained the story.

"Unfortunately Van discovered this technology and is now trying to make a Replica World, destroying this original one in the process. This is because of the destruction of his homeland Hod. On our planet there is a prophecy called the Score that has yet to be wrong. It foretold of the destruction of Hod but his part was kept secret. When Van found out he figured the only way to stop the score from happening was to destroy the planet, thus he is making a replica world, stealing this planets fonons to do so. I miss anything Luke?"

"Ya the fact that we are going to fight him now, and that I am a replica." Luke seemed depressed as he said this last bit. Riku and Kairi merely gasped.

"How can a Councilor of the Light be a replica!" asked Riku aghast.

"What is he talking about Luke?" asked the woman.

"I don't know Tear maybe the fonons are getting to his head. We should get ready to go, tomorrow we fight Master Van!" Riku seemed shocked that his friends didn't know of his power, but just as they walked away Riku could have sworn he saw Luke wink at him.

x0x0x0x

"Excellent Sora, your powers over Shadow and Rem are immense, your Father would be proud of you." Sora merely grunted. He had spent the afternoon helping Van construct a dome of Light and Darkness over what Van had indicated as the Final Battlefield.

Axel Zexion and Demyx sat in a corner in awe seeing what Sora could do.

"Zexion who is Sora's father, and why does everyone seem to fear him?" asked Demyx.

"Arthas." Although a short reply, it was enough to get Axel to sit bolt upright, and stiffen like a board.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Demyx.

"The second most powerful being of the dark in the universe, got it memorized?!"

Demyx froze, eyes fully open and jaw dropped. The quiet was broken by Axel noticing a small puddle growing from Demyx.

"God damn Demyx I knew you were a coward but that's just too much, clean it up!" shouted the red head

"Sorry." whimpered the blonde.

"Axel get over here!" Sora shouted from across the platform. Axel ran as fast as he could, not wanting to upset Sora.

Surprisingly it wasn't Sora who spoke when he got there, it was Van.

"I hear you have control over Efreet. I want you to weave it into the dome Sora has created."

"Over what?" asked Axel clearly confused.

"Efreet, the Fifth Fonon, you know fire?!" Axel started to grin.

"So you want me to weave fire into Sora's cage thing?"

"You think you can do that? And Sora says your friend Demyx controls Undine, get him to do the same Sora and I need to discuss something in the meantime."

"Alright, I got it memorized!"

"Good, Sora come with me. We must talk of the Master's arrival."

Axel ran over to a shaking Demyx and explained their task before noticing something strange, Demyx wasn't talking.

"Demyx what's up? asked Axel.

"I-I-I f-feel!"

"What!"

x0x0x0x

"Wow, Van created all this through fomicry!?" Kairi asked, aghast at what she saw. A mansion part built, on top of what seemed to be a floating island.

"Yes, he is replicating the island of Hod, but as I said before he is destroying the old world by doing so." replied Jade.

"Riku come over here and look at this!" This shout came from Luke who seemed to be staring at a fireplace in one of the mansions rooms. Riku instantly started running over.

"What is it?" asked Riku.

"Riku, there seems to be darkness imprinted here can you tell me if it's Sora's?" Riku put his hand over where Luke had indicated and felt his hand burn.

"Without a doubt."

"It seems this is going to be more difficult than we thought."

"Yeah, hey Lord Fabre why don't your friends seem to know about the Council?"

"Well Riku all the Councilors had to erase all memories of when they left to go to the council and make sure that no one except themselves knew about the other worlds that they came into contact with. You know the whole non-intervention thing."

"I underst-AARGH!" Riku was suddenly lying on the ground grabbing his head, pain clearly visible on his face.

_I know you're here Riku, this time you will not escape. Come and face us if you dare!_

Seeing Riku on the ground, Kairi and the rest of the company rushed over to see what was wrong.

"Riku are you okay?" Kairi asked, seemingly shaken by the ordeal.

"Ya but I have some bad news, Sora knows we're here, and he's seems to be with Van."

"Who is this Sora person?" asked Jade.

"I don't think Riku is at the liberty to tell you Jade, Royal Orders."

"Hmm, understood."

"Well, there's no use waiting around forever, time to go put my brother in his place!"

"You're right Tear, let's go!"

x0x0x0x

"Axel, Demyx did you get everything ready?"

"Sora we did but we have a problem." This came from Axel

"What is it?"

"Demyx has his heart again, which means Zexion and I probably will get ours back too."

"Good, everything is coming together perfectly."

"WHAT!"

"I'll explain later, for now Zexion we need you to put an illusion around here, make this dome invisible. It's missing the power of Gnome but unfortunately it will have to suffice." This came from Van.

"Sora, a moment please?"

"Sure Zexion."

"Who are these people Van talks about? Undine Gnome Efreet Rem and Shadow?

"They are the names of the elements of Water, Earth, Fire, Light, and Darkness in that order. The other is Sylph but Van has enough control over it to weave it in himself."

"I'll do this as long as you explain what's going on after."

"Alright! Well we better hurry Riku and them are only 10 minutes away."

"Give me one."

x0x0x0x

"Master Van!"

"This is unexpected; it was Asch, the original that was supposed to come."

"He's here too, and we're gonna stop you!"

"I'm afraid I have to disagree with you Lord Fabre." Suddenly a dark figure appeared beside Van.

"Sora!"

"Kairi, how unfortunate, I really didn't want to kill you but now you may leave me no choice." Sora's voice was dripping with malice "As for you Riku, I warned you your time has come; your death will finally ease my pain!"

"I will NOT die by your hand!"

"Enough of this! Luke, Tear, Colonel Curtiss, Guy, I'm afraid that you have come here only to fail. Hod has almost reached the point at which you can't stop it!"

"Notice someone missing Van, unlike you we anticipated this so Anise and Natalia are in the control room, finishing shutting down your fomicry machine." This came from Jade, who was twirling his glasses on his finger. "All planets must die; people have the right to choose their own path to destruction."

"This ends now! Prepare your selves!"

"Mast- no, Van we are here to stop you!" Luke began to pull out a sword from beside him when Sora shouted.

"Zexion, Axel, Demyx NOW!" With that the two Nobody's and Demyx appeared out of nowhere and seemed to summon a cage of elemental energy out of nowhere. "I'll meet you on the world I told you now go!" With that Zexion and Demyx left, leaving Axel alone witness to the battle between the forces of Darkness and Light. Van and Sora, against Luke fon Fabre, Riku, Kairi, Tear, Colonel Curtiss and Guy.

The battle had barely even began before Sora teleported behind Guy and sent his obsidian longsword through his gut, killing him almost instantly as he rent his blade upwards. As he did this a red heart floated through the air but stopped when it met the cage. It hovered around briefly before finding a small gap in the side that was surrounded by red beams. Then Axel opened a dark portal, showing a world with flying cars and robots before being thrown through it as the heart collided with his chest.

While all of this happened the battle raged on, Luke and Riku fighting Sora and Tear and Jade fighting Van. Kairi stayed back a bit a healed whoever she could.

"Lord Fabre, the Sword shall go to my father once you are dead!"

"I am not the one who will die today Sora, may the Lords of the Dark recoil from our combined might!"

As soon as Luke said this he rushed forwards towards Sora sending a blow towards his shoulder, which Sora immediately blocked. Riku saw this as an opportunity to aim a blow for Sora's legs but a dodge roll at the last second evaded the blow.

"Tear now!" Jade had struck a blow to Van's gut stunning him momentarily.

Tear started singing a beautiful song as soon as Jade said this. The words coming from her mouth seemed to work magic, as Van was paralyzed and unable to do anything. As for Sora he was incased in a cocoon of pure energy. Luke ran over to Van and started swinging wildly at his old master; each blow seemed to chip off his skin until his whole right arm was nothing but muscle and glowing energy.

"You learned the last verse." Van groaned.

"You used to sing it to me to get me to sleep at night, thank you Van." Tear started crying as she said this.

"Master Van!"

"Enough, after all of this you still call me Master." Suddenly a Light started to glow from within Van.

"Forgive me, my brethren!" With that a surge of Light came forth blinding everyone, and leaving Sora on the ground struggling to get up. Van's body was gone.

"Sora, it's time for you to go back, to pay for what you did!" Sora started laughing, when suddenly the ground started to shake.

"Everyone get out of here, I must release Lorelei!" this came from Luke.

"No, I won't leave you! I love you Luke!"

"Jade!" Jade grabbed Tear from behind and started walking away with Kairi in tow. Riku looked at Luke who now stood in front of Sora.

"We both know what that cage is Sora, but know this while it appears that I have died I will always be defending the Light, unlike someone.

"Rot in hell, my Father will fix all this!"

"Your father will be defeated, just like his left hand man was today. Riku leave now, you'll have to find Sora later.

"But I have orders to bring him to Radiant Garden!"

"If you don't leave now you will die now go!" Riku started to hesitantly walk away, but eventually started running to catch up to Kairi and the others.

"It looks like you win this round Sora, but you still lost Van." With that Luke plunged his sword into the ground, and turned it like a key creating a pattern of runes on the ground around him and Sora and causing the ground to start shaking even more.

"Van was supposed to die, even he knew that." Luke stepped back in shock.

"How could I be one of the Seven Lords if all 7 others are still alive, the Grand Master wished it, so Van gave his life, knowing you would destroy yourself in the process!"

A bubble of Light started to enclose Luke, while at the same time the elemental cage that Sora had set up before surrounded him, protecting both of them from harm. In Sora's hand though was Luke's weapon, the Key of Lorelei.

"And now I have the Sword for my Father and Master!" With that Sora opened a portal of darkness within his cage, and stepped through to join Axel, Demyx and Zexion. Luke continued to float down into the core of thee planet with only one thought running through his mind.

_I can't believe this was all a set up to get me out of the way._

_**And there you have it Chapter 8. For those of you who haven't played the game, I made my own ending to it so GO PLAY IT. It's awesome. As for the next world, prepare for Order 66. Until next time, please review!!!!!**_

_**xSiNx**_


	9. The Dark Side

_**SO after the almost week long wait for the last chapter I figured I should get this next one up quick. So here it is! Thank you all for your reviews, if I keep getting reviews like this I may have to start responding to them in the chapters ;) Anyways on with the story.**_

Sora flew through a portal of darkness onto the ground at Zexion's feet. Zexion looked at Sora normally but Axel and Demyx had looks of concern on their faces.

"Sora what happened?" asked Demyx.

"Van is dead, Luke is dead, and I have the sword." Sora groaned, dropping the Key of Lorelei on the ground. Axel and Demyx quickly helped him up seeing that he was in a great amount of pain.

"How did you get hurt?"

"Well Axel since we didn't have the power of Wind imbued in that cage, it wasn't strong enough to take the full impact of that island collapsing out of the air."

"OUT OF THE AIR!"

"Yes Demyx, now hurry lets find a place to rest, the Jedi will be on the lookout for us and we don't want any trouble while I'm weakened like this." Sora replied, grabbing at his chest.

"I found a ship for us; we can rest there until we come up with a plan." Zexion replied coolly.

"Fine let's go." With that Demyx and Axel both took Sora under one of his shoulders and helped him walk towards the place where Zexion bought their ship.

x0x0x0x

Tear was on the ground crying, watching a beam of Light flow from the now destroyed island of Hod into the sky, causing the replica world to explode.

"Jade, can we talk for a moment?"

"Alright, follow me Riku." The two men left to talk, leaving Kairi to console Tear.

"I think Luke would have liked a lot of this explained to you, but this might not be the best time for Tear to hear this."

"Understood." Riku began to explain everything that had happened to Jade. Sora saving the world's twice, the betrayal of Sora and the whole existence of the other worlds in the universe. He left out the part about Luke being on the Council.

"Well, it seems that you have quite the task ahead of you, feel free to leave whenever you wish, however I plan on telling the monarchs of this world about all of this."

"They already know, the monarchs of the worlds all know about this."

"Hmm interesting well we must thank you for helping us destroy Van, and good luck on your quest."

"Thank you but I do want to ask you about one thing, that song that Tear sung…"

x0x0x0x

"…so that song you sung Tear, was a Hymn that was a pact between your ancestor Yulia and the Seventh Fonon?"

"Yes," Tear said in between sobs," she is the one who created the Score that has predicted the future, and holds great power when you sing it if you know the meaning." Tear had finally calmed down enough to start speaking clearly.

"Umm Tear, d o you think you could teach me the Hymn, I know that I have to learn the meaning myself but it is still so beautiful."

"Alright Kairi, but only if you tell me who that Sora guy was." Kairi, instantly became depressed when Tear said this.

"Sora is Riku's best friend, and the guy I love, he saved the universe twice, but did it while trying to find me. When we finally go t home he saw me with my now ex-boyfriend, and in his rage turned to the Darkness. Now he is trying to kill Riku and destroy the Light." Kairi was in tears when she finished saying this. "And it's all my fault!"

"But Kairi why did you have a boyfriend if you love Sora?" Kairi began to explain the whole story about Namine manipulating Sora's memory so that everyone forgot about him. "And that is why I had a boyfriend; we all were forced to forget he existed."

"I see, so you've also lost the one you love." Kairi only nodded. "Then you should understand this songs meaning soon enough, here let me teach you it."

"Thank you Tear."

Ten minutes later Riku and Jade got back. Kairi had just finished learning the Grand Fonic Hymn from Tear, luckily as Kairi didn't want to have Riku hear her sing.

"It's time to go Kairi we are needed back in Radiant Garden."

"Okay let's go then. Tear, Jade thank you for everything."

"No problem Kairi, feel free to visit any time." With that Kairi and Riku got on their recently recovered Gummi ship and started their journey back to Radiant garden.

x0x0x0x

After a long, good nights sleep, Sora awoke completely refreshed. He walked out of his cabin and onto the command deck and took a seat beside Zexion. Axel was controlling the weapons and Demyx was steering.

"Demyx where are we?"

"We are currently orbiting a planet by the name of Coruscant."

"Excellent, Master Sidious is on his planet, as well as Yoda, one of the most powerful beings in the universe. He is a member of the Council of Light so naturally I'll have to kill him."

"Incoming transmission, accept?"

"Sure, open it up Zexion." A hooded figure appeared on the screen, he seemed to be fairly old. The four Organization members had their hoods up.

"Sora, this is Darth Sidious, on this planet however you will refer to me as Chancellor Palpatine."

"Yes sir."

"Excellent now that the formalities are out of the way, I have scheduled a meeting with you in about two hours in my office in the Senate here, you fill find the building at these co-ordinates, just tell who ever is at the front that you have a meeting with me. Your comrades may come as well."

"We will be there sir. Closing the transmission now sir." Zexion pressed a green button and looked at Sora.

"We make our plan their?" asked Zexion.

"Ya, hey Demyx wanna park this thing at those co-ordinates he gave us?"

"Sure thing."

"Hey Sora we are gonna need disguises, I mean you did say we are wanted on this world."

"Your right Axel and I have just the idea. Zexion this is what we need you to do." Sora started whispering in Zexion's ear about what to disguise themselves as when Axel yelled out at them.

"And I am NOT going to be a girl, got it memorized?"

x0x0x0x

As soon as Kairi and Riku landed in Radiant Garden Leon had them taken to the Council chambers to explain what had happened. When they arrived they noticed that not just Luke and Dumbledore's seats were empty but somebody else was missing as well.

"We understand Kairi that you are worried about Master Yoda but fear not, he is perfectly capable of handling himself. Now what happened on Auldrant?"

"We have some good and bad news," Riku began, "Van was stopped and killed in the process however Luke was killed as well." The people around the table merely laughed.

"Luke cannot die Riku, he is immortal, he just converted his body into fonons, I'm sure he explain what those are to you. As for Van dieing this is most wonderful news, he was a great threat." This came from Gandalf, who seemed to have recovered from his injuries on Middle-Earth.

"Sora was there sir, and we think he took Luke's sword." The entire room froze when Kairi said this.

"Arthas already has Frostmourne, now we have to deal with the Key of Lorelei, isn't this just fantastic!" This came from the banshee sitting in the darker area of the room.

"How sure are you that he has it?" This came from a man who they had not yet been introduced to.

"Almost positive sir, however there Is a possibility of Sora being crushed when the battlefield collapsed, he was incased in some sort of dome of energy that held him in place when we ran away."

"Then he has the sword and is alive and well, the dome was forged from the power of all 6 elements most likely, making him invincible to most damage, Van would have had to help him make it though. And now we have no idea where Sora could be."

"Actually Leon, since he went to Auldrant maybe he went to Symphonia, it would be a logical choice."

"You're right Gandalf. Riku and Kairi prepare to leave for Symphonia; I am going to send someone with you though so wait until he gets there."

"We'll wait in the ship, and send some potions and ethers with him we are starting to run low."

"Alright."

Once Riku and Kairi had left a discussion began amongst the Council. It was started off by the woman known as Miss Proudmoore.

"What are we going to do about Sora and Arthas; they clearly have somebody feeding information between the two."

"I think it's time we finally let Xemnas become human again, this way we can finally kill him."

"But Gandalf that would mean killing his heartless and Sora already did that what else could be done."

"Leon the reason he wasn't destroyed was because Master Yoda and I anchored part of him to this world, in case we ever had need of him, I think we need to break that anchor. Doing so will summon him here, in his full power as a human."

"Obviously we cannot fight him, we will have to get somebody with an almost equal balance of Light and Dark, or a total dark and total Light person to both hit him at once, and this should prevent him from making a heartless or Nobody."

"You are right Sylvanas, and I know just the two people!"

"You better be right Leon." The unknown man got up from the table and left after he said this, the light catching the metal on his arm as he exited the room, ending the meeting.

x0x0x0x

"Hello, we have an appointment with Chancellor Palpatine."

"Ah yes right this way please."

Sora Demyx Axel and Zexion followed the blue woman though a series of corridors, passing Jedi at random intervals. The illusions Zexion had put up of them as Jedi seemed to be working. Axel was still furious over the fact that Zexion made him a female alien.

"Right in here sirs." As soon as the four entered the room and saw that the man at the desk was alone, Zexion removed the illusions and they took off their hoods.

"Ah Sora, glad you made it in time I assume these are Axel Zexion and Demyx, the Nobody's Xemnas spoke of."

"Actually sir, Axel and Demyx have hearts again, all 13 of us will need them in order for the plan my Father has in store to work."

"Ah yes, Arthas did mention something about that yesterday when he was here."

"My Father was here yesterday!"

"Yes he left just this morning, but onto business, Xemnas sent you to gather pure hearts correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think the time is almost right for the Jedi to be wiped out, now Zexion if you would please cloak yourselves in that corner save Sora. I have an apprentice coming in that we need to speak with."

Zexion nodded and concealed the three Organization members as a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in Anakin, I have been expecting you."

"Chancellor, I am afraid it is not Anakin who will be finishing you off." Sidious' calm face turned into a scowl. He stood up beside Sora and stared at the bald Jedi who came through the door.

"Master Windu whatever do you mean by that?"

"It's over Sidious." Mace Windu drew his purple lightsabre and looked at the second person in the room. "Sora! This confirms it then; I will finish the two of you off then inform Master Yoda of what has happened here." Suddenly a young man walked through the door interrupting the Jedi Master.

"It is not the Jedi way to kill, they must stand trial!"

"Anakin stay out of the way, he is a threat to us all and Sora is wanted on every world in the universe!"

Mace jumped forward and took a swing at Darth Sidious, you responded with Force Lightning, holding off the attack. But Mace's strength continued to push the Dark Lord towards the windowsill, cornering him. The prolonged use of Force Lightning was causing the very essence of the Dark Lord to be consumed. Sora stood in the corner and watched, sensing unrest in the young Anakin.

"Anakin please! Help me!" Anakin seeing his only friend being tortured like this drew his weapon and cut off Windu's arms, and sent him flying through the window.

"Thank you my boy, and welcome to the Dark Side, Zexion that is enough!"

Zexion removed the illusion and showed himself Axel and Demyx to the man.

"Who are these people, and why is Sora here wanted so badly by Master Yoda?"

"These are our friends Anakin; they are living proof that the Dark Side can prolong your life! Zexion here was killed and yet he still stands same goes for Axel and Demyx. Surely Padme could be saved in a similar way if we do enough research!"

"I accept your offer then." Anakin said this solemnly.

"Excellent, from this day forward may you be known as Darth Vader!"

"What about the war my Master, the Jedi appear to be winning?"

"This clone army of theirs is about to take in some new orders." Sidious then walked over to his desk, hunched over and deformed from the attack he just withstood, and pulled out a small machine. He pressed a small button and a holographic Clone Army Commander showed up on the screen.

"Commander, initiate Order 66."

"Right away sir." Sidious pressed the button again and threw the machine back into his desk drawer.

"Now Sora, there is a machine on a planet named Mustafar, it will be capable of collecting all the hearts lost by the Jedi that will be slain tomorrow, you and Anakin must go there and take control of the machine from the Separatist leaders there, understood?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Excellent, now I have some business to attend to, I want Zexion and Anakin and yourself, to go to the Jedi temple, once there place this machine somewhere hidden, it will prevent the hearts from leaving or being taken by the heartless, kill all who are there."

"Yes, my Lord."

x0x0x0x

Three hooded figures walked into a large temple, and started wandering through the corridors. Eventually they came to a library and all sat at computers beside each other. The tallest of the three, entered in a command causing sirens to go off within the temple calling all within it to protect themselves against any invaders.

"Sora put that machine in that corner over there. Now let's get down to business."

The three figures removed there hoods to show Darth Vader, Sora and Zexion. Zexion summoned his lexicon and Sora his longbow. Vader drew his new red lightsabre, preparing for the onslaught of Jedi that would soon come to fight them. Surely enough Jedi masters and Padawans alike started gathering around the entrance to see what the commotion was all about.

"Anakin! Who are these people, and what has happened to your lightsabre?!"

"I'm sorry sir, but Anakin is unavailible at the moment; please leave a message after the slaughter." Vader rushed forward after saying this, prepared to hold off the Jedi so that Sora and Zexion could pick them off one, by one. Killing all who would try to pass him. The battle of the Jedi Temple had begun.

x0x0x0x

A small green figure was running through the halls of the Senate, searching for the source of great darkness in the building. His search brought him to the Senate meeting hall where he saw a black robed figure standing in the center on a raised platform.

"To long your evil has been untouched, Sith Lord."

"Ah Master Yoda, how pleasant of you to join me here, I always thought this place would be where the most important events in the galaxy would happen, the foremost of which being your death."

"Sidious! Shown up themselves to bring torment, the Lords of the Dark have."

"Ah, yes and your little friend Sora is here too, your entire temple should be aflame by now."

"End now, shall your reign of terror." With that Yoda drew a green lightsabre from his cloak and began jumping around the room at lightning speeds, hopping from platform to platform in his attempt to reach the Dark Lord.

Sidious responded by using the Force to remove the platforms from their places and hurl them like discuses at the small warrior. Yoda took the opportunity to jump from disc to disc to the center of the room, where he struck out at Sidious with his lightsabre. Sidious though anticipated this, and drew his lightsabre to block it in perfect timing.

The battle raged on, each combatant using various aspects of the Force to attempt and gain an advantage. Sidious using Force Lightning and hurling platforms, and Yoda producing blinding flashes of Light in an attempt to distract the Lord of the Dark and throwing platforms of his own.

The two, realizing they were both equally adept at using the Force, instead reverted to swordsmanship. Yoda began by taking several horizontal slashes at Sidious while flying through the air with the help of the Force. Sidious blocked each one masterfully, and would return each one with a strike of his own, all of which were blocked by Yoda.

"Of equal strength, it seems we are."

"Ah yes however, I'm sure the heartless would have no problems evening up this battle!" Sidious snapped his fingers and laughed maniacally as hundreds of heartless started pouring into the room from the upper most platforms, blocking off all escape but one. Yoda seeing that he was defeated Jumped through the hole in the bottom of the room, sending out a blast of Light, destroying many of the heartless and blinding Sidious.

Yoda plummeted through the tunnel and opened a Door of the Light, sending him sprawling into a small house with a computer in Radiant Garden.

When Sidious could see again all he saw was a swarm of heartless, and assuming the old Jedi Master was dead, dismissed them and went to his office to monitor the situation in comfort.

x0x0x0x

Anakin Sora and Zexion stood around the computers, completely unfazed by their battle. At their feet lay the body of every Jedi and Padawan who had been in the building. Many of them had blood red arrows and pages stuck in their chest, while others had been cut clean in half. All through the room floated hundreds of glowing hearts, leaving the place in an eerie golden and red glow, as the three warriors left.

As soon as Sora passed through the doorway he grabbed his chest and fell to his feet. Zexion and Vader looked on in awe as Sora's appearance shifted between what he looked like now and the look he had but only a few weeks ago, spiky chocolate brown hair, deep blue eyes and radiating Light from his body. A minute later Sora fell down gasping reverting back to his straight black hair, crimson eyes and white skin, the darkness oozing from his body. As Sora stood up again, not one of the three noticed the small sliver of Light that had floated away from Sora's chest.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Vader, now quickly we must get to Mustafar, Zexion open a portal."

"Fine." With that Zexion opened a portal, leading to a planet that was covered with charred rock and molten lava.

The three warriors stepped forward and got their bearings. They appeared to be exactly where Sidious had told them the Separatist leaders with the machine would be. Sora blasted down the door in front of him with a ball of shadow energy and looked at the horrified looks on the aliens faces as the three walked in, Sora cleaving many of them in half with his flaming longsword, Anakin severing their heads with his lightsabre, and Zexion flaying the flesh from their bones with his lexicon. In a matter of seconds, the room was filled with corpses, all of which were surrounding a large cubed machine with a small concave hollow in the top that had a pinprick hole in the bottom.

"This must be the heart collecting machine, Vader do you know how to work it?"

Vader stepped forward and pressed a button, causing the machine to float in the air, a black beam creating a dome over the hollow. Vader ran over to a panel on the side of the table, and pushed a few button. A holographic image of Darth Sidious floated on the table.

"Mission complete my Master, the Jedi are dead, the machine active and the Separatists eliminated."

"Well done my apprentice, soon this galaxy will be under our control, Master Sora, feel free to leave here tomorrow once all of your hearts are collected, and please gives my regards to your Father should you see him."

"Will do sir, if you could just disable that machine in the Jedi temple so those hearts will come as well, it would be appreciated."

"Why certain-, I sense a disturbance in the force near you, prepare yourselves." With that the transmission ended and the three warriors walked out of the room to where the only open landing pad was.

x0x0x0x

On the fiery planet of Mustafar, landed a small spacecraft. From it emerged a young woman who just by looking at her you could tell she was pregnant.

"Anakin! Anakin where are you!"

"Padme! Why are you here! Leave now before you get hurt."

"Anakin tell me it's not true. You didn't kill all those children; you haven't fallen to the Dark Side!"

"I will not lie to you." Vader said coldly. As he said this he noticed a small movement in the corner of his eye and much to his surprise when he turned to see what it was, he saw his old master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Obi-Wan! You betrayed me! You led HIM here!"

"Anakin please wai-kkk" Vader was using the Force to choke his wife, his rage consuming him. When she fell unconscious he threw her to the side.

"Anakin, no Darth Vader the Anakin I knew would never do that to the woman he loved. You must stop this madness! Come back, and surely Master Yoda will forgive your crimes!"

"I have done no crime, only returned the favor to the Jedi Order; the ones who would hold me down have now been put down themselves."

"Please Anakin!"

"No!" Vader drew his lightsabre and struck out at Obi-Wan but Obi-Wan saw it coming and deflected it masterfully. The two Parried and returned attacks at rapid speeds, fighting through the entire base where they had landed. Sora and Zexion followed, hidden by one of Zexion's illusions.

The Jedi fought fiercely, blow for blow, block for block, Force attack for Force attack. Until they came to a river of magma. Anakin, wit his back to the river jumped out onto a floating piece of debris but was closely followed by his master. Zexion removed his illusion knowing that if they had any chance of following them they would have to move quickly. Using the shadows as gateways Sora' brought them to the top of the piece of debris, only to see the Jedi still in combat.

Suddenly the tide of the battle turned. Obi-Wan jumped up to a ledge gaining the advantage over Vader.

"I have the higher ground Anakin, you cannot win!"

Vader merely glared at his former master, and flew off of the piece of debris towards the ledge, Obi-Wan cutting his legs off as he came. Vader fell to the shore, howling in agony and rage, the intensity of the lava igniting pieces of his clothing. Obi-Wan just turned away in sorrow, seeing what had become of his apprentice. Sora and Zexion leapt over to his aid before the flames completely consumed him, and put the fire out. Zexion quickly made a portal back to the room with the machine to pick it up and back and then the two picked up Vader and made a portal to Sidious' office.

_**Whew that was a long **__**chapter; I hope you all enjoyed it. Now I figured for those of you who are nice enough to review, there is going to be a small contest. The winner will get to choose one of the world's Sora visits in the near future. This is inspired of course by the review given last chapter about using Tales of Symphonia. **_

_**To win the competition you must be the first person to tell me, who the unknown man in the Council of Light is. There will be three hints to his identity other than the fact that he is a male (obviously) the first was in the chapter and the next will be next chapter. If you can tell me who this man is with only two clues, there is a bonus prize!**_

_**Well, that's all for now, and please review!!!**_

_**xSiNx**_


	10. Ghastly Thunder

_**No guesses on the contest yet? Oh well, for those of you who DID review, it's much appreciated! Now onto the next chapter!**_

Riku and Kairi were flying through Space in their Gummi ship, finishing their preparations for their trip to Symphonia when suddenly red lights and sirens started in the ship. Riku and Kairi rushed to the cockpit to see what the problem was.

"Riku what's going on!?" yelled Kairi over the sirens. Riku pushed a button and all the nose and lights stopped.

"Turns out that we can't go to Symphonia any time soon."

"Why not?"

"It looks like the world is….merging with another one. There isn't a single way that I think we could possibly land safely while that is going on."

"How is that possible!?"

"Well Kai, if you look to your left you'll see a large tree growing out of both worlds which seems to be bringing them together." Riku replied sarcastically thinking there was no way that could possibly happen. Kairi, being gullible, immediately looked out the window.

"Holy shit! That's one big tree!"

"Ya I kno- WHAT!" Riku in utter shock looked out the window to see a giant tree merging the two worlds and in disbelief fainted.

"That's what he gets for trying to be a smart ass." Kairi giggled. "Guess we'll have to stop at the closest world." Kairi sat down in the captain's chair and brought up the map of the area they were in and quickly found a suitable world that was marked off by a huge clock tower and a star that looked like a compass rose.

x0x0x0x

Darth Sidious was sitting in his office, waiting for Axel and Demyx to return from the mission he sent them on when he was surprised by a Dark Portal appearing in front of his desk with two and a half _**(That's right I said half!) **_people walking through it. He quickly rose from his seat and hurried over to the warriors to examine the person who was injured. Much to his disappointment, it was Darth Vader.

"What happened here Sora?"

"A man named Obi-Wan showed up with who I assume was Vader's wife. After Vader disposed of her briefly he and this Obi-Wan fought. Vader lost and had his legs cut off, and fortunately landed on the side of a river of lava. If he had been a foot closer he would be ash right now." Sidious scowled at Sora's retelling of the events, and rushed over to a hidden door.

"Quickly you two bring him in here; this is our only chance of him surviving! And leave the heart machine on my desk for now."

Zexion put the machine which seemed to be slowly pulling in hearts on the desk and then helped Sora drag Vader into what appeared to be a crossover of a machinists shop and laboratory.

"I think your work on this world is done, your companions Axel and Demyx will be back with the hearts from the temple soon enough after that stay on your ship for a day to allow the hearts to collect. Then go before too many warriors of the Light come, no doubt Obi-Wan has met up with that damned Master Yoda of his."

"Fine, Zexion let's go." Zexion merely grunted and followed the visibly ticked off Sora.

x0x0x0x

Riku woke up to find himself in what appeared to be a tree. Completely confused he stood up and walked out of what seemed to be the doorway. Upon exiting he saw Kairi sitting at a long table with about a dozen small boys and what appeared to be a teenager with a fairy on his shoulder. The teenager seeing Riku emerge from the tree directed his attention towards him. Kairi turned around to see what he was looking at.

"Riku you're awake!"

"Where are we Kairi?"

"We're in Neverland! Sora said this is where he found me, and that you were even in a pirate fight. You were fighting each other but that's beside the point." Riku scowled at this last comment.

"I guess your Peter Pan then." Riku stuck out his hand and shook Peter's.

"Yup. Now Kairi, you were just about to say why the two of you are in Neverland."

"Oh right! Well you see..." Kairi then began to explain the whole story about Sora turning to the Darkness and how he was currently on a rampage, to the merging of Symphonia and Riku fainting out of pure shock.

"Wow, I never figured Sora would be the one to betray his friends like that. Well I guess we'll have to keep an eye out for him."

"Defiantly, now Kairi we really should be going, the Council will want to hear about those worlds."

"But Riku, Peter needs our help! Surely we can stay for one day to help him out!" Riku sighed, unable to resist the puppy dog look Kairi was giving him.

"Fine, what is it you need help with Peter?"

"Well you see Riku, these boys here are the Lost Boys, and they are here in Neverland so that they never grow up. Well a few of the Lost Boys have challenged my authority and are rebelling. We fear they may be getting help from Captain Hook."

Riku flinched at the name. All his unpleasant memories of the place were slowly coming back to him. Kairi saw the pained look on his face and dragged him off to the side to talk.

"Riku, this place is bringing up bad memories isn't it?" Riku grunted in response.

"It's alright, I'm sure Peter will understand. We can head to Halloween Town in a bit; I called the King on the way here on the ship and asked him where to go next." Riku sighed in relief.

"Thanks Kairi, I'll be on the ship."

"Be right there!" Kairi ran off to talk to Peter before they left, not seeing a small rotting figure in the bushes.

x0x0x0x

Sora and Zexion met up with Demyx and Axel who returned to Sidious' office mere minutes after they had been asked to leave. They spent the next day relaxing on their ship, watching a steady stream of hearts collect in the machine, until a small beeping signaled that it was full. They planned on leaving the next morning.

"You lose again Demyx!"

"God damnit Axel, you have to be cheating, Zexion cmon he has to be!" Zexion, shockingly enough, laughed at the look on Demyx's face.

"Wait a sec…Zexion you've been changing the cards so I lose!" Axel and Zexion burst into full out laughter and started rolling on the floor holding their sides. Demyx stood there, his face crimson as he started getting dressed again. Unfortunately for them they saw a dark fog slowly materialize in the room, meaning they had distracted Sora while he was meditating. The fog slowly formed into Sora who didn't even try to hold in his anger.

"WHAT PART OF BE QUIET DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!?"

Axel and Demyx ran over into a corner and started shaking; the shadows around Sora making him seem twice as large as he actually was Zexion just turned into his quiet self again.

"Why can't the two of you be quit like Zexion," Sora sighed "If either of you two interrupts me while I try to contact my Father again I'll take both of your newly found hearts and rip them right outta your bodies!" Sora dematerialized again and went back into his room.

Axel, noticing he was holding onto Demyx who was still only in his boxers and pants, quickly recoiled and started trying to brush some form of imaginary dirt off of him, causing Zexion to laugh to himself. Until that is they heard Sora's voice from the shadows in the corner.

"I swear to god just because the whole damn Organization save myself Luxord and Larxene are gay doesn't mean the three of you can just play strip poker whenever!"

Zexion started laughing again, this time at the look of pure horror on Axel and Demyx's face.

"Hey that means you too Zexy!" whined Demyx. Zexion just conjured an illusion of Larxene and watched the other two run away from it. It was going to be a long night.

x0x0x0x

Sora woke up and went into the cabin to make himself breakfast, where he saw several empty bottles. He picked one up and dropped it immediately when he realized it was alcohol.

"Oh dear god! I don't even think I want to know." As soon as he said that Demyx Axel AND Zexion all came out of Axel's room with looks on each of them that made Sora think they were all going to be sick.

"I am NEVER drinking that much again!" Axel said while grabbing his head.

"The three of you deserve it; I don't even wanna know what happened in that room before you all fell asleep!"

"Neither do we!" Groaned Demyx.

"Well, you better feel better in five minutes when we go to see Xemnas."

"Ah hell, can't it wait!"

"Shut up and get ready Axel."

Five minutes later the hung over Axel Demyx and Zexion were standing in the cabin walking through Sora's Dark Portal, dreading the remarks they were going to get from the other members.

The group finished walking through the corridor of Darkness and once again stared at the door that led to the room where the Organization was.

"You three stay here, Axel gimme that machine." Axel handed Sora the machine and quickly stepped to the side, letting Sora into the room.

"Well, well looks like you have the hearts Sora." Xemnas said from across the room.

"Yes, now tell me more about my father, what's his name and what world is he on!"

"Patience Sora, we must see if these hearts can revive one of us first. Bring the machine over here."

Sora did as he was told and brought the machine over to Xemnas, who immediately let the hearts free. Hearts poured from the hollow in the machine, filling the top of the room with glowing red lights. The machine eventually emptied and the Organization stared at the hearts, hoping one of them would fly to them.

Nothing happened until suddenly a bright pink heart flew out of the mix and struck one of the members square in the chest, knocking them over, and blowing off their hood. It was Larxene. Then another heart flew out of the mix, a deep crimson one and another member was treated in the same fashion. This time it was Marluxia who got the heart. Then slowly, the hearts dissipated into the air, on their way to Kingdom Hearts.

"Well, well it seems two of us will be leaving today." The rest of the Organization groaned and sat back down. "But surely six of you traveling together would be too much, perhaps you should split into groups of three, Sora I'll let you handle that once you leave. As for you father, I have already told you he is one of the Lords of the Dark through that orb you touched when you first came here. He has asked me not to tell you his name but I can tell you that he is from the world of Azeroth. That being said, that world has many beings of the Dark with great power and it would be next to impossible to differentiate between any of them. Only when he chooses will you know who he is."

"As always you are useless Xemnas, what do you want next?"

"I have no plans at the moment for you; feel free to destroy whatever worlds you feel for the time being."

"Finally, Larxene, Marluxia let's get going." With that Sora and his new companions left the room.

x0x0x0x

Riku and Kairi didn't know what to expect upon arriving at Halloween Town, Sora had only told them brief stories about him and a Jack Skellington. The shock they had when they stepped on the world almost caused Riku to wet his pants. Riku had turned into a vampire much like Sora had, and Kairi turned into a banshee, and would occasionally flicker in and out of existence.

"Holy shit, why didn't Sora tell us about this!?"

"I dunno Riku, but we better hurry and find that Jack he told us about."

Riku and Kairi walked through an alley that was lined with what appeared to be tombstones until they reached what seemed to be the most morbid version of a town square they had ever seen. There was a guillotine off to one side and all the gates were rusted and crooked. The fountain in the center didn't have water in it but what appeared to be some form of poisonous ichor. The entire place seemed as if it had never seen a day of sunlight.

Suddenly the water in the fountain started to bubble turn red. A large splash was heard and out popped a flaming skeleton, long and lithe similar to the Wight Knight heartless and dressed completely in black. The flames around his skull died down and his grin change from one of maliciousness to one that seemed inviting.

"Welcome to Halloween Town! Now who might you two be?" asked the skeleton.

"Are you Jack Skellington?" asked Kairi.

"You mean Jack Skellington, the Knight of Nightmares, the Pumpkin King!" As Jack said this he flared up in flames again. "If so then yes! I am! And who might you two be?"

"My names Kairi and these is Riku, we're friends of Sora." Kairi replied. Riku was currently hiding behind a tombstone, unable to comprehend how a giant flaming skeleton was talking to them.

"Ah Sora did mention you whenever he was here. Please come in come in, Sally would just absolutely love to meet you!" Jack turned towards what appeared to be a fairly old mansion. Kairi turned around to see Riku shaking behind a tombstone.

"You've fought heartless and some of the most powerful people in the universe, yet your afraid of Jack, a friend of Sora's?"

"I-I-I d-d-don't l-like sk-sk-skeletons." Riku stuttered.

"Oh cmon you big baby, wait til Leon and Cloud here about this one!" As soon as Kairi said this, Riku jumped up and ran towards the mansion leaving Kairi in the town square giggling to herself.

x0x0x0x

When Sora walked out of the room with Marluxia and Larxene in tow Axel and Demyx went from their usual hyper selves, to statues, their eyes not leaving Larxene.

"Axel, Demyx, Zexion!" yelled Marluxia, running around and hugging all three of them. Larxene just stood their glaring daggers at Axel.

"Alright, so Xemnas says we should split up into groups of three, any idea's?" Zexion walked over to Sora and whispered something in his ear. Sora grinned his trademark grin as he heard what Zexion had to say.

"Alright, I'll go along with what Zexion says, it'll be myself, Zexion and Marluxia and Axel Demyx and Larxene." A cruel smile spread across Sora's face as he saw the frightened looks of Axel and Demyx. "And I guess I'll make Larxene the leader of the second group." Axel and Demyx both fainted.

"I'm really starting to like you Sora." laughed Larxene. Everyone else joined in, knowing how much Axel and Demyx feared Larxene.

_God, I haven't laughed like that in ages._

_**Well maybe if you weren't depressed all the time you would laugh more. That being said that was gold what you did to Axel and Demyx.**_

_Why thank you Roxas._

"Alright, my group is going to go wreak havoc on Halloween Town, where do you wanna go Larxene?"

"I guess we'll go to the Land of Dragons once yin and yang here wake up."

"Alright, we'll meet up here again in two days. Let's go!"

With that Zexion opened a Dark Portal and he and Marluxia and Sora walked through it emerging in a snowy town square with a carousel. Larxene just laughed manically to herself.

"Might as well have a little fun before we go." With that Larxene clapped her hands together, shocking Demyx and Axel awake.

"Alright you two scumbags, you hear Sora I am in charge so let's get moving, we're going to destroy the Land of Dragons."

"Yes ma'am!" groaned the two guys. Another clap of thunder and lightning from Larxene caused the two to open a Dark Portal and run through, leaving Larxene behind laughing like a hyena.

x0x0x0x

"Wow I never thought Sora would turn around and do something like this, he always seemed so happy." Remarked Jack. Kairi and Riku had just finished explaining what had happened to Jack and Sally in their new mansion.

"Don't worry you two, there isn't a single person here who can physically die so should Sora show up, we'll get him and no one will be in danger."

"That's good to hear Sally. Now before we leave to go to inform the other worlds that the King told us to go to, Sora said something about Santa Claus." A small glimmer was in Kairi's eyes as she said this. Riku again sat their shocked not thinking this was possible.

"Ah yes, I guess we should go tell Sandy Claws, well let me show you to the door to Christmas Town."

Jack stood up and showed them out of the labyrinthine mansion, and into the forest out back where there was a grove of trees, all with symbols of different holidays on them. Of all the doors though, the only one that caught Kairi's attention was the one with the Christmas tree on it.

"Just jump inside and you'll be in Christmas town, I have to stay here to keep an eye on things, hope you have fun."

With that Kairi pulled Riku into the tree and they both fell through the magical portal, landing on a hill covered in snow. Both turned red but not from the cold, from the position the two had fallen, Riku on top of Kairi.

"Well, well, well I thought this was all a misunderstanding." Kairi froze as she heard this voice, a voice that no matter how many times she had heard it, never sounded as icy as it did then.

x0x0x0x

"King Mickey I need to speak with you at once!"

"Come in."

"Sorry to interrupt you sir but I must return to my home world now, our sources say that Sora may strike there soon. Please inform the rest of the Council where I have gone.

"Alright, I'll tell them at tomorrow's meeting, but how do you plan on dealing with Sora if he shows up?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure there's at least one dark warrior there who will still fight him if you catch my drift."

"Ah, your going to lead him to HIM, alright I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this but do as you must."

"By your leave."

With that the mysterious man of the Council exited the room, his metal arm catching on the light as he left, and his red cloak billowing as he turned.

x0x0x0x

Sora, Zexion and Marluxia were walking up the snowy hill to Halloween Town, with Santa Claus their prisoner, and Christmas Town in flames. As the trio reached the crest of the hill, Sora and Santa say something that had a tremendous effect on both of their hearts; fear and pity in Santa's and rage and hatred in Sora's. Sora made the trio halt when he saw this.

"Leave them to me." Spat Sora as he trudged up the hill, shiv and longsword in each hand.

"Well, well, well I thought this was all a misunderstanding." Riku quickly stood up, seeing that Kairi was frozen in fear.

"Sora it's not what you think you see we were ju-ARGH!" Riku grabbed at his shoulder, where he now found Sora's shiv.

"Enough excuses, you knew my feelings Riku and yet you betray me once, then you betray me AGAIN now, enough of this, this time you die!"

Sora raised his longsword high ready to behead Riku and swung down quickly. But Sora's sword met another sword, and when he looked up Sora saw the one person he didn't want to see on this world.

"Step aside Jack; this is not your fight."

"No, you will not hurt your friends." Jack stepped in front of Sora, his long rusted broadsword ready to block another attack.

"Jack please, don't make me kill you, one of the people who have never wronged me."

"I'm undead how can you possibly kill me."

Sora snapped his fingers and several Nobody's popped out of the ground, but these weren't normal Nobody's. These Nobody's seemed to be rotting.

"I can control the undead Jack, and have complete control over the Shadows, I may not be able to kill you physically, but I can make you wish I could."

Jack stood his ground for a moment, and then stepped aside.

"I will not interfere, for I know what you would do. If you promise to leave us alone and never come back I'll give you these two as prisoner's so long as you won't kill them."

Sora scowled at Jack's resilience.

"Fine, I will not kill them, and I will leave Sally and you and your whole world alone. Now bind their hands." Sora recalled his shiv from Riku's shoulder, who let out a deafening scream. Jack did as he was told, and bound Kairi and Riku's hands in magical Bone Shackles.

"Good, Zexion Marluxia take them to the Castle That Never Was."

"Alright! I bet my flowers need some serious caring for." Marluxia stated, before opening a portal to the Castle and pushing the prisoners through, with Zexion following closely behind.

"Now Jack, I am sorry I had to put you through all of this but you must understand what they have done to me." Sora allowed the shell of shadows around him to dissipate revealing the old Sora, except this time he looked different. His usually spiky hair was drooping and flat, his eyes had lost their sheen and he looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Sora! What has happened to you?" Jack gasped.

"This is what happens when you lose your Light Jack, take care of Sally. And Santa," Sora turned around and cut his bonds free as he said this. "Please, forgive me, I never meant you any harm."

Sora allowed his shell of shadows to reform around him, turning him back into his ghastly new self and left through the portal Marluxia had opened, leaving Jack and Santa standing on the hill, watching Christmas Town burn.

"Do you think he meant it Sandy?"

"Undoubtedly, that boy has lost so much; I can understand why he's acting like this. That boy is just like his Father, chasing the damned for so long that he has become damned himself. He still goes on the naughty list though!"

_**Well, that's chapter 10, I hoped you all enjoyed it. The contest is still going on and I hope to have a winner soon. Thank you very much to those of you who reviewed last chapter, like always it is much appreciated, and to those of you who didn't review, don't make me sick Larxene on you :P (jk). **_

_**xSiNx**_


	11. Blood Red Justice

_**Hey everyone. Thank you to the two of you who reviewed, and now on with the story!**_

_**Don't do this Sora!**_

_Quiet Roxas, I am going to teach that bastard the meaning of pain._

_**Sora, if you go through with this you will never forgive yourself.**_

_It's hard to worry about that when I can't feel remorse anyways._

_**That doesn't mean you always won't, now c'mon enough of this revenge thing, just listen to what they have to say. I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding.**_

_You just want to see Namine again; you don't care about what they did to me._

_**I do want to see her again but you and I are the same person, and I know you still love Kairi, so stop this nonsense and forgive them!**_

_Fine, I will forgive Kairi and the rest of my friends, but after I'm through with Riku._

Sora received no reply from his Nobody.

x0x0x0x

Kairi woke up in the exact same prison cell that she had been held in before, the only difference this time was that Riku was in it with her his hands bound in what appeared to be manacles made of bone. She pondered how she had got there and then remembered the events at Halloween Town.

"Riku, wake up!" Kairi said while nudging Riku gently.

"Unh- what is it Kairi?"

"Well let's see, we are currently Sora's prisoners in the Castle that Never Was, you have sort of bone manacles on your wrists and nobody except Jack and Santa Claus know where we are." Kairi said, gasping for air as she finished.

"We are pretty screwed aren't we?"

"Pretty much."

Suddenly the two heard footsteps from where Kairi remembered the door being. Marluxia stood in front of the cell, fumbling with a key trying to open the door, several Nobody's at his side. Once he had the door open, the Nobody's picked up Riku, who shockingly didn't even resist.

"Where are you taking him!?" screamed Kairi.

"Well girl, Master Sora plans to teach this guy a lesson, as for you he will escort you back to Radiant Garden when he is finished."

Kairi in gasped in both horror and surprise.

"He's…taking me back?"

"Yes, now silence, Sora is waiting."

Kairi crawled back into the corner of her cell and watched as the limp for of Riku was carried away and Marluxia locking the door.

_Why is he taking me back, doesn't he know he'll be in trouble?_

_**Because he still cares for you.**_

_I hope so Namine, but I'm scared about what he'll do to Riku._

x0x0x0x

Sora stood in the Proof of Existence and looked at the twelve portals that stood in front of him. He had just finished rebuilding Zexion's portal, making the number that was working six.

_Pity I won't get to see all twelve working._

Sora's thoughts were interrupted by a Dark Portal forming behind him. From it emerged Axel Demyx and Larxene, all of which were laughing.

"Do I even want to know?" asked Sora, scared to think of what they had done.

"Oh, never thought you would be here Sora, well let's see, I electrocuted the Emperor to death, Axel burnt the palace to the ground and Demyx called on a flood to wash away the villagers." Replied Larxene.

"Good, sounds like you had fun, now excuse me Marluxia should have the prisoner ready."

"Prisoner!?" screamed all three as he left, not thinking Sora the kind to take prisoners.

Sora jumped into a nearby shadow and emerged in a dark room. On the wall hung Riku, held up by his arms, which were held in extremely rusty chains.

_**I am warning you now, this next part will be fairly gory and I am changing the rating to M until the next author's note, If you do not feel you can handle it please skip to the next Author's note.**_

"Well Riku it looks like I'll finally get my revenge on you for your treachery."

"Sora, please." Groaned Riku.

"Please what; forgive you, for hiding something so important from me? Something you knew would break my heart! You did more damage by NOT telling me, and now you pay."

Sora summoned his shiv and walked over to the barely conscious Riku. Riku didn't respond until he felt a sharp metal object pierce the skin on his arm, and being forced from his elbow to his shoulder, allowing blood to flow freely from it. Riku screamed in pain.

"One, for keeping me from Kairi two years ago."

Sora took his shiv along Riku's other arm in the same fashion, causing Riku to scream in agony once again.

"Two, for hiding from me while I searched for you."

Sora held Riku's face up and looked him dead in the eye.

"And three for doing things behind my back!"

Riku gasped as he felt Sora's shiv slice just below abdomen, the pain almost unbearable.

"Let's see who the ladies man is now."

_**End gory section, now back to the Teen rating.**_

Riku merely gagged on his breathe, not believing Sora had just done what he had done.

"I know you've had your eye on Kairi this whole time, maybe now you'll know better than hiding things behind my back for your own gain!"

"Curaga!" A bright green light filled the room blinding Sora and Riku.

When Sora could see again, he noticed all of Riku's wounds had healed and he was lying on the floor, almost unconscious; a ghostlike figure standing between him and Sora.

"That is enough! I am NOT standing by and watching you torture your best friend Sora!"

"Roxas, you have no physical form, how you cured him I have no clue but I do know that you can't stop me."

"You do any more, and next time you see Kairi, I'll make you hurt her."

Sora's expression changed from one of mocking to one of disbelief and fear.

"You wouldn't you would be hurting Namine at the same time!"

"If it stops your madness then I will!"

Sora glared at the apparition of his Nobody and turned around.

"Fine, Riku my revenge on you is now complete." Sora opened a Dark Portal behind Riku. "Have fun at Radiant Garden!" With that Sora kicked his friend hard in the ribs, sending him flying through the portal.

"There was no need for that!"

"Get back inside me now, I'm going to take Kairi back to Radiant Garden."

"You sicken me Sora, the fact that you would do that to your best friend."

"Next time Roxas, I plan on killing him."

"You said you had your vengeance!"

"Ya, well this time it's for fun."

Roxas' face showed his pure disbelief, and he stood there for a moment before going back into Sora. Sora again jumped into the shadows in a corner of the room and emerged in front of Kairi's cell.

"Kairi, I have come to take you to Radiant Garden." Sora said calmly, in the voice he used to have.

"Where's Riku?" she whispered.

"He's waiting for you there." Sora spat.

"Sora, please, tell me you didn't hurt him to bad."

"I healed him when I was done, he should be fine." Disdain dripped from Sora's words.

"Alright, I'll go, but only if you stop this whole mess, you come back to the Light and pay for your crimes."

"Only if you forgive me for all that I've done and still love me."

Kairi stood there in utter shock; neither the old Sora nor the new one would ever say something like this. "I do still love you, now let's go."

Sora opened a Dark Portal behind him and opened Kairi's cell with a snap of his fingers. He walked over to Kairi and grabbed her hand in his and then dropped down to the ground in agony.

Light encased Sora, causing him to writhe in pain and dissolving his shadowy shell revealing his old self, fully restored. He stood up slowly and looked at Kairi. Seeing the worried expression on her face, he knew she hadn't done that on purpose.

"Sora, what's happened to you!?"

"I'll explain later, now let's go before the portal closes. Help me up please; I don't know if I can walk."

With that Kairi helped Sora up and held him underneath his shoulder helping him walk through the portal into a small house with a large armchair and computer. Sora collapsed on the ground unconscious. Kairi hurried over to Sora to see if he was alright, and in her fervor neglected to see a small shadow flow out of Sora and disappear.

x0x0x0x

When Sora woke up he found himself lying on the couch in Merlin's house, with Kairi, Leon and Cloud standing watch over him and manacles on his hands.

"I assume these are so I don't attack anyone?" Sora said weakly.

"You stand trial in two hours, you are charged with two counts of murder, one of high treason and one of torturing another sentient being."

Sora looked over at Kairi, who was crying. "Kairi."

"I can't believe you did that to him Sora! Of all the ways you could get back at him you maim him for life! You ended his family's bloodline!"

"I-I wasn't myself. Ask the King he should know what happened."

"You killed him Sora." Cloud responded sadly. A look of shear terror spread across Sora's face.

"Get up and get ready, the remaining members of the Council of Light will be pleased to have your trial over with as soon as possible." Leon responded his words laced with anger.

Kairi and Leon left the room, leaving Sora alone with Cloud who had his eyes shut.

"Cloud, nobody believes me do they?"

"Honestly Sora, no I believe you."

"Why?'

"The same thing happened to me when I found out about all kinds of lies on my home world; I exploded in anger and let the darkness overtake me. You know him today as Sephiroth; it is possible that you were overtaken by a dark being of immense power."

"But who would be strong enough to do such a thing?"

"Your Father, now get up and go the bathroom or whatever, we gotta go."

Sora stood up, shocked outlined on his face as he walked towards the washroom. He thought his Father had died at sea.

x0x0x0x

"Sora Hikari, you are charged with Murder, High Treason and Torture how do you plea."

"Not guilty ma'am."

"Well, plead your case then."

Sora gulped, nervous to present his shaky case that he had come up with in the bathroom.

"I would like to call," Sora gulped again "Riku to testify."

The entire room murmured in surprise. Miss Proudmoore banged her gavel and motioned to the bailiff to summon Riku. Riku walked into the room moments later, glaring daggers at Sora. He sat down beside Miss Proudmoore and was sworn in before Sora started his questioning.

"Riku, have I looked like I do now for as long as you have known me?"

"You've changed like anyone does while they grow but yes." Riku replied, his words venom to Sora's ears.

"Please describe the person who tortured you and you saw kill Goofy."

"He was your height, had long straight black hair, pale white skin, and glowing crimson eyes. He wore a black cloak like that of Organization XIII and had three weapons, a bow a sword and a dagger."

Sora's confidence grew as he continued.

"Let the jury look at me now and see that I do not look at all like the description Riku gave." Riku scowled at this.

"Riku did you see who killed King Mickey?"

"No, I found an arrow at the scene and when I returned to Merlin's house the person I described had left."

"Have you EVER seen me practice archery?"

"No."

"Do you think a beginner archer could have shot down the King?"

"No."

"Answer the same questions for Goofy, except with a dagger."

"Yes I saw Goofy killed by the man I described, no you have never practiced throwing knives to my knowledge and no a beginner couldn't have thrown a dagger that well in my opinion."

The entire room started murmuring again, unable to believe what Riku had said. Miss Proudmoore banged her gavel again, restoring order to the room.

"No further questions."

"Alight Sora, Riku you may step down." Riku stood up and walked out of the room, glaring at Sora the whole time.

"Does the prosecution have anyone to call to the stand?"

"Yes Miss," A somber looking Gandalf stepped out of the shadows and before the podium where Miss Proudmoore sat. "We wish to call Sora to the stand."

Sora hesitantly walked to where Riku had been and was sworn in.

"Master Sora, I have one question fro you, can you tell us where you have been for the past week?" Gandalf asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't remember."

"Remember Sora you are under oath you must tell the truth."

"I am telling the truth, I don't remember anything past falling through a pool of darkness on Destiny Islands after arguing with Riku."

Gandalf was shocked. He could detect no trace of lying from Sora.

"No further questions."

"You can step down Sora." Miss Proudmoore said firmly. "Would the jury please adjourn to decide on a verdict?

The Jury left the room, and then the rest of the room emptied except for Miss Proudmoore, Lady Sylvanas, Gandalf, Yoda, Leon and a mysterious figure who was in the shadows, nothing but his black attire and blood red cloak visible except his metal arm.

"Sora, we are the Council of Light, usually there are seven of us but Master Dumbledore has been killed by an agent of the Lords of the Dark."

Sora just stood there and nodded.

"We have something important to tell you, about your father."

Sora instantly paid attention to the words coming out of Sylvanas' mouth.

"Your father is a Dark Lord, the second most powerful. His name is Arthas and he rules as the Lich King on Azeroth, and has control over a large portion of the undead there."

Sora felt like throwing up, he couldn't believe that his father was Arthas, Lord of the Dark.

"We just felt that you should know this Sora, now take a seat the jury should be ready soon."

Sora sat down and looked blankly ahead of him, unable to comprehend what he had just been told. Eventually the jury walked out of their room, one with an envelope in his hand. The public was then allowed in again to hear the verdict. Miss Proudmoore took her seat upon her podium and directed her attention towards the envelope the bailiff had just handed her, opening it and reading the jury's decision.

"Have you reached a verdict?"

"Yes, on the first count of Murder in the first degree we find Sora, not guilty." The hooded man replied.

The room erupted into murmurs again.

"On the count of Torture we find Sora, not guilty."

The hooded man's words only made the murmuring grow louder, and Riku who was sitting in the front row now, glared daggers at Sora as the verdict was read.

"On the count of High Treason we find Sora, not guilty."

The murmur grew even louder as people no longer whispered, anticipating the final verdict.

"On the final count of Murder we find Sora, not guilty." The hooded man said again causing the crowd to erupt into full on cheers. Sora sank into his chair in relief and Riku stormed out of the court room, enraged at what had just happened. It wasn't until then that Sora noticed something was wrong. The hooded man walked towards Sora, the sound of metal scraping together barely audible amidst the din of cheering.

The man finally reached Sora and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Your welcome, son." The words traveled like ice through Sora's veins. He looked over to the jury and saw two faces hiding under their hoods that he would never forget, and brought back memories of the last week; Xemnas and Darth Sidious in full out smiles.

The entire last weeks events went through Sora's mind at lightning speed causing him to recoil slightly and fall back into his chair. He looked up into his father's hood and saw nothing but his mouth, long grey hair and glowing icy eyes. He looked over to Sidious and Xemnas again and saw between them a man who looked like he was half snake, a man whose face was covered completely by a helmet except for his fiery red eyes. To Xemnas's right there was a man with pale purple skin, with runes etched on it and a blindfold on.

"It is time my son, for you to embrace the darkness, and join us as the seventh Lord."

"What about Kairi?" Sora whispered.

"She shall come in due time."

Suddenly Sora heard screams coming from the stands where the public sat. Out of nowhere emerged a shadowy black mass similar to that of a heartless, but it was an exact replica of Sora.

The dark figure leapt towards Sora and flew straight into his chest, causing him to transform into his new self again, long black hair, crimson eyes and pale white skin.

"What is this madness!" screamed Gandalf. Sylvanas and Jaina _**(Miss Proudmoore) **_However had their weapons drawn. Leon too had his gunblade out and slowly the Council of Light armed themselves.

Gandalf looked around the room until he saw one of the jurors standing near Sora laughing. He turned to the other jurors to see them doing the same. And suddenly realized what had happened.

"Lords of the Dark, you hold no power here!" Gandalf raised his staff, creating a blinding white Light that when it faded had blown the hoods off of the Lords revealing them to the Council.

"You cannot win Gandalf," spoke the man with the helmet, his voice deep and commanding. "The Dark Lords have come to end this now!"

"Sauron! You shall not succeed!"

"Illidan you wretch, how did you escape Maiev? We had heard that you had been killed in the Black Temple!" screeched Sylvanas.

"You do not expect beings as weak as her and her puny allies powerful enough to vanquish me do you? I simply infused my essence into the Twin Blades!" Sylvanas scowled at this comment.

The mysterious man in the shadows spoke to the snake man still not revealing himself.

"Voldemort, neither of us can die and Dumbledore is not here to face you. You and I shall settle this elsewhere!" The man waved his cloak causing him and Voldemort to disappear into thin air.

"Sidious, resilient you have become."

"Ah yes Master Yoda, but how did you escape that fall?"

"Much to learn, you still have!"

"Xemnas!"

"Ah Master Leonheart, I am sorry for interrupting your trial here but we couldn't allow an injustice to pass, after all Arthas was pretty much in control."

"This time the keyblades will destroy you for good!"

"Strong words, for someone without a keyblade."

All that was left was Jaina staring at Arthas, with Sora knocked out in the middle.

"You will not take our son like this!"

"Foolish mortal, destiny itself has risen up against you! The Master is preparing to come out and today, we shall snuff out the Light for good!"

Suddenly a bright Light came from the spectator stands, and from its center there was an auburn haired girl.

"You won't take Sora away from me!" Kairi yelled.

"Ah a Princess of Heart," laughed Arthas, "I am truly sorry, but my son must come with me, you are welcome to join us should you wish however. Remember being pure of heart can mean pure darkness as well."

"Enough Arthas!" screamed Jaina.

"Jaina, I am just trying to be polite, perhaps an eternity as an undead servant will teach you better!"

Arthas drew Frostmourne, his sword, causing the other Lords of the Dark to summon weapons.

The Battle of Radiant Garden had begun.

_**There is your third and final clue as to who the mystery man is, immortality. Well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and I defiantly hope that somebody wins this competition, I wouldn't want to just say who it is, how anti-climactic! Again thank you to those of you who reviewed, and to those who didn't thanks for reading anyways: P**_

_**xSiNx**_


	12. The Battle of Radiant Garden

_**I would like to thank you all for your reviews, last chapter had 5 which is the most I've gotten yet! The contest is now over and hopefully the winner's world will be used for the next chapter. Now onto the part that (I hope) you've been waiting for, The Battle for Radiant Garden!**_

Arthas lunged forward, attempting to spear Jaina with Frostmourne, but she saw the attack coming and conjured a wall of ice to block the attack. She then summoned a water elemental to help her fight. Arthas quickly turned it to ice and shattered it with the flat of his blade, spraying shards of ice in every direction, some hitting the other combatants.

Yoda and Darth Sidious were in the midst of a heated duel, each one using the Force in an attempt to gain an advantage. Yoda started throwing pieces of furniture at Sidious, who would blast them apart with Force Lightning. The two, seeing they were equally matched in the ways of the Force, drew their lightsabres and began flying around the room attacking each other, using the Force to move at lightning speeds.

Gandalf and Sauron were fighting fiercely from opposing sides of the court room. Sauron conjuring up balls of Darkness, and Gandalf blames of flame and Light. No matter how many spells either fired neither seemed to tire. Eventually the entire spectator area was aflame from Gandalf's numerous fireballs. Seeing no point in continuing their magical duel Sauron drew his sword at charged at Gandalf. Gandalf however knew Sauron's only weakness, his ring. Gandalf parried Sauron's attack and before the Dark Lord could respond, cut his ring finger off his left hand, severing his tie to the mortal plane and banishing him. Sauron was defeated, leaving Gandalf to help the rest of the Council of Light.

Leon flew at Xemnas from every direction possible, using his gunblade to throw himself through the air at alarming speeds. Xemnas though blacked every single attack with his aerial blades with relative ease.

"Enough Squall, time for Radiant Garden to be destroyed!"

"Over my dead body!"

With that Xemnas summoned a cage of lasers around Leon at started firing them at him at a blinding speed. Leon blocked every attack for about a minute, throwing at least a hundred lasers off into the rest of the room, but eventually one caught him in the arm making him unable to hold the gunblade to deflect the last beams of the attack. Each of the remaining beams went straight through Leon, causing him to twitch as each one made contact and left. Once the attack was over a large yellow, almost white, heart rose from his unmoving body. Squall Leonheart had fallen. Xemnas walked over to his corpse and spat on it, then turned his attention to helping Sidious with Yoda and Gandalf.

"To think, a creature made by the Lich King is in the Council of Light, how ironic."

"Enough Illidan, the irony is that you turned into what you swore to defeat."

"To think Sylvanas, it's happened to both of us."

Illidan then summoned up the demonic powers within him and turned into a massive black creature, an Avatar of Darkness. Sylvanas leapt onto the podium where Jaina had presided over the court room and began summoning something herself. Seconds later a large demon with a vampiric appearance appeared beside her.

"Varimathras, destroy the Betrayer!"

"As you wish my Lady."

The Nathrezim (_**That's what they are called, pardon me on the spelling.)**_ lunged out at Illidan and engaged him. Illidan took swipe after swipe at him with his Twin Blades, but each time the Dreadlord(_**Class)**_ blocked it with his claws, all while Sylvanas launched arrow after arrow into Illidan's body, each one seemingly doing nothing. Finally the darkness around Illidan began to disperse, reverting him back to his normal self.

"Enough of this, I'll incinerate this whole damn world!"

With that Illidan ran out of the room, leaving flaming tracks in his wake.

"Get him!" Sylvanas screamed at the Dreadlord. Varimathras ran after Illidan, leaving Sylvanas to help Jaina with Arthas, her creator."

While this was all happening Kairi had dragged Sora's body into a corner of the room and tried to wake him up, using whatever control of the Light she had, but nothing would work.

"C'mon Sora wake up, please!" Kairi whispered, tears' falling on Sora's sleeping body. Suddenly Yuffie appeared behind her in a puff of smoke.

"Quickly Kairi we have to get out of here! Leon is already down and god knows what else could happen!" The sorrow in Yuffie's voice was clear, even though she tried to mask it.

"What about Sora!?" cried Kairi.

"There isn't much we can do; neither of us can carry him out of here."

Kairi looked towards the battle and seeing how destructive each successive blow was becoming, decided she had to leave. She nodded to Yuffie signaling her to leave. Once Yuffie disappeared Kairi bent over Sora's lifeless body and gave him a quick kiss.

"Please get out of here safe Sora." she whispered as she ran, not noticing Sora twitch as she left.

The battle raged on for hours, each side losing members. So far the Light had lost Leon and Gandalf, and the dark had lost Sauron and Sidious with Illidan and Sylvanas running out into the streets of Radiant Garden, where all the inhabitants were being evacuated.

Arthas and Xemnas remained in the now roofless courtroom, battling Jaina and Yoda. Each side had stopped combat briefly, but wouldn't take their eyes off their opponents. Neither side seemed tired.

"Evenly matched, it seems we are."

Arthas and Xemnas began laughing manically.

"Hardly Master Yoda, you see it is three against two for us, I think the battle is about to turn in our favor!" scoffed Xemnas.

"What the hell do you mean!?" screamed Jaina amidst the crackling sound of the fire elementals at her sides.

"This!" yelled Arthas in his icy tone." Arise my son, and fight those who have betrayed you!"

As soon as Arthas had yelled this Sora woke up, his memory of the past week restored and one new thought crossing his mind: _She really does love me…._

Jaina and Yoda looked at him walking between his Father and Xemnas, malice in his eyes, his flaming obsidian longsword summoned in his hands.

"So, you are my Father?" asked Sora.

"Yes, we left you on Destiny Islands knowing that you would become the hero of the Light, we wanted you to have friends, so that your powers over the dark would grow even stronger, something that couldn't happen if you had just played with undead in Northrend."

The icy aura around his father chilled Sora to the bone, but h e did not shiver.

"I am the son… of a Lich." Sora stated, shock on his face.

"No not a Lich, a Death Knight!"

"A Death Knight, can Death Knights love?"

"Yes they can, but you and I are the only ones left." Jaina couldn't stand it anymore.

"Don't listen to him Sora! Death Knights are evil beings, bent on destruction they cannot love!"

"If I could not love, then why would I be telling you this now, unlike your mother?" Arthas replied, looking at Jaina straight in the eye. Sora looked at her, the look on her face showing that Arthas was not lying.

"This…can't be true."

"Sora listen to –"

"You are my mother, and yet you hid this all from me… you kept me in the dark."

"Sora it was for your good please trust me!"

"You have kept me in the dark all my life; I feel it's time I returned the favor!"

The rage and hatred in Sora's heart acted as a furnace, providing Sora with more power than he could ever imagine. He raised his hand and sent balls of shadow and, surprisingly to him, ice into the fire elementals dispersing their essence. Arthas and Xemnas stood back laughing. Sora rushed forward, sword raised ready to strike down his still shocked mother when suddenly a red cloak knocked him through a portal of Light, into a realm that he didn't recognize. Arthas and Xemnas merely scowled at the new comer.

"Vincent, what about Voldemort!?"

"He fled, had something to do on his world." Vincent replied coldly.

"Changed indeed, the tides have!" yelled Yoda charging forward towards Xemnas and spearing him through the heart with his lightsabre. Arthas tried to return the blow but instead ended up sending his blade through Xemnas's heart as well (_**or at least where it would be). **_Xemnas just laughed.

"I cannot die Yoda you should know this."

"That, is about to change." Responded Vincent, who at the same time knocked over the podium where Jaina had been, revealing a small box."

"Say goodbye Xemnas." Vincent then shot the box with Cerberus, destroying the anchor that held Xemnas together.

Xemnas then looked like he should have, blood pouring down his chest and fear on his face.

"I…feel…" with that Xemnas fell to the ground, his reign of terror over the universe finally at an end. Arthas stood still, seemingly unphased.

"It seems you have won this battle, Congratulations warriors of the Light, for this shall be the last victory you ever taste!" Arthas then raised his hand and conjured a block of pure ice and swung his sword at it, shattering it into a million pieces. Jaina and Vincent saw this coming however and did their best to protect themselves and Yoda; however a large fragment of ice went straight through the small Jedi's arm.

Arthas then summoned a portal of pure darkness and yelled out onto the battlefield.

"ILLIDAN! We must leave meet me at Icecrown!"

With that Arthas walked through his portal, leaving the remaining members of the Council of Light to salvage what was left of Radiant Garden.

x0x0x0x

The next Day Jaina, Sylvanas, Yoda and Vincent held a meeting in King Mickey's office in Disney Castle.

"So y'all are telling me that the Lords of the Dark somehow became the jurors of Sora's trial and acquitted him, then attacked killing Leon and Gandalf and now Radiant Garden is in ruins?"

"Yes sir, we had just finished putting out the fires Illidan had started before we came." Responded Jaina.

"Do we know where Sora and Kairi are?"

"Kairi is home on the Destiny Islands, we've sent Riku there as well and Yuffie Aerith Cid and Cloud are going to stay there and explain everything to their parents and so on." Replied Sylvanas

"Good and Sora?"

"We don't know." Vincent coolly stated. King Mickey sighed.

"I know I said I wouldn't join the Council again but it looks like I have no choice. Master Yoda do you have that ring Sauron dropped?"

"Yes however, too injured to fight anymore, I have become."

The shard of ice that had been flung at Yoda had been laced with so much darkness that he had been weekend to a point so physically that he could barely walk.

"So we need three more members huh? Well I guess we'll have to come up with a plan."

"I could name two already for you."

"Well Vincent, who are they?"

"Cloud."

The Council members seemed to all agree with his idea except King Mickey.

"We already have two representatives from Azeroth; we don't want two from Midgar as well."

"Cloud can represent Radiant Garden like Leon did."

"That could work then I guess, what about the other?"

"Riku."

"Are you insane, that poor boy has been through enough torture, there is no way we could ask him to go fight Sora!"

"Jaina I'm sorry but I think Vincent is onto something, if we awaken the Light in Riku then he may be strong enough to stop Sora. Then we can deal with the rest of the Lords!"

"Well your majesty, I'll go get Riku and bring him here then. Any orders before we leave?"

"Yes, bring Cloud too Jaina. Sylvanas take that ring to Middle-Earth and throw it into the volcano known as Mount Doom. As for the rest of you, find Sora!"

Once everyone had left King Mickey looked around his office, the same thought going through his mind as when he had first got back to the castle.

_How long will I stay a ghost like this._

x0x0x0x

_**I am sorry for the short chapter but I can't go too fast or the story won't last long enough :P. Congratulations to linebacker51 for being the first to guess that the Council member is Vincent Valentine. I hope to have his world ready for the next chapter! As for the rest of you, there will be another contest with another opportunity to choose a world in the near future. **_

_**That's all for now, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And please, REVIEW!**_

_**xSiNx**_


	13. To the End of the World

_**Hello everyone, and thank you to those of you who reviewed and added my story to your alert/fav list. I also had to add a couple sentences to the end of the last chapter that I neglected to add in. On with the story now and WARNING I've never written something like this chapter before!**_

Sora stood on a platform made of stained glass, as he remembered doing many times before but yet again the image on it was different. The picture this time was of him, except on one side was what he used to be and on the other what he was now.

In the middle of his chest was a heart, a black heart with only about a third of it showing what appeared to be Light. Around Sora were groups of people. By his former self, Riku all of the friends he had made on the other worlds and largest of all, hovering over him, Kairi. By his new self, were the Lords of the Dark, Illidan Voldemort and four shadowed figures, with an army of heartless and Nobodies at their base. Most notably though was his Father, rising up over him with his sword overhead facing Kairi.

**Sora, Hero of the Light. You must again choose which path you must take. Follow the Light, the ones you've betrayed who may never forgive you, or follow the Dark, your Father and his army. Choose now, but be warned, your Heart hangs in the balance.**

The voiced resounded in Sora's head and once it was done speaking two pedestals appeared on the platform, each one over half of his heart. The pedestal closest to the Light had three things on it, a White heart, a golden ring inlaid with seven different colored gems, and the Oathkeeper. The pedestal closest to the Dark had a Black heart, a silver ring inlaid with similar gems and his array of weapons.

**Choose now. The path of the Redeemer or the path of the Fallen Hero.**

Sora walked forward between the two pedestals and walked to his left. He reached up and grabbed what he assumed would be his heart and heard the voice in his head once again.

**So be it.**

x0x0x0x

Kairi sat in the secret place worrying about what had happened to Sora. It had been three days since she left him in the burning courthouse and she had heard no news since. For the last two days all she would do was stare at the drawing of her and Sora sharing a paopu, the picture that still had Sora's blood smeared across it.

Suddenly Kairi started singing. This wasn't a song heard by many people in the universe though, the song Tear had taught her. She finally understood what it meant and began singing it pouring her wishes for Sora's return into every word coming from her mouth.

Kairi finished the song and a bright light filled the cave. When it disappeared she looked at where she had been looking at the picture before and saw something she never expected to see. Sora was there, unconscious and back to the way he once was. Kairi couldn't help herself and threw her body onto his, tears streaming form her eyes.

Sora started to stir the moment they bodies touched. He opened his eyes slowly to see auburn hair against his chest, and that he was in a dimly lit cave.

"Kairi?" asked Sora groggily.

"I was so worried about you; I thought your father might have taken you away and that you would become Dark again." Kairi cried into his chest. Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi and spoke softly to her.

"I'm back for good, to right the wrongs I did under the Dark's control."

Kairi finally stopped crying and got off of Sora, allowing him to stand up. Sora stood fro a moment then fell back against the cave wall, leaning on it for support.

"I think my ankle is sprained can you help me walk out of here?" Sora asked. Kairi just stepped over to his side and threw his arm over her shoulder and helped him up. Sora started to walk but Kairi stayed still.

"Only if you promise we'll be together from now on, no more misunderstandings and no more acting like we don't care for each other." Sora blushed at what she said; he really had taken things to far and had hidden his feelings from her for far too long.

Sora pulled Kairi into a hug and looked into her deep violet eyes. He leaned forward slowly and kissed Kairi. Kairi was shocked at first and didn't respond for a second but after a moment realized what was happening and started to kiss Sora back. There they stood for what seemed like forever, their lisp moving together perfectly, the two finally sharing their feelings for each other. Sora eventually pulled away and looked at the breathless Kairi.

"How's that for an answer?"

"Perfect." Kairi giggled. She turned around and helped Sora turn around and began walking out of the cave. They reached the exit and began walking towards the beach when a voice was heard behind them.

"Traitor." Sora and Kairi turned around and looked Riku right in the eye. His face was contorted with rage and jealousy, and in his hand was the Oblivion.

"Riku" Sora spoke softly," please forgive me, I wasn't myself the Dark controlled me, just like it once controlled you." Riku flinched as Sora said this, rubbing the long scar on his right arm at the same time.

"You'll pay for what you did to me."

"Riku, Sora forgave you many times over and you can't forgive him once, when he was in the exact same situation as you!" Kairi screamed, tears slowly falling from her eyes.

"He maimed me for life, I'll never be the same, and he is going to pay for that!" Riku screamed, and in that instant Sora thought he saw Riku's eyes turn orange.

"How can you fight me with no weapon?" Sora reached out with his free hand and a bright light flashed between the two of them, that when it faded showed Riku empty handed and Sora with a new keyblade in his hand.

The hilt was a deep crimson color and seemed to wrap itself around Sora's hand completely making it seem almost as if it was an extension of his body. The blade was black and silver, with may wiry strands weaving throughout the whole blade, making it seem like a huge cable. The top had a heart on it, half white and half black. The blade was the pure essence of Sora's being, his emotions wrought into a weapon of pure power. He held the Heart's Tempest, the keychain in the shape of Kingdom Hearts.

"Curaga!" Sora shouted, causing vines to wrap around his foot, completely healing his sprained ankle.

Sora lifted his arm from around Kairi and walked towards Riku, keyblade between the two of them, Riku merely snarled and in a flash of black light the Way to the Dawn appeared in his hand.

"You don't belong in the darkness anymore Riku." Riku's face turned to one filled with rage to a shocked one. Those words had been King Mickey's.

"So-ra." Riku groaned out before collapsing unconscious. Sora flicked the keyblade and watched Riku's body hover over the ground.

"Let's go home Kairi."

"Not so fast Sora!" yelled a mysterious figure.

Sora turned around and saw Cloud, Yuffie and Aerith in battle stances, ready to strike should he do anything unexpected.

"You are coming with us to Disney Castle; considering the Lords of the Dark compromised the trial we figure it just proves you're guilty." Cloud said coldly.

"You are right; I did do all those things." Sora said calmly causing everyone to gasp. "But you also know that I wasn't myself, that I was being controlled, so as far as I'm concerned, it wasn't me who actually did those things. Now if you would like to argue this further, all three of you know I'm powerful enough now to destroy you by snapping my fingers."

Cloud Yuffie and Aerith stood there, completely paralyzed by Sora's words and expression. The usually carefree face was fixed in determination radiating an aura of command, and the fact that he had threatened them said that he wasn't kidding. Sora taking their silence as a response continued.

"Now if you would please take Riku to the castle to have him looked at it would be appreciated, I think the darkness is getting to him again. As for Kairi and me," Sora looked away from the group and towards his friend who was frozen in shock, "we are going to enjoy a much deserved rest."

Sora walked over to Kairi and grabbed her hand. The two turned to walk along the beach towards the dock when Sora collapsed, a large metal star in his shoulder.

"Yuffie, I never thought I would have to do this to one of my friends."

Sora pulled the shruiken out of his shoulder and turned around. HE pointed his new keyblade at the petrified Yuffie and shouted an unknown spell in a strange language. A green beam erupted from the keyblade and struck Yuffie in the chest. Yuffie's skin blanched and she fell forward, a small red heart rising from her body as she fell.

Aerith started to run up to her but Cloud stopped her, holding on to her as she cried.

"Sora," Cloud yelled, grief clear in his voice," How could you?!"

Sora turned around and yelled his response, a response which shockingly Kairi felt was right.

"Self Defense!"

Cloud pulled out his cell phone and punched in a few numbers and waited for the ringing to stop.

"Cid, Sora's here but we can't capture him, we have Riku here but he's in a coma bring Jaina over on the Gummi ship and we'll head over to the castle." Cloud closed his cell phone and looked at his friend's corpse in despair.

_Sora, what have you become._

x0x0x0x

Sora and Kairi walked into Kairi's house and sat on the couch in her living room.

"You know Sora; I've felt like this about you for years now." Kairi whispered, pressing herself into Sora's chest. Sora just stared down at her in shock, eventually realizing that Kairi had fallen asleep. Sora finally decided it was time for him to finally rest and went to sleep himself.

The next morning Kairi woke up to find something wrapped around her waist. As her eyes adjusted to the lack of light she realized it was an arm, and not just any arm, Sora's arm! She turned her head to find Sora sleeping behind her, a peaceful look on his face. The closer she looked the more she noticed just how worn out he was, he had bags around his eyes and his skin seemed to have lost the shine and color it once had. Kairi managed to loosen Sora's arm around her waist and turned around to face him.

"Sora." she whispered, her words seeming to not even faze him.

"Sora." She spoke; again he seemed as if he hadn't heard her.

"Sora, wake up you lazy bum!" She semi-screamed in his ear. Sora bolted upright and looked around to try and find where the noise had come from. He finally looked down and saw Kairi giggling at him.

"Gosh Kairi, you didn't need to ell right in my ear." Sora groaned before falling back to rest his head on the couch's pillow.

"Ya well I kinda needed you to let me go."

"Let you go?"

"YA we kinda fell asleep together and I woke up with your arm around me." Kairi turned deep red as she said this, turning away so Sora hopefully wouldn't see her.

"You mean like this!?" Sora took the opportunity to grab Kairi around the waist and started tickling her, causing her to scream with laughter.

"S-Sora p-p-please stop!"

Sora stopped and pulled Kairi close to him, and whispered softly into her ear. "You know my mom is usually out all day, we could have my house all to ourselves." Kairi suddenly stiffened up as Sora said this. She never expected the carefree boy who couldn't comprehend some of the most basic things about love to say something like that.

"S-Sora don't you think that's going a little TOO far." Kairi said, clearly scared.

"What, all I meant was that we could watch movies all day and eat a shit ton of popcorn!" Sora's trademark grin plastered across his face. Kairi just laughed.

_Same old Sora._

x0x0x0x

Jaina, Cloud, Aerith and Cid arrived at Disney Castle with Yuffie's body in a makeshift casket, and Riku still in a comatose state. Jaina used her magic to levitate Riku and the casket and the four began their solemn march to King Mickey's office. They opened the large oak door to see the ghost King inside staring at the pictures on his walls. Mickey turned around hearing them come in and gasped as he saw the coffin.

"What's happened?"

"Sora, killed Yuffie sir, she attacked him and he shot her in self defense." Jaina stated, the other three too grief stricken to say anything.

"Well, we can't blame him then, he is legally innocent now and even I wouldn't dare charge him again. Now why is Riku floating instead of standing?"

"We found him like this, he seems to have gotten into a fight with Sora and this must be what Sora did to him." Whispered Cloud.

"Well looks like that plan goes out the window, Riku must be under an extremely powerful sleeping spell to still be knocked out. It's a good thing you brought Yuffie here though, we can cremate her before Arthas or Sora can get their hands on the corpse."

The rest of the room gasped, they had figured that Yuffie would be buried much like the rest of the people who have fallen.

"Why would we do that yer majesty?" asked Cid.

"Well as Lord of the Undead Arthas can reanimate corpses. Being Arthas' son Sora naturally has that ability as well hence why you are able to talk to me and the King right now."

Everybody turned their heads to the ghastly figure that was standing in the door, dressed in what appeared to be a hunting cloak and leather armor with a bow strapped across her back.

"You mean you were resurrected by Arthas Sylvanas?" queried Aerith.

"Yes, and ironically enough thanks to Illidan I was freed from his mind control. The King is lucky Sora isn't powerful enough to control him." Everyone gasped as she said this.

"You mean we have to kill every single person Arthas kills that's allied with us!?" shouted Cloud.

"Pretty much, that being said if you can destroy their bodies there isn't much he can use to reanimate someone's body."

"Sylvanas what about that ring?" asked the ghost King.

"Destroyed as you asked, now I think we should discuss what we are going to do next, clearly we need to kill that idiot Illidan before he torches another world to the ground."

"Well let's discuss where to strike next then!"

x0x0x0x

"Alright mom cya tomorrow night then!" Sora hung up the phone and looked over at his girlfriend who was lying on the couch watching Blades of Glory.

"Hey Kairi, looks like my mom won't be home tonight, she's staying at my aunts to help out with my cousins wedding next week, which of course I was never told about."

"Well what are we going to eat then because god knows you can't cook." Kairi said while giggling.

"I can too cook! But because I'm apparently a 'lazy bum' I'll go order pizza."

Sora walked into the kitchen to find the phone number for the pizza place, leaving Kairi to think to herself.

_Maybe I should ask him, I mean what's the worst that could happen._

Sora walked back into the room and looked at Kairi who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Kairi, whatcha thinking about?"

"Sora, do you remember anything that's happened over the last week?" Sora stood their stunned. How was he supposed to tell her that he could remember killing a whole bunch of people, torturing his best friend and burning down Santa's workshop?

"Kairi," Sora started hesitantly," I do, I remembered everything the moment my dad started talking to me." Kairi's jaw nearly hit the ground, her hands covering her mouth not at the fact that Sora remembered but at the look of pain on his face.

"I remember killing the King, bringing him back as a ghost, I remember torturing Riku, I remember joining Organization XIII and what it was like to wield the powers of darkness, but most of all I remember what Arthas said to me."

"What did he say?"

"He said that I am a ….Death Knight, and that Death Knight's can love."

"B-but how can something that uses Death as a weapon love?" tears were in Kairi's eyes at this point, the fear that Sora might not be able to love her scaring her more than anything.

"Because," Sora said, a tone of command and power radiating from his voice, "You can't understand what love really means, until you have had it taken away, and you can't become a Death Knight without staring Death in the face."

The realization that dawned on Sora at this time was one he never expected to fully understand. You can't truly appreciate something until it's taken away from you. He looked up at Kairi, fear in her eyes and her hands over her mouth.

"I see now what I did, and I have no qualms about it. All that it did was make me realize how much I really do love you, even if I have to control the powers of Darkness to realize that."

"Sora, you can't mean that you did all that of your own will!?"

"Now that I look back at it, I see it was my heart making me do those things, not the Lords of the Dark."

"Sora, how could you?" Kairi was full out sobbing at this point.

"Because all I ever wanted was for you to love me, and when I saw you and Shayne, all the sorrow, rage and jealousy in my heart took over. But now I really see what's going on. It doesn't matter if you are Light or Dark, but whether or not you follow your heart."

"What do you mean Sora?"

"Kairi, I'm doomed to the darkness, no one will ever forgive me for what I did." Sora's voice was drenched in shame and pain.

"That's not true, I forgive you, and I'd follow you to the end of the universe if I had to, so long as you love me." Kairi said in between sobs. Sora walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace, resting her head on is shoulder, comforting her as she cried.

"Kairi, I'm going to join the dark, I'll never be accepted by the Light and I can't live alone all my life, come with me."

"Sora if my heart is pure Light how can I join the forces of Darkness?"

"Yours is pure Light, mine is now almost pure dark from all that I've done. Maybe just maybe, if you do something Dark you'll lose your Light like I've been doing."

"What do you mean Sora?" Kairi had finally stopped crying.

"Sin, do something somebody of the Light cannot do, and you'll let enough darkness into your heart to follow me." Kairi looked up at Sora's face. He had his eyes closed and looked as if he was in extreme agony asking her to do such a thing.

"For you Sora, I would do anything." Suddenly a ringing came from where the front door was.

"Lemme go get the pizza Kairi." Sora started to stand up when Kairi stopped him.

"I'll get it." She walked down the hall towards the front door where a shadow could be seen in the window. Sora sat on the couch contemplating what had just happened when he heard a dull thud.

Kairi walked into the room, pizza in her right hand and in her left was a keyblade. A bright red keyblade with black tendrils wrapping around the shaft and a heart at the top.

"Kairi you didn't?!" Kairi put down the pizza and looked at Sora' pain visible in her eyes.

"Anything for you Sora." She whispered before falling over into Sora's arms, the trail of blood that followed her now revealed to Sora.

Sora laid Kairi down on the couch and watched in horror as Light poured from Kairi's chest. When the Light had finished coming out Sora saw something truly horrifying, darkness started to flow into Kairi's chest, filling her heart where the Light had just left.

Sora just looked on in horror, the darkness in the room twisting him back into his dark haired pale new self, except this time it wasn't a shell it was a true transformation. He held onto Kairi's hand trying to wake her up, one thought running through his mind.

_What have I done!?_

_**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been rather busy with back-to-school stuff. Hopefully chapter 14 won't take as long to write. Now just to inform you all, the next contest is starting NEXT CHAPTER, since I'll be going to the first winner's world. SO keep an eye out for something strange.**_

_**Until then please, please, PLEASE REVIEW.**_

_**xSiNx**_


	14. Losses and Gains

_**I'm sorry about the long time between updates but I've had a lot going on. Thank you to those of you who reviewed. I hope to be able to personally respond to reviews soon. Anyways on with the story!**_

Sora paced around the room, anxiety coursing through him. He had caused Kairi to go through so much pain that she collapsed and now he was in a floating building housed by the undead.

"My son, you seemed troubled, is it about that girl that you brought with you?" Arthas said coolly, appearing tin the doorway out of nowhere.

"I love her, and I've caused her this much pain. Do you know if she will be alright?" Sora asked quietly.

"She is in critical condition, but it appears her body is willing to accept the darkness that overcame her. She should be fine, now we must talk about things."

Sora sat down in the chair in front of him, putting a long table between himself and Arthas.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I was already told that you come from the world known as Azeroth. I then thought of the bleakest most desolate place possible that I could go to and found myself in this building you call Naxxramas."

"And why would you seek me to help this girl, why not the Light?"

Sora looked Arthas in the eye for a moment before answering.

"Because the Light will never forgive me, and I knew you would accept me here."

"Well you made a wise decision, the Darkness will gladly have you and your girlfriend join us, however I think you are being too kind so I am offering you something in return."

"And what would that be?" Sora said anxious to hear what his father had to offer was.

"Immortality."

"Immortality? But that's impossible nobody can live forever!"

"Ah but that is only what the Light tells everyone. The Dark has developed a method to be immortal you only have to sacrifice one thing."

"And what is that?"

"Your soul. You must incase your soul in a relic and hide it away in a place nobody will find it in, then you will be immortal. Sauron used a ring which has now been destroyed due to his carelessness, Voldemort has used 6 relics from his world, Sidious still lives on in his battle station although he seems to be dead. Illidan uses his blades and Xemnas used a box containing a picture of his former self."

"What about you?"

"That, I cannot tell you. However if you do this not only will you be immortal but then you can control the undead as I do. Your girlfriend will be offered this as well."

Sora looked from his father's eyes to the table and whispered his reply.

"I'll think about it."

x0x0x0x

Kairi stood on a strange platform, its surface covered in what appeared to be stained glass. The surface had a picture of her in the middle except it was cut in two, one half showing her and the other covered in shadow. On the Light side Kairi saw all of her friends throughout the worlds poised to fight, on the other was a group of shadowy figures with an army of corpses at their feet, and in the center was her heart, a picture of Sora as he now appeared.

**Former Princess of Heart, you have accepted the darkness into your heart to be with the one you love. This is your only chance to change that decision.**

Two pedestals appeared on either side of her heart, one with her keyblade on it, the other with a strange shaped staff that was surrounded in darkness.

**Choose your path now, for from this point onwards there is no turning back.**

Kairi stepped forward and looked from one pedestal to the other before turning to the one on her right.

"My heart may accept the darkness, but it will not falter." She grabbed onto the staff and watched as the ground beneath her shattered to pieces, sending her into a black abyss.

x0x0x0x

Kairi woke up to find herself in what appeared to be a laboratory of the darkest kind. Chains with body parts hung from the ceiling and blood and other strange liquids pooled on the floor.

"Kairi you're awake!" screamed the dark boy who was sitting beside her.

"Sora? Where are we and what's happened to you?!"

"We're in one of my father's fortresses, and the dark changed me, just like it changed Riku. It changed you too."

Kairi looked at her hands and noticed her skin was the same deathly pale colour as Sora's. She conjured a mirror and dropped it on the ground at what she saw. Her hair was now blood red, her eyes a glowing crimson. She noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual pink dress but a crimson and black set of leather battle gear.

"I guess this is what I look like as a being of the Dark."

"You still look beautiful Kairi." Responded Sora.

"Thank you Sora."

"No problem, now you and I have something we need to talk about."

x0x0x0x

The remainder of the Council of Light arrived on Midgar early in the morning and headed for Tifa's bar right away. Riku was still in a coma and had to be magically carried the whole way.

"So Sora killed Yuffie." Tifa said softly, her pain evident.

"Yes, but it was technically in self defense." Responded Cloud sorrowfully.

"Well at least you cremated her already, now what are we going to do about the Lords of the Dark?"

Sylvanas stood up and unrolled a map on the nearby table.

"This is a world called Outland that is connected to Azeroth, the Dark Lord Illidan is located here." Sylvanas placed a marker and what looked like a picture of a temple.

"He should be the first to be eliminated, if for no reason other than torching Radiant Garden to the ground."

"How do we get there?" asked Cloud.

"That is easy enough there's no need to worry, we already have thousands of warriors in Outland so we can go there whenever." Responded Jaina.

"Alright well then I say myself, Jaina, Vincent and hopefully Riku when he wakes up go and deal with him." Stated Cloud.

"Good idea, we can establish this as our new headquarters for now, I'll stay here and try to contact the new member we agreed upon."

"Alright Sylvanas it's up to you then, Jaina when should we leave?" asked Vincent. Jaina merely sighed.

"Tomorrow morning, hopefully when we're there we can get Riku to wake up!"

x0x0x0x

Sora found himself walking through a green forest, butterflies dancing around his head and bees humming around all the wild flowers. All around him he could see tall trees, the sun beaming through the gaps in the canopy. Before him was the tallest of the trees, and right near the top was a small hole. He turned around and saw his girlfriend standing behind him with a small box in her hands.

"This is your last chance to turn back Kairi."

"I already told you Sora, if it means I can stay with you, then I'm more than willing to do it."

Sora sighed, the guilt he was feeling at Kairi doing what she was about to do with him beginning to overwhelm him.

"Start the spell then Kairi, before I change my mind."

Kairi placed the box in Sora's hands and put hers on top of it and began chanting in a mysterious language. As soon as she stopped a dark light filled the grove they stood in, blinding them temporarily. When they could see again the box was shrouded in shadows and floating before them.

"I guess that's it then," stated Sora "make sure nobody is around here while I put this in the hollow."

"Right!"

Kairi sent out a pulse of darkness into the surrounding area and watched Sora as he flew to where the hollow in the tree was. Sora gently placed the box in the hollow and floated down to his girlfriend with a smile on his face.

"That's it, nobody should ever find it let's head back before they track us here."

"Awww but the flowers are so nice here can't we stay for a bit!?" Kairi whined. Sora just sighed.

"Alright but only for a bit then were heading back."

x0x0x0x

Cloud walked around the dreary camp they had set up outside of Illidan's stronghold and looked up at the sky, shattered from the powerful magic that had sundered the world he was on.

"Are you ready Cloud, it's time for us to end Illidan's reign of terror."

"I'll meet you at the entrance in a moment Sylvanas, I feel a strange presence nearby."

"Alright." The banshee walked away silently as Cloud walked towards an ominous, broken structure that loomed over their camp, being drawn to it by the strange power that seemed to radiate from within it, a presence that seemed to radiate nothing but pure hate.

Cloud quickly dispatched of the demons guarding the place and noticed what appeared to be a small staircase leading underground. Inside Cloud found a strange group of people.

"Welcome warrior, I see the Light has guided you to us." Spoke the one who appeared to be the leader. Behind him was a being that Cloud recognized as a Night Elf.

"I am Akama, leader of the Ashtongue Broken, for several years we have waited for the perfect opportunity to strike down Illidan and with your arrival that time has come. We wish to aid you in the fight against the Betrayer."

Cloud slowly looked around to find all of the Broken around him kneeling with their heads bowed.

"We head to face Illidan now, come quickly" Responded Vincent from the doorway behind Cloud, causing the blonde haired warrior to jump in surprise.

"Let's go Cloud." Cloud nodded his head and led Akama and his Night Elf companion to the gates of Illidan's stronghold.

x0x0x0x

Sora paced around his new home in contemplation. Since returning from his trip with Kairi, he had felt as if part of him was missing.

_He did say that I would lose part of my soul but why do I feel like I've been this way before. Roxas you have any ideas?_

Sora heard no response. Suddenly Kairi came bursting into his room, her leather armor shining in the dim light of the room.

"Sora I found out what that strange feeling was!" Kairi's face was a portrait of pure distress.

Sora looked at Kairi sadly before staring at the ground and letting out a sigh.

"Our Nobodies."

_**I'm so sorry for the short chapter but as I said before I have been really busy with school and other things and had writer's block to top it all off. Now last chapter I promised a new contest and here it is.**_

_**Where is the place where Sora and Kairi hid the box?**_

_**First person to PRIVATE MESSAGE me the answer will win a special prize. What is that prize you ask? Well you'll just have to wait until the next chapter which hopefully won't take nearly as long.**_

_**xSiNx**_


	15. Pages, Blood and Fangs

_**I am alive! So sorry about the long update school and work and everything has just been so busy I haven't had much free time. Anyways time for another battle. And thank you very much to Knux33 and CBK for your reviews last chapter. Now on with the story.**_

The half-elf half-demon paced about the top most platform of his temple, a small sheet of paper held lightly in his hand.

"You mean to tell me that I, Illidan, am to hold onto this scrap of paper for Arthas's little boy!"

The skeletal figure in front of him shrugged off Illidan's aggressions.

"Master Arthas has requested all seen Lords to hold one of these pages, he himself is carrying one."

"Fine lich, but tell Arthas that if his son drew this that this is the worst drawn rabbit that I've ever seen. Now get out of here I have half of the Council of Light knocking on my front door."

"As you wish." With that the lich teleported out of Illidan's realm, leaving the Dark Lord to attend to his guests.

x0x0x0x

Vincent walked down the dreary hall ahead of him, looking for a clue as to where in the labyrinthine temple the path that led to Illidan was, keeping an eye out for one of his generals at every corner.

The rest of the group, consisting of Sylvanas, Akama, Maiev, Cloud and Jaina, walked slowly behind him keeping an eye on their rear. The soldiers that they had brought with them had been dispersed amongst the parts of the temple that had already been explored in hopes of finding some sort of artifact that could help destroy one of the Lords of the Dark.

"Vincent this is pointless," whispered Maiev, "we're getting lost for sure we better turn back." Vincent stood still.

"There are voices coming from the hallway ahead. If I'm right, which I'm sure I am, it's a contingent of Illidan's commanders who are guarding the last set of stairs to his personal lair."

"And how can you tell this?" asked Akama.

"Scent." Vincent immediately turned into a wolf and began to slowly creep up to the corner at the end of the hall. When he looked around he saw four elves, which seemed to be rather annoyed about something. The only word that Vincent could pick up though was 'lich'. Vincent quickly crept back to his comrades and turned back into a human.

"This has to be it, only Illidan's highest ranked commanders would know of Arthas and they were talking about a lich of some sort let's go!"

The six warriors ran around the corner and straight at the four alarmed elves. Maiev and Akama headed for the one that appeared to be the healer while Jaina and Sylvanas began assaulting the magister of the group. Cloud immediately ran towards the knight-like member of the group and Vincent took on the task of fighting a rather slippery and cunning assassin.

Sylvanas and Jaina were busy shooting arrows and hurling arrows at the mage who responded by hurling large bolts of arcane energy at the two.

"None shall reach my master!"

Sylvanas notched five arrows into her bow and waved her hand over them, covering each in a different type of poison. Jaina loosed a ball of fire and thunder at the mage right as Sylvanas shot her bow. The mage blocked the fireball with a wall of ice but the ice got melted in doing so. The arrows all went into the mages shoulder causing him to howl in pain.

"Let's go Jaina there's enough poison on those arrows to kill any mortal."

Jaina looked at the mage who by now was writhing in agony on the ground and sent a single dagger of ice through his skull. Leaving Sylvanas stunned.

"For good measure." Smiled Jaina, Sylvanas just laughed and moved on to help Cloud with his foe.

Cloud was battling fiercely with the foe he now determined to be a paladin (how ironic?). Every blow of his buster sword was either blocked or dodged. Cloud having had enough pulled his blade apart and began attacking with duel blades, catching the paladin by surprise allowing Cloud to get in a crushing blow to his foes arm. The paladin dropped his weapons and glared at Cloud.

"Enough games!" yelled the paladin, who conjured a huge great sword. Cloud merged his blades together again and looked in his enemy's eyes.

"Bring it on!"

The two warriors flew at each other, the sound of metal on metal filling the room. The two ran around the room, attacking the other whenever they passed by each other. Both warriors stood at opposite ends of the room and glared at each other. Suddenly they both flew together in a flash of light, leaving a body and sword lying on the ground. Sword on the opposite side of the room, and body on the ground before it's foe.

x0x0x0x

Sora looked at the orb of ice in front of him, the image of battle appearing on its crystalline surface. It appeared that the Council of Light was having issues with Illidan's generals; they would stand no chance against the Betrayer himself.

"This is going to be fun to watch."

x0x0x0x

Maiev was fighting fiercely against the priestess but her attacks seemed to be doing nothing. Either she would heal right through the attacks or she would reflect them right back at the night elf.

"Akama where the hell are you!?"

Suddenly Maiev found her weapons knocked out of her hands and the priestess' staff at her throat.

"Any last words night elf scum?"

"Damn you to hell!"

Maiev prepared for the worst when suddenly the blood elf's expression froze. The priestess toppled over onto Maiev revealing Akama, who was pulling his dagger out of her back.

"Took you long enough."

"I thought I'd let you warm up."

The two allies ran towards the center of the room where the true battle seemed to be taking place between Cloud and a paladin.

x0x0x0x

A long dark hallway stretched out before Sora, the only light coming from the torches set upon the walls. At the end he could faintly see a door with a strange symbol on it that looked like a Heartless and Nobody symbol combined.

Sora walked slowly down the hall until he was facing the door. With a wave of his hand Sora caused the door to fly open revealing a room with five cultists surrounding a pentagram which was drawn on the floor in blood.

"Are you ready for the ritual Master Sora?" spoke the foremost cultist.

"I was born ready." Sora smiled as he said this, revealing two sharpened teeth.

"Then step into the pentagram Master and let the ritual commence."

Sora stepped into the center of the pentagram as he was told and watched as the cultists all began chanting, causing a dark orb to appear above Sora. The orb continued to grow as it drained blood from various bowls around the room until it was large enough to completely envelope Sora.

Suddenly the chanting stopped and the ball slammed down into the ground straight into Sora, sending a shockwave through the room that knocked everybody out. The only sign that something had happened was the faint scream that was dying in the hall.

x0x0x0x

Cloud looked up at the paladin who now stood over him, ready for the blow that surely was to come but saw something he never would have expected, an arrow right between his eyes. The paladin fell backwards to the ground leaving a speechless Cloud on the ground.

"Do we have to do everything for you?" mocked the banshee standing behind him.

"Of course." Grunted the blonde haired warrior who saw Jaina, Sylvanas, Akama and Maiev all standing around him.

"Where's Vincent?" asked Cloud.

"Over here, this seems to be the way to Illidan."

"Wait a second where the hell did that assassin go?" asked Jaina. Vincent merely pointed to a body near the corner of the room with a fairly large bullet wound in his head. The rest of the room was stunned.

"Let's go." Vincent began walking up the stairs in front of him. The dumbstruck group stood there for a second before running and catching up with Vincent.

The group seemed to be walking through the same hall for hours, and there was no sign of it ending any time soon. But, the group pressed on determined to take down one of the Lords of the Dark. Suddenly, Vincent stopped.

"What is it Vincent?" Asked Cloud.

"There's a light up ahead I wanted to make sure you were all ready."

The group looked at each other for a moment before continuing to walk forward. Eventually they could see the light Vincent was talking about. The six warriors ran forward, eager to breathe fresh air again. They ran out onto a terrace that overlooked their camp and seemed to be the top of the temple.

There before them was Illidan, hunched over and staring at a skull.

"Imprisoned for ten thousand years, banished from my own homeland and now you DARE enter MY realm. You are not prepared."

Illidan stood up and began floating in the air. Then, instantly he turned into a demon, his twin blades in hand ready to attack the warriors of the light.

"YOU ARE NOT PREPARED!"

x0x0x0x

Donald and Tifa had been looking after Riku while the others were away. The first few days were uneventful, just the two making sure some form of fluids got into Riku's system. On the third day things started to change.

Tifa walked upstairs to check on Riku like she had done for the last few days to find an empty bed.

"Donald! Riku is gone!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!?" was all she could hear form downstairs

"I'm right here Tifa." Tifa looked back at the doorframe to see Riku leaning against it, using all of his strength just to stay upright.

"God Riku you gave me a scare there, now get back in bed right now we don't need you going into a coma again." Riku struggled over to the bed with a little help from Tifa.

"Just how long have I been out for?"

"Almost a week now, everyone else is off fighting now but you need to rest up and get your strength back just what the hell were you doing out of bed anyways?"

"Have you ever not gone to the bathroom for 5 days?" Riku laughed weakly

Tifa giggled "Good point, would you like something to eat?"

"Ya, do you have any chicken soup? And maybe a glass of ginger ale?"

"Ah the classic get well quick food, alright I'll go get you some any other requests?"

"Ya," suddenly Riku's face became firm, and the tone in his voice hardened.

"Sora's head served on a silver platter."

x0x0x0x

Sora woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around him to see what appeared to be five corpses surrounding a pentagram and several empty bowls of silver and gold. He immediately focused his mind on a winged creature of the night and found himself floating in the air, smaller and his arms moving. All of the sudden a portal of darkness appeared behind him, beckoning Sora to go through it.

When Sora stepped through he found himself on the top of a glacier with a throne made of ice in front of him. On that throne sat his father.

"I see the ritual worked." Sora turned back into a human form to respond.

"Ya, I've always dreamed of being like this, finally it's a reality."

"Excellent and I must say the idea does suit you."

"Thank you Father, is there anything you need me to do? If not I'll be with Kairi."

"You enjoy your time with her while you can, after all you will have to start fighting soon."

"All right thanks." Sora opened a portal of darkness behind him and turned around to walk through it.

"One last thing Sora." Sora stopped and looked back at his father, who snapped his fingers causing a long cloak of royal purple to appear around Sora's shoulders.

"We can't have you going around without a cape after all, all vampires have one." Sora grinned, but it wasn't the carefree cheesy grin he used to have. This new smile was one of malice, hatred and torment. It was the grin of a vampire.

x0x0x0x

_**I know I know it's a short chapter but again, I figured something is better than nothing and there isn't much I can do about writer's block . Anyways I hope to hear reviews from more of you this time and possibly somebody winning the contest. Hopefully I'll have chapter 16 up within the week if this cursed block goes away. Until then.**_

_**xSiNx**_


	16. Requiem of Rebirth and Demise

_**Alright! It's time to start making longer chapters again. I'm kind of upset that I only got ONE review last chapter but well that's not going to stop me from getting in an update before I get writer's block again. Anyways, on with the story.**_

Three heavily cloaked figures trudged through the raging blizzard, hopes of finding their lost comrade dying along with them in the frozen wasteland of Northrend. It had been two days of non-stop marching through the snow and wind without a single sign of relent or their friend.

All hope had been lost for the weary travelers when suddenly they fell through the snow into an underground cavern.

"Holy shit what the fuck just happened?"

"Calm down Axel, this place can't be worse than that damned blizzard, right Zexion?" Demyx turned to his friend to see him pointing all around them. Demyx fainted at what he saw.

"Oh you've got to be shitting me!?" yelled Axel. Who could have thought Demyx would be afraid of spiders. That being said these spiders were the size of humans and seemed to be rotting.

x0x0x0x

Sora was walking around the underground kingdom of the Nerubians, the undead spider people who his father had allied with, contemplating what to do for fun when a rather large spider with an ornate carapace entered the room.

"Pardon me Master Sora," mumbled the spider," but the guards seemed to have captured some intruders and I figured you should decide what to do with them." Sora grinned.

"I was just looking for something fun to do! Thanks Anub'arakh, bring them in please." The giant spider made some clocking noises, and stepped aside as the intruders were brought into his chamber. Sora paced about in excitement.

The intruders were bound, gagged and blindfolded, and the hoods on their cloaks covered their faces from being seen. Sora looked on with glee as the prisoners were forced to kneel before him.

"The three of you are trespassing upon the domain of the Lich King, why?"

Sora was met with a most unusual response, a ball of fire, a spot of water and a swift kick in the shins. Sora clenched his eyes in pain and shock before turning to the prisoners.

"You will pay for tha-….AXEL! Guards unbind these men now!"

The spider people hurried over to the captives and unbound them.

"Zexion, Demyx, and Axel how the hell did you all get here, and what happened to Larxene and Marluxia and the rest of the Organization?" Axel stood up.

"Marluxia and Larxene are back at the castle, Luxord and Xigbar are out visiting with somebody by the name of Greyback and the rest of the Organization was killed when Xemnas died."

"Hmmmm, Greyback is that werewolf from the World of the Wizards. I think we'll have to go pay them a visit soon. Anyways what brought you guys here?"

"Well Zexy here," Demyx pointed at Zexion who seemed to be aggravated with his new name," mentioned something about your father being here so we figured maybe he could lead us to you, after all with Xemnas dead it's obvious you should lead what remains of the Organization." Sora just laughed.

"Zexion you're in charge of Organization XII which will be made up of what remains of the Organization. If you find anybody else send them here so I can talk with them."

"Why not you?" asked Zexion coldly. Sora just grinned, showing his newly acquired fangs.

"Because, I'm no longer the Harbinger of Shadows as Xemnas named me." A dark aura began to surround Sora and his new cloak billowed out behind him. "I'm now Sora, The Vampire Prince, and Seventh Lord of the Dark!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! You're a Lord of the Dark!?"

"Ya, my father decided I should replace Xemnas after he died and gave me these new vampiric abilities as a gift. Now Axel, I have a question for you." Axel seemed a bit scared at what Sora was going to ask him.

"Wh-what's that?"

"Which world should we go destroy first?" All of the sudden the door at the side of the room came bursting open revealing a fairly irate girl who immediately walked over and slapped Axel.

"THAT is for kidnapping me!" Sora fell to the ground laughing, but stopped after Kairi gave him a swift kick where it hurts. It was Axel's turn to laugh.

"And THAT was for planning on going to other worlds without me!"

"S-sorry…Kai." Sora groaned.

"You better be! Now I know EXACTLY where we should go, you three follow me, and one of you can pick up Sora." Kairi walked across the room to the door opposite the one she came in from and went through it.

Axel and Demyx each took one of Sora's arms and helped to lift him up and towards the door.

"And with all these powers, you still can't stand up to your girlfriend." Axel burst out into laughter as he said this until he felt a sharp feeling in between his legs.

"Remember Axel," Sora groaned, "He who laughs last, laughs best." This caused an uproar from Demyx and even a small chuckle from Zexion. All that Axel could do to respond was leave a small trail of liquid behind them as the marched through the portal Kairi had set up and into a world of pure chaos, with a blood red moon hanging in the sky.

x0x0x0x

Illidan swooped down from the sky and sent Vincent bowling down the stairs and knocking him out of the fight before magically sealing the entrance to the room.

"The immortal shall not fight here!"

"Curse you Illidan!" yelled Maiev.

Illidan landed on the ground and sent a wave of fire at the five warriors, causing them to scramble away from being burned. Jaina conjured up a water elemental to assist the group while Maiev, Cloud and Akama began to assault Illidan physically. Sylvanas tried to shoot her arrows at the demon but each one incinerated before it could reach him.

The more the fight dragged on, the more Illidan seemed to be winning.

"Cloud, Akama, Maiev you can't stand near him it's draining your power!" yelled Jaina.

Cloud, being the only one who could hear this ran away from Illidan as fast as he could, each step restoring his power back to him.

_How the hell can I fight him from here?!_

Cloud's thoughts were interrupted as a body went flying through the barrier in the stairs to join Vincent, knocking Jaina out of the battle.

"Cloud!" yelled Sylvanas "do something!"

Cloud looked around the platform until his eyes caught a pillar in one of the corners. He quickly ran at it and jumped in the air towards it. At the last second he turned around and launched himself from the pillar towards Illidan, buster sword ready to strike. With a sickening squelch Illidan's left arm was cut off from behind causing him to revert back into his night elf form and shriek in pain.

"IT is over Illidan, surrender now you cannot win with one arm."

"Maiev…" snarled Illidan," feel the wrath of ten thousand years!"

Illidan sent out a huge shockwave of darkness and fire sending Sylvanas and Cloud through the barrier in the stairs leaving only Akama and Maiev on the platform with the Lord. Seeing his opportunity Akama ran up behind Illidan and knocked his weapon out of his hand leaving the elf defenseless.

"It is over Illidan you have lost."

"You have won…Maiev. But the huntress is nothing without…the hunt. You are…nothing…without…ME!"

Illidan leapt forward and with his remaining arm plunged his hand into Maiev's chest ripping through armor flesh and bone until he wrapped his hand around her heart, and crushed it. Suddenly the barrier above the stairs broke, and the members of the Council of Light ran in with Cloud in the lead.

"Illidan, you are no more!" As Sylvanas said this, Cloud decapitated the elf, ending the battle.

"Thank you for freeing this land of Illidan's grasp warriors of the Light, how can we ever repay you?" asked Akama.

"All we ask is for Illidan's weapons, our King gave us specific orders to bring them back to him." Said Jaina.

"Very well, the Twin Blades of Azzinoth are yours." Akama said before hading the weapons to Cloud. "Now to restore Light to this damned temple.

Akama set of to begin his work at restoring the Light to the land leaving the Council of Light to take the great weapons to King Mickey so that the ethereal mouse could examine them as he requested. As the warriors left the platform though Cloud couldn't help but notice something stuffed in Illidan's belt. He walked towards the corpse to see a piece of paper, roughly the size of a page and deciding to pick it up, feeling that me may be of some importance in the future.

x0x0x0x

"Where the hell have you brought us Kai?"

"I don't know for sure but I DO know that it has something to do with vampires so I felt it only right that you came here first."

"W-wait a second this world is f-filled with vampires!"

"Quit your crying Demyx, with me around any vampire would be stupid to try to attack you."

Suddenly a ghoulish creature jumped out of the alley to the groups left and lunged at them. While Axel and Demyx screamed and tried to run away, Sora snapped his fingers and watched as the ghoul stopped and started to walk along side them.

"How the hell did you do that Sora?"

"I have mastery of the undead now Axel so pretty much anything in this world or Halloween Town is at my command."

"Sweet.

The five warriors of the darkness walked through the streets of what seemed to be a fairly modernized city even with its old buildings. All of the sudden they heard an explosion and looked up to see a large tower under fire by what seemed to be an army of some sort.

"Oh Sora looks like fun lets go!"

"Calm down Kairi, for a princess of heart you seem to enjoy carnage a little too much."

"That just means my heart is pure, whether its pure Light or Darkness doesn't matter.

"Riiiight well Sora we gonna go over there and start blowing some shit up?"

"Why not Axel?" Sora opened a portal of darkness and the five walked through it, appearing in a hallway that seemed to be in the tower they had just seen.

"Well well, looks like somebody worthy of challenging me has arrived." A vampire seemingly materialized in the hallway in front of them. "Perhaps you will actually be a challenge unlike that fool Incognito."

Kairi, Axel, Demyx and Zexion all stepped back, each of them sensing the massive amounts of darkness radiating from the vampire. Sora alone stood his ground

"Who are you vampire?"

"The name is Alucard, and yourself?"

"I am Sora, and I am one of the Lords of the Dark."

"Well Lord of the Dark, let's see if you can live up to your title."

Alucard drew an oversized pistol from his jacket and fired several rounds at Sora, but the bullets seemed to pass right through him. Sora responded by drawing Heart's Tempest and his obsidian swords out of portals of darkness.

"Alucard, I can sense your power so I will give you the option of joining me or dieing."

"I've never lost before, so I don't see your offer as fair." Alucard sent several more bullets towards Sora, all of which stopped in the air in front of him and fell.

"Is that all? Or do vampires here only use mortal weapons?"

"Hmph, impressive this should be fun, control art restriction level one!"

Alucard's red cloak disappeared leaving him in a crimson leather outfit, his onyx hair now ten times as long. As the darkness began to condense around him his body started to become ethereal with many eyes covering his body and his arms transform into the shape of dogs.

"I will send you to a purgatory of nothing but pain and suffering!" Alucard's dog-headed arms lashed out to consume Sora but met thin air. Sora appeared behind Alucard and sent the Heart's Tempest through his left shoulder, turning it back into a humanoid form.

"Interesting powers Alucard, but I think mine are stronger, Vampiric Requiem!" A chill wind blew through the battlefield carrying with it an eerie song. The voices of the dead seemed to echo throughout the street, their lament paralyzing the Organization members and Kairi.

"So you can conjure a wind, are you trying to cool me to death?"

Alucards jest was met with a hand grabbing his leg from beneath him. One hand was followed by five and five was followed by thirty until the undead held onto every inch of his body, leaving only his head and his heart exposed.

"No I'm not going to chill you to death; I'm going to consume your very soul!" Sora plunged the Hearts tempest into Alucard's heart and watched as the blood was channeled along its blade and into his mouth, each mouthful destroying part of Alucard's body.

"This can't be I am the most powerful vampire in the world!" Sora stopped drinking for a moment and looked Alucard in the eye.

"Well I'm the most powerful in ALL the worlds." Sora drank the last mouthful of Alucard's blood and watched as the undead crawled back into the ground to return to their graves leaving nothing but a small cross medallion.

"Holy shit! What the hell did you just do Sora, that guy was as powerful as Xemnas!" cried out Demyx

"More powerful actually but like I said; I'm the most powerful vampire in ALL the worlds." Sora was taken by surprise when he felt a hand pushing down on his shoulder. He looked back to see Kairi staring into his crimson eyes.

"And you're all mine!"

"Get a room!"

"Shut up Axel!" Sora opened two portals of darkness, one which he kicked a petrified Axel through, who was soon voluntarily followed by Zexion and Demyx and another into a black and red room, where he and Kairi entered alone.

x0x0x0x

"So Illidan said something about these swords at the trial?"

"Yes Cloud, something about rebirth. So since it could be potentially possible for Illidan to be reborn from these blades, we need to destroy them."

"But your majesty these weapons would help us fight Sora!"

"I understand Jaina but we can't have Illidan running around again."

"King Mickey, I think there is another way." Everyone turned their heads towards the red cloaked figure in the back. "If he could be reborn from the blades that would mean his soul is in them, so what if we exorcised his soul from the blades, we could then destroy his soul while keeping the weapons."

"Your right Vincent but where can we find something pure enough to exorcize the soul of somebody as powerful as him?" Asked Jaina. King Mickey jumped up in the air after she said this.

"The Cornerstone of Light, it can purge the darkness out of anything but we still need something that could destroy a soul."

Sylvanas began looking through the bookshelves behind King Mickey's desk until she came across an old black bound book with a large hole in the middle of it.

"Your Majesty, what happened to this book?"

"Welp, Albus brought it here and said that a piece of Voldemort's soul was in it and that a brave young boy from his school was the one who destroyed it…..wait I see where your going with this!" All the members suddenly looked up at the book and after five second of staring and silence, ran towards the gummi hanger to go to the World of the Wizards.

x0x0x0x

Sora looked across the room at Kairi, who was busily inspecting every closet, dresser and corner of the room to find out what was in it.

"Where are we anyways Sora?"

"This is a secret room I've made in the realm of darkness. It has two exits one that goes directly to my father's palace, and one that goes to The Castle That Never Was."

"Well mister 'Vampire Prince' your still a lazy bum!" Sora laughed as Kairi jumped on his bed.

"But, you're my lazy bum and we are going to be together forever no matter what right?"

Kairi spoke softly as she held onto Sora, resting her head against his shoulder. Sora just looked at her, a tiny hint of Light shining through his eyes.

"Forever."

The two teenagers fell asleep, neither one noticing the small shimmer of Light leaving Sora's chest.

x0x0x0x

Sora awoke to find Kairi lying at the edge of the bed watching TV.

"You get all the channels from back home, how did you manage that?"

"I really don't know."

Sora was starting to doze off again when a loud buzzing came from the door on his right. He leaned over to his bedside table and pressed a small button.

"Who is it, and what's the matter?"

"It's Marluxia and we have a problem."

Sora groggily sat up and walked towards the door, opening it to reveal the pink haired ex-Nobody.

"There's a lich in the Hall of Empty Melodies who wants to talk to you. And then after that Luxord said he had news from the World of the Wizards." Sora for the first time in a while looked scared.

"Tell the Lich I'll be right there and I want Luxord to go to the Proof of Existence."

"Yes sir."

"Kairi, I have to go deal with something I'll be right back. There's food and drinks in the fridge in the corner."

Sora ran into the Castle That Never Was, and onto the Alter of Naught. As he ran down the path to the Hall he passed by Luxord in the Proof of Existence.

"Sorry to bother you but time is of the essence."

"Ya ya what's going on?"

"I just received word from Lord Voldemort that the Council of Light is heading to his world. He sent me back here to make sure you knew."

"Fuck, looks like I'll have to head over there in a bit alright you can do as you wish for now."

Sora continued to run through the Castle, each passage and hall coming back into his memory as he progressed until he reached the place where he fought Xigbar to find a cold skeletal figure waiting for him.

"Kel'Thuzad? Why would my dad send you here and not somebody less important?"

"Illidan's dead and the Council is trying to destroy his soul within his blades."

"WHAT!?

"Apparently that idiot mentioned something about it at your 'trial' and now they are running around trying to find a way to destroy his soul. This also means they most likely have that page you had your father give Illidan."

Sora for the first time ever had a look of sheer peril on his face.

_If they find out what's hidden there they'll let Roxas and Namine go and god knows what they'll do to us after all of this._

"Thank you Kel'Thuzad please say hi to my dad for me."

"Certainly." The Lich opened a portal of darkness and went back to Northrend while Sora slowly walked up to his room, contemplating what to do next.

x0x0x0x

_**There we go a chapter that didn't take weeks for me to update! Anyways PLEASE review this time, like I've said before criticism is accepted as long as you tell me what I could do better. Until later!**_

_**xSiNx**_


	17. The Arcanist and the Fallen Seraph

_**Sorry again for the long wait, I have had a lot of stuff going on lately.**_

_**Red-Firaga: Sorry to keep you waiting and glad to hear you like my story**_

_**CBK: So sorry to hear about your friend I hope they fix their life up**_

_**Knux33: I'll see what I can do ;)**_

_**Whyme55777: thanks, glad you're enjoying it**_

_**NOW on with the story**_

x0x0x0x

"I'm sorry but I have no idea where Potter or his two friends are. They have been running away from Voldemort's forces for several months now." Spoke the dark dressed, greasy haired man.

"Welp, I guess we'll have to look for him ourselves then, thanks for your help Professor Snape."

"No problem, your Excellency. But perhaps I may be of some use. Your comrades Ms. Proudmoore and Master Vincent could stay here as teachers. That way you have some sort of notice should Potter return for some stupid reason." Sneered the man. Jaina gasped.

"Teach? But what could I possibly teach on your world? Surely your magic must be different from ours."

"You have the capabilities to cast any spell known to us. In fact I presume ours just have different incantations. As for Master Vincent we planned on teaching a weaponry course. Surely you wouldn't have an issue with him training magical warriors." The man looked towards the small ghastly mouse.

"What a great idea! Jaina you'll stay and teach magic here and Vincent can train us warriors for the upcoming fight. If this Harry Potter shows up contact us immediately! Professor Snape thank you, now we will go look for the boy and see what we can do about Voldemort.

The king, Cloud and Sylvanas walked out of the room, leaving a fairly aggravated Jaina, a calm Vincent, and a seemingly amused Professor Snape.

"Vincent go speak with Professor Flitwick, he'll show you to your classroom." Vincent walked out of the ornate office to find the Professor while Jaina looked at a smiling Snape.

"Now Miss Proudmoore, time to teach you our incantations." Jaina quivered as she saw the smile on Snape's face.

x0x0x0x

Sora walked into his room, panic flooding through him. Kairi, seeing the stress Sora seemed to be under got up from the bed and walked over to him.

"What's wrong Sora?"

"Illidan is dead. They have his page." Sora said, almost in disbelief as he took off his cloak and sat on his bed. Kairi gasped.

"But that means ..."

"They could let Namine and Roxas free if it's the right page, yes." Kairi sat beside Sora and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Who has the right page?"

"I don't know I just hope they don't figure out what it's for."

The two sat their paralyzed until a dull buzzing sound broke the silence.

"Who is it and what do you want?!" Sora snapped, the recent events making him irritable.

"Luxord, Zexion said to send for you about a new recruit and to tell you about what happened on our mission." Sora calmed down as he heard what Luxord had to say.

"I'll meet him on the Alter in 5 minutes." Sora stood up and put on his cloak, preparing to go meet Zexion.

"Hmmm Sora?" Kairi purred quietly as Sora was about to leave.

"What is it Kai?"

"I have a surprise for you when you get back; you know to help relieve the stress." The tone in her voice was all Sora needed to get what Kairi was hinting at. Sora grinned as he left the room.

"I'm looking forward to it." His tone was the exact same.

x0x0x0x

Zexion stood on the Alter of Naught, a cloaked figure standing beside him. Sora couldn't help but wonder who Zexion had managed to recruit, or how this person had lost their heart but he could defiantly tell that this person had at least some power.

"I am Sora, Lord of the Dark, and who are you?"

The cloaked boy removed his hood, revealing long blonde hair, and a pale, sleek and somewhat pointed face.

"I am Draco Malfoy sir." The boy said, apparently slightly intimidated.

"How did he lose his heart Zexion?"

"He worked endlessly for months on end, with the fear of death in his mind." Responded the new Superior.

"Interesting, what kind of skills do you have Draco, no you have to change your name like everyone else, let's make it Cordax, ya that will work. Okay so what can you do?"

The boy pulled out a small piece of wood and waved it, causing a large snake to spout from the end of it.

"Neat, anything else?"

"Yes sir, I can do all kinds of magic, like this." He flicked his wand and a green light hit the snake, killing it instantly. Sora's eyes lit up as he saw the spell drain the life from the serpent.

"Excellent, now lets get you some robes," Sora snapped his fingers and watched as Cordax instantly changed garb to one of the Organization's cloaks," Zexion I'll let you make his portal in the Proof of Existence, and now to give you some power, but what can I give you?" Sora paced about the Alter for a minute before conjuring a small light blue orb in front of the boy.

"Take it." Sora said happily, his idea seeming better as time passed.

Cordax stepped forward and touched the orb, causing the bluish-white light to surge through his body. When the light had dimmed new features were visible on his face. His eyes had turned silver and his hair sky-blue. Sora, clapped happily as he opened a portal of Darkness.

"Excellent, you are now Cordax, the Arcanist and have control of the Arcane." Cordax looked over himself, unable to believe the power he felt surging through his body. He flicked his wrist and gasped as a large staff, with several floating azure crystals at its head, appeared in his hand.

"I figured your wand didn't seem good enough for someone of your power so now you have a staff, now Zexion and the other members will show you around, I have business at some strange place called Hogwarts." Sora began walking towards the portal when Cordax suddenly yelled.

"Sir that is the world where I come from, perhaps I could be of aid to you there."

Sora turned his head and looked at the boy inquisitively before answering him.

"Zexion show him around quickly then bring him to the Hall of Empty Melodies in thirty minutes, I'll meet him there and take him with Kairi and myself.

"Very well." Zexion began walking down the ramp that led away form the platform, Cordax in tow as Sora walked through the portal, smiling at the thought of what would happen when he returned to his room.

x0x0x0x

Jaina walked through the torch lit corridors of Hogwarts school completely exhausted and with a contingent of levitating trunks following her, all of which held spell books that she and Snape and come up with.

"Glad to see your training went well." Said a deep voice to Jaina's right.

"Severus that bastard made me copy all of my incantations into their forms and document them."

"Sounds fun."

"You can't of had much fun either I mean there must have been a ton of weapons."

"Just two." Jaina's jaw dropped as Vincent said this.

"How do I have to write about a hundred spell books and you have to learn the functions of two weapons."

"I only had to learn one, the second was a staff." Jaina glared at Vincent and waved her hand sending a pile of tomes at the shadowy warrior. She waved her hand to get the books to follow her again and trudged up to her room, her first day of teacher ahead of her. Vincent chuckled as he stalked through the castle halls, after all sleep was for the mortal.

x0x0x0x

A bunch of students sat in their desks as they awaited their new teacher to arrive. The teenagers chatted on as they waited for the teacher until suddenly they heard a strange noise and a clearly tired hooded woman stood at the front of the room with a rather large staff.

"Sorry for being late class, Professor Snape had me up until all hours of the night writing spell books." Jaina said slightly exasperated. The entire class laughed.

"My name is Professor Proudmoore and I am going to be teaching you something a little different than what you should be learning probably."

The entire class began murmuring in their seats at the apprehension of what they would be taught.

"Everybody through this portal, don't worry it won't do anything to you."

Jaina waved her hand and a Portal of Light appeared at the front of the classroom causing most of the students to gasp in awe. The students found partners and walked through the portal to find themselves in a large room with absolutely nothing in it except a small platform at what must have been the front where Jaina now stood.

"Alright now face each other from opposite walls of the room." The class lined up as they were told and took their wands out.

"Okay now you all know the basic incantation for water, today I am going to teach you how to summon a creature of the pure essence of water. Jaina waved her hand and a large water elemental appeared at her side capturing the entire class's attention. With another wave of her hand the elemental disappeared leaving only a set of manacles at the Sorceress's feet.

"To summon such a creature you need three things; the complex form of the incantation for the element, the incantation for binding, and a vivid picture of that element in your mind. Only the best of you will be able to summon one of these. Today though all we will do is practice the complex incantation. Wands ready, or if you prefer there are staves along the wall."

Several students ran over and grabbed staves, thinking they must be more powerful.

"Alright so the basic incantation is, Aguamenti. The most complex form however requires you to in your mind picture the power of that element. Think of the element at the height of its power. For water you need to think of this and then use the incantation, Procella. Try using this spell on your partners."

A few students who picked rather adept partners now seemed rather scared at the aspect of having them send columns of water at them. As the class went on the best any student had managed to do was shoot a small stream of water at their partner about the diameter of a penny, and that was only by accident. Right as the class was ending a huge splash came from the center of the room where a pillar of water seemingly engulfed a student.

Jaina looked proudly at the student and waved her hand to dismiss the water.

"That is how it's done, what's your name?"

"Neville Longbottom, Miss." The student said shakily.

"Alright now what was I supposed to do, oh yes two hundred points to your house, you just performed magic that would have taken some of the most powerful magicians In the worlds months to learn." The entire class gasped. If that alone took months to learn their teacher had to be one of the most powerful sorceress's to ever exist.

"As for the rest of you, talk to Neville and see what he did to break down the barriers in his mind and enabled him to harness the power of water. Your homework is to learn the complex incantation for binding. See your way through the portal you came in."

With another resonation the teacher had left the students to sit and wonder what she meant when she said 'worlds'.

x0x0x0x

A rather large group of students sat in the largest dungeon in the school and looked around at the weapons sealed in cases along the walls in awe. A cool air filled the room and the students looked up to see their new teacher at the front of the room.

"I am Professor Valentine, and I will be teaching you Magical Weaponry Tactics."

The guys snickered in glee while the girls gossiped amongst themselves about how hot they thought their new teacher was.

"As you can see on the walls there are two weapons your going to learn to use to start, the Battle-Staff, and the Focal-Sword." Vincent snapped his fingers and the cases around the room flew open.

"You all will get to choose which weapon you want at the end of the class, but first we are going to have a test." The students started complaining instantly. Vincent placed Cerberus on his desk and the room fell silent.

"This isn't a normal test, all you have to do is focus on your strongest trait and one of those weapons will fly into your hand. That is the weapon you have 'chosen'."

"But isn't it really choosing us sir?" asked one confused student.

"Consider yourself lucky to be chosen by a weapon, the last person to is currently the most powerful person in the universe. Now alphabetically come up to my desk and focus on your trait and your weapon will come to you."

One by one the students walked up to the desk and focused on their traits. Courage, wisdom, generosity, whatever they felt was their strength and each time a weapon flew to them until the end when only one person was left.

"It won't come sir, I've focused on my trait as much as I can!" screamed the distressed student.

Vincent closed his eyes and a wind swept through the dungeon, which strangely enough was windowless.

"Don't focus on Kindness like you have been doing, I can sense a different trait is yours, one that nobody in the class has called upon yet."

The student looked up at his teacher and closed his eyes once again, thinking of the one trait that set him apart from everybody else. Suddenly the entire class heard a ringing as a golden sword with a silver hilt flew into the girl's hand.

"Alright class you all have your weapons now. For homework read up on the basic uses and proper method of holding your weapon." All the students left the class except the girl who stared at the weapon.

"So what trait did you find Miss Weasly?" The red-headed girl looked up at her teacher and stuttered out her answer.

"L-light."

x0x0x0x

Riku had begun walking around Midgar to help him get better faster, running various errands for Tifa while doing so to pay her back for her hospitality. As he walked around he noticed a strange monument that seemed to show Midgar being crushed by a meteor. Riku finished getting the groceries that Tifa needed and ran back to the bar as fast as he would.

When he arrived, Riku took the groceries he got into the kitchen where he found Tifa making a strange soup like concoction.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Riku as he caught the scent of the repulsive liquid. He then suddenly felt invigorated, almost as if energy had just surged into him.

"Elixir, the King found the recipe for it in a really old tome back at the castle."

"How is he lifting books as a ghost?"

"Don't ask me, anyways thanks for the groceries."

"No problem."

Tifa continued making her elixir as Riku put the stuff away, the same question popping up in his mind as he did so, no matter how much he tried to forget about it. He placed the last box on the shelf and turned to Tifa, no longer being able to hold back his curiosity.

"Tifa, why is there a monument of Midgar getting leveled by a meteor in the square?" Tifa stiffened as Riku finished his question. Tifa turned off the stove and poured the elixir into several jars before taking off her apron and sitting down in front of Riku.

"About a year before this world disappeared our planet was dying. A company called Shinra was draining the life force of the planet to supply energy to people." Tifa said somberly.

"That's terrible."

"Ya but that's not even getting started. Shinra would shower soldiers with this 'mako' energy to make them stronger. At some point in time they found an ancient creature which they named, Jenova. From Jenova they tried to create the ultimate warrior but injecting them with her cells." Riku gasped. "Cloud is one of those soldiers."

"Now I'm sure you've heard about Sephiroth, he had the same thing done to him but before he was born, so he and Cloud are kinda like brothers. Basically Sephiroth tried to destroy the planet with a giant meteor for his 'mother' Jenova. Cloud myself and several others beat him and stopped it though. So as a memory of the meteor partially destroying Midgar that monument was made."

Riku looked at Tifa with his mouth wide open, seemingly unaware of the fly buzzing around him.

"So you let Sephiroth live?"

"No we have no idea how he ca-!!!" The earth began to shake as Tifa was mid-sentence.

The two warriors sensing danger ran outside to see what the commotion was and immediately heard screaming from the town square. The two arrived to see a giant dragon like being ripping the monument out of the ground, apparently looking for something.

"Bahamut." Whispered Tifa, shock paralyzing her temporarily.

"C'mon let's go!" yelled Riku as he summoned Way to the Dawn and ran at the giant beast. Tifa just stood there.

Suddenly Tifa was snapped out of her reverie by a hail of bullets coming from behind her, directly at the dragon. She turned around to see Barret, his gun arm firing at full speed and Cait Sith and Red XIII running at full speed towards her and the beast.

"Who's been touching my materia?" Tifa spun around to see a rather hyper ninja holding an oversized shruiken and several glowing orbs.

"The bad guys of course." Tifa laughed. The two females ran at the monster at full speed, their desire to save the city pitching them forward even though they knew that Bahamut had never been defeated before.

The warriors of Midgar battled against the beast for what seemed like ages. Barret's bullets and the direct attacks of all the other warriors, including Cid who had grabbed his spear and joined in soon after, seemed to be rendered useless by the dragons carapace.

Bahamut directed his attention at Tifa and was about to crush her with is huge claw when suddenly his head shot into the air in pain, his screech ripping through the air. The warriors stared aghast as the dragon seemingly evaporated before them, leaving only a silver haired warrior standing in its wake.

Riku twirled his blade in his fingers as he looked at the stunned warriors.

"Who's next?"

"Mother." Riku spun on the spot to see a silver haired man standing behind him, a black case in his hand and a maddening look in his eyes.

"Oh, already crying for your mommy?" Riku ran at the strange character and swung his sword in an effort to decapitate him. His attacked failed though as a bright surge of light filled the area.

Riku opened his eyes to see an extremely long, thin sword blocking his weapon. The person holding the weapon wasn't the seemingly insane and frail boy that he had seen before but a full grown man with long straight silver hair that made Riku's look dull. On his back was a single black feathered wing.

"It's been to long, but where is Cloud?" The man grinned and flicked his wrist throwing Riku backwards.

Sephiroth had returned to Midgar.

_**I am so sorry that this took so long to update, I've been getting project after project at school and well depression doesn't really compel you to write either. For those of you still reading thank you very much and again I'm soooooo sorry. I should have the next update up before Christmas. Anyways please review, again even criticism is welcome as long as you try to make it somewhat constructive.**_

_**xSiNx**_


	18. The Redeemer

_**Thanks to all my reviewers. Now on with the story!**_

Sora stood in front of a large icy door, waiting for his father to invite him in. The sword in his hand made Sora's hand grow cold as we waited and seemed to resonate in his grasp.

"Come in." An icy voice commanded as the doors opened. Sora walked forward until he stood in front of his father.

"I was searching through my bags since I'm going on a mission and found this. I remember you asking for it." Sora handed the sword to Arthas and watched his father's eyes light up.

"The Key of Lorelei, I thought it was destroyed when Van died thank you. Your reward for bringing it here is this." Arthas opened his hand and a small heart floated towards Sora.

"That will give up to 13 people their hearts back, use it only when you think the plan is ready to be fulfilled."

"Yes sir, anything from the Master lately?"

"No but don't worry, he will show himself in time."

"Alright I'm heading off to help Voldemort with the Council that is heading towards his world."

"Be off then."

Sora walked through a portal of Darkness and appeared in his room to see a very annoyed Kairi.

"Where the hell have you been?!" screamed the irate Kairi.

"I had to deliver something to my father, and now I have to go to the World of the Wizards." Kairi seemed to become almost depressed at this.

"Sora, we get no time alone with you running around doing all this stuff for your dad." Kairi flung herself at Sora and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi and gently stroked her hair as she cried into his shoulder.

"After I get back I promise I'll stay for at least a day. No running off to any other worlds, none of the Organization bothering me." Kairi looked up into Sora's crimson eyes and could see the faint bit of Light in him shine through.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now I was gonna ask you as soon as I got in but somebody started yelling at me, do you wanna come with us?" Kairi jumped up and gave Sora a quick kiss.

"Damn right I would, but who else is going?" Sora laughed as she responded.

"The new member of the Organization, he's from this world so he can give us directions, anyways let's go."

Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and led her to the door on the far side of the room opening it and emerging on the Alter of Naught. On the other side of the Alter was Cordax.

"Alright Cordax, do you know where I could find Lord Voldemort?"

Cordax paled, if that's even possible, and stared in fright at his new master.

"H-how do you know him!?" the Nobody asked in fright.

"He's in essence, one of my 'associates', don't worry he won't do anything to you while I'm with you. Now where is he on your world?" Cordax calmed himself down and summoned what appeared to be a map of his world.

"This place here is London; if we go towards this place here we can call him to meet us." Cordax pointed at what appeared to be a circle made of large slabs of stone.

"Alright to London it is. Let's go Kairi." Sora opened a portal of darkness and brought his girlfriend through it, who was closely followed by the Arcanist. As Cordax walked through the portal he couldn't help but wonder.

_How strong is this guy if he can stop even Lord Voldemort?_

x0x0x0x

Tifa watched in horror as Riku was thrown into a building by Sephiroth causing it to collapse on top of the warrior.

"Everybody get to Cid's Gummi ship now!"

Barret, Cid and Red XIII ran towards what appeared to be a huge ship made of colorful blocks. Cait Sith had just turned around when a thin blade stabbed through him and was rent upwards killing the hero. Yuffie disappeared in a flash of bright Light as Riku emerged form the building bleeding all over his body and with what seemed to be a broken arm.

"Curija" He whispered causing a giant rose to envelope him and disappear, healing him completely. He looked towards the stunned Tifa and dead Cait Sith and yelled at her.

"Get out of here Tifa, I'll hold him off!"

Tifa ran like the wind, barely noticing a shruiken like object being placed in Riku's pocket. She reached her bar in a matter of seconds and quickly gathered anything she could and took it to the Gummi ship.

As Tifa walked in she was quickly bombarded by questions involving the silver-haired warrior. She put her stuff down and glared at everybody so fiercely that they all shut up.

"Who he is doesn't matter, what matters is that we gotta save him."

x0x0x0x

Jaina and Vincent sat beside Snape at the teachers table during dinner, quietly eating as the watched the students chatter amongst themselves. As everybody finished eating Snape stood up to address the hall.

"As many of you know, we have two new teachers at the school as of today. One teaches combative magic while the other teaches magical weaponry. Please give them both a big welcome." Snape sneered. However, instead of applause, nothing but mumbling came from the crowd. Snape looked at the two warriors in shock.

"What is all this mumbling about? If somebody has something to say, let us all hear It." snapped the Headmaster.

Everyone grew quiet until a timid, and somewhat large boy yelled something at Snape.

"People are saying these teachers are from another world." Again the hall filled with rumbling. Snape snapped his fingers and barriers surrounded all the exits in the room except the one behind the teachers table. "Teachers in here."

The staff of Hogwarts assembled in the room as Snape requested, putting another magical barrier on the door they had just entered from.

"Jaina, Vincent do you have any idea how they would know that?"

"I mentioned something about Sora in one of my classes. I only said he was one of the strongest in the universe." Everybody gasped.

"Severus what is he talking about?" asked a rather plump women.

"Well I guess it's to late now, this world is but one of thousands in the universe, these new 'teachers' are actually warriors who are here to help train our students for the upcoming combat. They are from Azeroth and Midgar, two worlds that are a long way from ours."

The staff gasped again as Snape said this.

"The students must never know about this!" all the teachers nodded their agreement.

"I will leave it up to you Professor Proudmoore," the rest of the teachers yelled out their arguments until Snape gave them a death glare, "As one of the most powerful beings inn the universe I'm sure you will know what to do."

Several teachers fainted when Snape spoke.

"Alright, I will tell them then."

x0x0x0x

The students in the Great Hall were all quiet when the teachers walked into the room and took their seats, some of them being carried in. Jaina stood up at the front of the teacher's table; staff in hand ready to tell the students the truth.

"Students of Hogwarts, this rumor about Professor Valentine and myself being from another world," Jaina paused and looked at Vincent, who as usual acted as if nothing was going on, "is completely true."

The entire hall gasped.

"My name is Jaina Proudmoore, I am one of the leaders from a world named Azeroth, and that is Vincent Valentine of Midgar. We are here as per Professor Dumbledore's request to teach you in combative magic."

"While this may come as a shock to you, we were both good friends with the Professor, but just because we are from other world doesn't change the fact that we have Light in our hearts. The Light reaches across all worlds and is what ties us all together. There is no need to fear us or anything like that; we are exactly the same as any other powerful person in your world. Now this is going to be quite a shock for all of you so its time for everyone to head up to bed."

Jaina waved her staff and the barriers in the room disappeared. Water elementals formed at the end of each table and proceeded to splash any students who weren't heading to bed.

Jaina turned around to the other teachers as Vincent walked out of the room towards is office and nodded towards them all. "Good night, hopefully tomorrow won't be any different than normal here." Jaina teleported to her room and went to sleep.

x0x0x0x

Cloud and Sylvanas walked through what appeared to be a forest until they saw a strange looking tent. The two walked closer until they saw a figure emerge from the tent and head towards them. They quickly ran deeper into the woods as they watched and followed the boy. They noticed a faint glimmer of light ahead of the boy which he seemed to be following.

When the boy stopped the two walked a bit closer where they saw a small pond in front of him. The boy undressed and jumped into the pond, which with it being winter must have been freezing. Suddenly another boy came running from the same direction and jumped into the water and pulled the boy out, a sword in his other hand now.

"What the hell were you doing Harry?"

"Ron?"

"Ya it's me, but why did you jump into a freezing cold pond?"

"The sword..."

"I have the sword." The boy named Ron said as he looked at his frozen friend. He took out a small lighter like object and looked at it.

"I guess Dumbledore knew I would run away."

"No, he knew you would always come back." Cloud ran forth and put his sword to Ron's neck and Sylvanas had her bow drawn and aimed at Harry.

"How do you know Albus Dumbledore and what are your names?" asked an unseen figure.

"I'm Harry Potter and I am a former student of his."

"Cloud, Sylvanas that's enough." A small ghostly mouse stepped from the shadows and walked towards Harry.

"Harry, I am King Mickey, I'm a friend of your teachers from another world."

"He told me there were other worlds with friends on them but I never really believed him…"

"We are here to ask you about how you destroyed Voldemort's soul." Suddenly a loud popping noise was heard and the pond was surrounded by people.

x0x0x0x

Sora Kairi and Cordax stood in a circle of large stone slabs and gazed up at the starry sky.

"Sora we're coming back here for a date sometime when this is all over." Sighed Kairi. Sora just laughed.

"Alright Cordax, summon him here."

Cordax nodded and pressed his finger to a strange tattoo on his forearm. A shrill scream could be heard in the air as Voldemort appeared before them in a set of tattered robes.

"Who dares to summon me!" yelled the Lord of the Dark.

"I do."

Voldemort turned around and saw Sora, and Kairi who was hiding behind him, and began to laugh.

"Well this is certainly unexpected, what brings you here Sora?"

"I heard a rumor that the Council is on their way here. So I came to help you out just in case."

"I assure you, it is impossible for me to die Sora; surely your father told you that." Voldemort hissed.

"A boy named Harry Potter has destroyed 3 of your 6 already. The ring, book, and the locket. Since he seems to know what he's doing I figured you might need some help." Voldemort's face changed from one of mockery to one of fear.

"This cannot be, he mustn't find the others!"

"I'll take it you'll want our help then?"

"Yes, yes but who are these others?"

"My girlfriend Kairi," Sora motioned to the girl hiding behind him, "and a former Death Eater Draco Malfoy, who has lost his heart and become a Nobody in my service."

Voldemort looked to his right and saw the Nobody and shook his head.

"Draco, it's unfortunate that you've lost your heart. What powers has Sora given you?"

"He gave me this staff and power over the 'Arcane' whatever that is."

"You fool; the Arcane is the very essence of magic!" Cordax fainted.

"Anyways Sora, I have one hidden in a vault and the other hidden at Hogwarts."

"And the sixth?"

"That is for me to know, and you not to. Now if you could somehow make sure both are safe that would be all the help I need."

"As you wish, I will meet back with you in a few days then?"

"Yes, I will summon you to me; you will know it when it happens." Voldemort disappeared in a flash of darkness leaving Kairi and Sora alone with the passed out Cordax.

"So, Kairi how about we act like school kids for a bit while we find this anchor at Hogwarts?"

"On one condition." Kairi cooed.

"And what's that?"

"You and I get some alone time while we're there." Sora turned around and wrapped his arms around Kairi.

"Deal." Sora pressed his lips against Kairi's and kissed her passionately. Kairi kissed him back and the two fell asleep together in the moonlit Stonehenge.

x0x0x0x

Jaina walked into her classroom and felt a strange presence, an almost evil one. She walked to the front to talk to her students when she saw two new students in the very back row, a girl with blood red hair white-ish skin and crimson eyes, the other a boy with emerald green hair, pale skin and piercing ice-blue eyes.

"You two in the back what are your names?"

"I'm Damian Winters professor." Responded the boy.

"And I'm Jessika Andrews." Responded the girl.

Jaina looked across the row from them and saw another new face.

"And you sir?"

"Cordax Carnea professor." Replied the azure headed boy. Jaina opened a portal of Light at the back of the room and the three new students followed the others through it, a small surge of pain going through Damian and Jessika.

"Alright class, same thing as every week, use your homework to assist you."

"Procella Necto!" suddenly a huge water elemental was in the middle of the room towering over everyone. Everyone looked at the emerald headed boy who had his staff out in amazement.

"I would award points to your house, but that was too good for it to be your first time now if you would remove that disguise it would be appreciated Sora."

A surge of darkness exuded from the boy causing screams to come from all the students.

When everyone could see again Sora had his long sword drawn and Kairi had his keyblade in her hands. Cordax was holding his staff in his right hand and the room was no longer filled up by the massive elemental.

"I figured you'd show up here, just didn't think it would take the whole school year."

"It's the beginning of the end for this world Jaina. Atrum Necto!"

Suddenly a large mass of darkness emerged in the center of the room.

"I challenge you to a duel Jaina, a fight to the death!"

Sora pointed his sword at Jaina only to have it shot out of his hand by an arrow and bullet at the same time. He turned around and saw the entire council of Light behind him along with a boy with a scar on his head.

"You don't possibly think you could beat me can you?"

Cloud readied his buster sword and ran full speed towards Sora only to have a surge of energy knock him into the wall.

"All students get out of here!"

"No use Jaina, the Death Eaters and Voldemort should have the rest of the school under control by now."

"Voldemort is dead. Now care to tell us why he AND Illidan both of picture book pages!" Screamed Sylvanas.

Sora looked scared as he heard this.

"This isn't possible, I hid those Horcruxes myself!"

The boy amongst them laughed.

"The diadem and cup are gone and Nagini is dead. Voldemort is no more."

Sora suddenly burst into laughter scaring the still present students even more.

"Cordax, no Draco Malfoy, show these insects what I have allowed you to do!"

The scarred boy paled as he heard those words.

Draco swung his staff around and plowed it into the ground, causing the crystals at its head to spin around violently creating an orb of energy at the top.

"Let my torrential hatred consume you all, Arcane Tempest!"

The ball on top of the staff exploded sending shards of pure magic in all directions. Several struck students, killing them instantly, the rest were dispersed by the Council.

"Enough Sora, you haven't fulfilled my judgment yet, it's time for you to do so."

The ghost King walked into the room, stunning Sora.

"I had totally forgotten I resurrected you, time for you to go away for good."

"Remember what I said Sora, it will tear your heart to shreds."

Sora flicked his wrist and watched as the ghost faded into nothing.

"Any other takers for obliteration!" Sora screamed, rage in his eyes.

"Me!" A golden haired boy walked into the room, a strange looking weapon in hand. All Jaina could do was smile.

x0x0x0x

Riku walked towards Sephiroth slowly, each step causing the hate in him to build up. This was Cloud's darkness, one of the most evil beings in the universe, and potentially an ally of Sora's.

"You will cause no more pain!"

Sephiroth walked toward Riku, Masamune pointed ahead of him, ready to attack.

"You will die like all the rest."

The two warriors flew at each other, Way to the Dawn clashing off Masamune. Riku rolled around Sephiroth only to be flung away by his lone wing. Sephiroth teleported behind Riku and aimed a slash at his back, which was barely blocked by a strange glimmer of Light.

Sephiroth kicked Riku in the stomach sending him to the ground and sending Way to the Dawn flying. Sephiroth unleashed a torrent of relentless attacks at the defenseless Riku but each was blocked by what seemed like a spark.

"What is this trickery!" screamed Sephiroth in rage.

Riku floated to his feet and looked at Sephiroth. "Feel the Light!" Riku reached out towards Sephiroth and a keyblade showed up in his hand. It was made of pure gold and looked like beams of light forming into a golden heart at the end. The keyblade went straight through Sephiroth, striking him in the heart. Riku flung Sephiroth into the air and looked up to find him floating.

"May you find salvation in these beams of justice, Redemption!" Riku screamed as he pointed his keyblade at Sephiroth, causing a beam of pure Light to engulf the One Winged Angel. When the Light dispersed Sephiroth seemed to be dissolving.

"I will never be a memory." He uttered as he faded to nothing. Riku looked into Sephiroth's evil eyes as he disappeared then turned to look for Tifa.

x0x0x0x

A strange figure hulked through the frozen land that was Northrend, until he stood before the icy gates to Arthas's palace. The being raised his hand and watched as the doors opened before him, revealing the way to the Lich King.

"Arthas." Bellowed the being, his deep voice resonating in the glacial halls of the palace.

"It is time."

x0x0x0x

Riku walked through the streets of Midgar until he heard the sound of engine s approaching him. He turned around and saw a massive Gummi ship land on the ground. When the hatch opened Tifa flew out of the cabin to greet Riku.

"Riku I can't believe you beat him, and look what's happened to your hair!"

"He's not dead; I can still feel his presence. He's not here but he's alive."

"That's not important, we have to take you to Cloud and the others right away, and they want you to join the Council of Light." Riku looked at the people standing behind Tifa. He recognized Cid and Aerith, but there was another two figures beside them.

"Oh Riku, these are Barret and Red XIII, friends of ours from this world."

"Where is Yuffie I swore I saw her." Asked the cat.

"She's dead, I just summoned her spirit to help us fight." Responded Riku. "Now Tifa, take me to the Council.

x0x0x0x

"Who the hell are you!" screamed Sora, this newcomer enraging him even more.

"Riku, The Redeemer, member of the Council of Light." Announced the boy. Sora seemed almost scared.

"This is impossible; you should never have woken up." Sora conjured the Heart's Tempest and pointed it at Riku. Kairi summoned a large obsidian staff similar to Cordax's and pointed it at him as well. Riku just laughed.

"Kairi, what are you doing, we both know you can't use the darkness." Kairi fired a bolt of shadow straight a Riku, which was quickly deflected by the strange weapon in his hand.

"I stand corrected. Well either way Sora it's time for you to pay for what you've done!"

Sora burst into laughter. Three portals of darkness opened around him. From these emerged Arthas and Sidious, the only remaining members of the Lords of the Dark, and a strange shrouded figure.

"You honestly thought you had a chance," Sora snapped his fingers and watched as the entire room was sealed off, making it impossible for the combatants to leave. "Well I saw something like this happening so naturally all of us are here."

"Warriors of the Light meet the newest member of the Covenant of Darkness, Davy Jones!" screamed Arthas.

The shrouded figure threw off his cloak revealing a strange man who seemed to have an octopus for a head. He looked at Riku and spat in his face.

"Do you fear Death, boy!?"

_**Well I hope that can tide you over until the holidays are finished, Happy Holidays to all of you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**xSiNx**_


	19. Blood for Blood

_**Sorry for thee wait, without further delay, here is the next chapter!**_

Kairi fired a bolt of shadow into the group of warriors in front of her, killing all the remaining students except for the boy with the scar on his head. Cloud ran forward as fast as he could toward Cordax, but found himself being flung against the wall by another wave of arcane energy. Slowly several portals opened behind the still laughing Sora and the rest of the Organization stepped through, weapons in hand.

"Let's see the four Lords of Darkness, the remnants of Organization XIII and Kairi against the five Councilors of Light and a school boy? This should be easy." Laughed Sora as he looked at the warriors in front of him.

"Sora, I forgive you for everything, just let the darkness go." Riku extended his hand as he said this and watched as Sora froze and fell over unconscious. Axel quickly ran up and carried Sora to the back of the room.

"One down, three to go." Growled Sylvanas as she notched several arrows in her bow. She fired them as Vincent shot several rounds of bullets at Sidious all of which were incinerated by Force lightning.

"Your faith in your friends is your weakness." Cackled the dark lord.

"Your overconfidence is yours, the Death Star is destroyed." Sidious turned around and saw a ghostlike figure resembling a Jedi.

"Anakin…" gasped Sidious.

"Good bye Palpatine." Anakin said as he disappeared. Sidious stood still in shock until a black arrow pierced his chest causing him to scream in agony. He turned around and looked at Sylvanas with hatred as his body slowly dissolved into nothingness.

"May the Force, never be with you!" and with a final scream Sidious was dead.

Riku walked forward and pointed his weapon at Marluxia, scaring the Nobody senseless. He raised his weapon in the air ready to strike until a rusted sword blocked his attack.

"I challenge you to a dueluhh." Spat Davy Jones. Riku laughed and stepped back into a fighter's stance.

"You're on!"

Riku swung his golden keyblade at Jones only to have it parried by the rusted sword in Jones' hand. Jones' claw like off hand struck Riku in the gut sending him backwards into a wall. Jones shambled forward quickly and put his claw around Riku's neck, and pinned his keyblade to the floor with his sword.

"Do you fear Death boy, if you do I will let you live for one hundred years of servitude!"

"Never." Growled Riku. He got his hands up in between his neck and Jones' claw and pushed the now closing pincers away from him. As his strength was about to fail him Jones screamed in pain and backed away, Cloud's buster sword buried in his chest. Jones stumbled backwards and steadied himself, the large sword throwing off his balance. He pulled the sword out from his chest with a grunt, and crushed the blade in his claw.

"The Dutchman will always have a captain!"

"Then go back to it!" A portal of Light appeared behind Jones and a kick from Vincent sent him through it onto a boat which looked as if it was dead.

Arthas stood in the middle of the room deflecting Jaina's spells and protecting his son's body while the members of the Organization used what ever powers they could in an attempt to subdue Sylvanas. Axel engulfed her in a column of flame and Demyx encased her in a bubble of water while Luxord sped up time around her making the water boil almost instantly. Marluxia held her to the ground with brambles and Larxene sent jolts of electricity through Demyx's water. Zexion and Cordax ran towards Vincet and attempted to eliminate him while the others dealt with the banshee queen.

Sylvanas managed to get her head out of the water long enough to scream for help. The scarred boy from Hogwarts, who was dueling Kairi, quickly stunned her and ran over to help the periled warrior of the Light.

"Levicorpus!" yelled the boy, which caused Sylvanas' body to float out of the elemental barrage.

Axel turned around and laughed at the boy. "No petty magic tricks are going to stop us, go it memorized?"

"Avada Kedavra!" A greed jet of energy struck Axel In the chest but seemed to not affect him.

"You can't kill something that doesn't have a heart like that." Taunted Demyx. Suddenly the boy disappeared with a loud popping noise and his presence could no longer be felt.

Xigbar was firing at Vincent from the ceiling, teleporting whenever his fire was returned. Eventually Zexion came to aid him, sending pages from his lexicon at the immortal warrior. Cordax who joined in as well tried to constrict Vincent with a snake made of pure magical energy.

"Alright, time to finish this dude off!" screamed Xigbar as he lined his gun up with Vincent's gun, ready to destroy it. Xigbar fired two rounds at the warrior but only one ever made it. The greasy haired man who ran the school teleported into the room and banished the scarred boy from it, taking the bullet aimed for Vincent's chest in the process.

Snape turned and looked at Cloud as he fell to the ground. He pulled a silvery essence from his head and put it in a bottle and rolled it to the warrior.

"Give it…to…..Potter." the headmaster groaned, and with that Snape was dead.

The second bullet struck Cerberus destroying it in a flash of Light. When the combatants could see again Vincent had turned into a large black beast. The frightened Cordax lost control of his snake releasing the beast on the group. Xigbar quickly used his powers to teleport back to the Castle That Never Was where he was joined by Zexion moments later.

Cordax held his staff in front of him and watched the beast carefully. Slowly he began to amass a well of magical energy at the top of it. He spun his staff around and drew a silver serpent in the air in front of him.

"May the coils of history constrict you, Slytherin's Serpent!"

The silver snake came to life, and flew into Vincent's body. Cordax, exhausted from using multiple Limits teleported back to the Castle That Never Was. Vincent twitched for several moments on the ground until his beastlike form dissipated, showing him again except with color in his skin.

"Lucretia…."Vincent groaned. Cloud ran over beside his comrade and knelt down as he died.

"Cloud, take this….." Vincent handed Cloud a strange white orb and fell limp. Dead.

Cloud felt the rage build up in him as he picked up the shattered barrel of Cerberus. He stood up and watched as the remaining members of the Organization took dark portals out of the room. He walked over to a panting Sylvanas who seemed to have dispatched the Organization.

"Vincent's dead. Sora is going to pay for this!" Cloud handed Sylvanas the white orb from Vincent and the silver item from Snape and picked up a sword from one of the dead students.

Cloud walked over to where Sora's motionless body lay, ready to kill the boy who had sent the worlds into chaos. Cloud raised his sword and swung down at Sora's neck only to have the weapon knocked out of his hand by a ball of darkness. Cloud turned and saw Kairi with her staff in hand ready to destroy whoever would harm her boyfriend.

"You of all people Kairi should understand why he needs to die."

"I love him, and I will follow him where ever he goes and neither of us intends to die today!" Kairi pulled out a small charm from her skirt pocket and held it out watching blood flow forth from it.

The blood pooled in front of Kairi and a maniacal laughter filled the room as a crimson garbed vampire took form.

"I've been hungry for so very long, but you're going to help me change that."

Alucard's eyes flickered open and his blood red eyes and glared at Cloud. Cloud stepped backwards as he looked in disgust at the vampire.

"What monster has Sora allied with now!"

Kairi started to laugh quietly and looked up at Cloud.

"This is Alucard, a vampire Sora defeated, and now he's going to defeat you!"

Alucard drew an oversized pistol from his cloak and pointed it at Cloud. Cloud flew forth as soon as he saw the weapon and sliced off Alucard's hand sending it spinning at Sora's face, blood splashing all over the room.

"Kairi, stop this now you have got to listen to me, if we don't stop Sora then thousands of people will be killed."

"And you will be one of them." Sora's keyblade pierced through Cloud's chest, spraying blood everywhere and killing Cloud instantly. Sora dismissed his weapon and looked over at Alucard, whose hand had completely regenerated.

"And I thought I'd never see you again, well how about this, instead of confining your soul to that charm, you can drink his blood and become a subordinate of mine?"

Alucard looked between Sora and Cloud's corpse until he flew over and began engorging himself on the fallen hero's blood. Sora smiled as he watched the scene.

"So be it, your new name is Axuldrac the Blood Gorger. Now Kairi take him to the Castle to meet the others, this battle isn't looking to good."

Kairi nodded at her boyfriend and made a portal of darkness, taking her and Axuldrac to the Castle that Never Was. Sora summoned his obsidian long sword and moved slowly towards Riku, ready to end this battle.

_**I know it's short but it's better than nothing. I hope to have a new chapter up soon. Until then, please review.**_

_**xSiNx**_


	20. Tears

_**It has been WAY too long since I added a chapter to this story. Well after many hours late at night finally the story continues. I hope everyone enjoys this part and I am very, very sorry for the long wait. As a side note I'll also being changing the rating of this story to M just to be safe.**_

x0x0x0x

Sora walked towards Riku his obsidian great sword in hand, ready to end the battle that was raging on around him. The Council of Light and Arthas and Sora's other allies saw what was going on and instantly teleported out of the room, leaving the whole area open for the coming fight.

"Sora, after showing me the Light after I was stuck in the Darkness for so long I never expected that you of all people would lose your Light."

Riku bowed his head with his eyes closed, the sorrow in his voice resonated throughout the empty room. The next thing Riku felt was a sharp object piercing his left shoulder. When he raised his head and opened his eyes he saw Sora holding his bow with several arrows notched.

"Light thinks it is the fastest thing there is but it is wrong," Sora spoke confidently, "wherever Light goes the darkness has already beaten it there, and is waiting. I was blinded by the Light, I thought everything could be solved through love and hope but I was wrong."

Sora dismissed his bow and summoned the Heart's Tempest. He started to pace around Riku, keeping his eyes locked into Riku's at all times though.

"While love and hope and kindness are strong emotions you showed me something stronger. Hatred, sorrow, hurt and contempt." Sora stopped pacing and dropped his keyblade to the ground staring motionlessly into Riku's eyes.

"My pain is unrivaled in the suffering I must cause because I can still remember when all I wanted to do was help people. My hatred for what you've done to me has made my contempt for the Light unquenchable. My sorrow in finding out that my one true friend had no regard for what my heart truly felt broke me. And now you shall have your wish, for a man with a shattered heart and soul cannot exist."

Sora conjured his shiv and placed its point to his chest.

"Good-bye, and may you someday find solace in the darkness."

Riku ran forward towards his friend in a desperate attempt to stop him but it was too late. Sora had already buried the knife deep within his heart and was slowly evaporating into nothing. As the hole in his chest expanded a final glimmer of Light escaped, a remnant of the former hero's true light.

Riku dropped to his knees and picked up the last three objects that Sora had left on the plane of the living. The Oathkeeper keychain, his crown necklace, and a small picture frame showing the three former friends standing smiling by the paopu tree.

x0x0x0x

Several weeks had passed in Radiant Garden since Illidan's fires had destroyed parts of the town and the rebuilding was finally complete. However the city was not in celebration as it should have been but in mourning of the new building that had been carved out of the great maw, deep beneath city proper. All citizens of the world and hundreds of visitor's from others came to the new building to mourn the descent and fall of their greatest hero into madness and death.

The massive tomb had been made not just to house Sora, but any other great hero's who in the times to come would fall in battle. The deepest of the crypts however, was where the keyblade master would have his memory immortalized.

As the day went on, the bodies of Leon, Cloud and Kings Mickey and Triton were moved to the tomb. Visitors from other worlds came in gummi ships the size of which had never been built before just to be a part of this special occasion and pay their respects to their hero's.

As twilight came around Vincent's body was added to the tomb and the warriors from Midgar finally arrived to mourn for their fallen friend. As night fell a great feast was held in the town, and people shared stories of the deeds the hero's had done on their home planets. As the star's began to sparkle in the sky several undead rose from the ground but these were not Arthas' undead, but Jack Skellington and Sora's friends from Halloween Town.

The night passed on and by midnight only two people remained, Riku and Jack, both of them in a rather somber mood. After a while Riku stood and pulled out the three items he found when Sora killed himself from his pockets.

"What are those trinkets you have Riku?"

"I found these when Sora killed himself." Jack gasped as Riku said this.

"Killed himself, but everybody thought you defeated him." Riku and Jack began walking towards the tomb as Riku explained how Sora's darkness finally caught up to him. As the two ventured into the haunting building Jack pulled out a small wrapped box.

"Sandy Claws wanted to leave Sora one last present, and sent it with me to lie on his tomb." Jack said softly.

Riku and Jack finally reached the door at the bottom of the tomb and stared at the giant silver door which had a picture of Sora engraved on it.

"What is it?"

"A new heart, Sora once told me giving somebody a gift was a way of giving them your heart. What about those trinkets you have?"

Riku looked at the keychain pendant and picture and began to cry softly.

"They will rest with him like they should." Riku started to cry more heavily and smashed his fist on the wall.

"I'm supposed to be the redeemer, yet I can't even redeem my best friend!" Jack placed a skeletal hand on Riku's shoulder in comfort, his undead heart aching for the boy's loss.

"You're wrong Riku, seeing you in full Light was enough to make Sora redeem himself."

The silver haired boy nodded at the skeleton and pushed the silver door open to see a small pedestal at the base of a large statue of Sora. On the pedestal the two laid their tokens of friendship. Jack, having fulfilled what he came to do left Riku alone in the tomb. A mistake on his part.

Several shadowy figures crept up behind Riku when Jack left and smashed him in the head with a large bat, knocking the hero unconscious. A crimson haired girl came out from the shadows and motioned the three cloaked men through the portal behind her.

"For Sora to come back he'll need a body Riku, and unfortunately he wanted yours." Kairi walked over to the pedestal and picked up the four items that had been placed upon it, replacing them with a small scroll of parchment. It was time for her to get the other thing she had come for.

x0x0x0x

Merlin's house had remained untouched since his death, his items to be placed in his tomb the next day along with the other fallen heroes but on a night of such importance somebody stole into his house with the utmost of secrecy. Kairi stealthily slipped through the stacks of tomes and random ornaments that the wizard kept in his possession until she came up to a desk which had a very special book placed upon it.

"Well Roxas, Namine, time for you to be free again. I sure hope Pooh bear forgives us for ruining his world for a while." Kairi grabbed the book and took a portal of darkness to Northrend, where a special ritual was being set up.

x0x0x0x

When morning came Radiant Garden was in turmoil, Merlin's house had been broken into and stolen from, Riku was nowhere to be found and the tomb which was to be fashioned the Crypt of Hero's seemed to be desecrated.

The remainder of the Council of Light gathered together in Merlin's house to discuss the events that had recently taken place.

"Alright so as far as we know all that seems to have been stolen is the Book of Pooh, which we can now tell is where these two pages are from. Riku was missing and the Crypt has been broken into. Any ideas?" asked Jaina.

Sylvanas looked over at her only remaining companion in despair as reality came to hit her like a sack of bricks.

"We need another four members and fast we can't dispute that. We are too weak just the two of us." Jaina paced around the room as she heard this.

"No we need three more we can still resurrect Luke. How about we find somebody from Davy Jones' world so that we can better battle him?" Sylvanas' ears perked up as she heard this.

"We can go get Luke when we leave here and I know just the guy from Port Royal to get to join us."

"Alright well we can find another two members later, for now we should find out more about the break in."

Jaina led the way to the Crypt with Sylvanas following closely behind. They had to finish their investigation before Merlin had his body placed in his tomb. When the two reached Sora's tomb the noticed a small scroll on the pedestal. Jaina immediately grabbed it and began to read aloud.

Riku is being held prisoner in Northrend.

If you ever want to see him alive again then you will surrender all worlds except Disney Castle and Radiant Garden to the Lords of the Dark.

Should you decline Riku will die a painful and slow death.

Kairi

"Well that solves that mystery. Now what the hell are we going to do we can't just leave him there." Groaned Sylvanas in anger. "They have been one step ahead of us every step of the way!"

"True but I think we can rescue him. Let's head off to get Luke first, and then we can go and save Riku."

x0x0x0x

Riku woke up in a dark and frigid room. As he looked around the walls he could see black metal walls and a single glass window which revealed a blizzard raging outside. He could feel cold metal manacles around his wrists and ankles, he had been captured again. The next thing he noticed was that he had a splitting headache and apparently only his boxers on.

"Looks like you finally woke up." Giggled a nearby girl.

"Kairi? Damnit Kairi let me go!" growled Riku.

"I'm sorry Riku but I can do that, Sora has given me very specific instructions on what to do with you." Riku seemed visibly depressed as Kairi said this.

"He killed himself Kai, he's dead."

"No he isn't you only think he's dead, you forgot vampires are immortal." Riku's eyes widened in horror. Sora killed himself knowing he could be brought back to life.

"So you just realized what's going on huh? And Sora always used to be the slow one. Well your right Sora is going to be reborn; just we need something from you to finish the ritual."

"What the hell could you want from me!?" Riku screamed. Kairi responded by giggling and taking out a long black whip. She then lashed Riku's chest with it. Riku screamed in pain as he felt the apparently metal tip flay his flesh apart. Kairi walked up to him and whispered into his ear.

"Your tears."

x0x0x0x

_**Well that's it for now; I sure hope none of you have given up on this story because I promise I will finish it. Anyways please review, it'll be great to hear from you all in a time when I have so much darkness in my life. Until next chapter.**_

_**xSiNx**_


	21. Filling the Ranks

Well, I've thought most of the story through now and have determined that there will be about 30 chapters in all

_**Well, I've thought most of the story through now and have determined that there will be about 30 chapters in all. That means 9 more after this one. Thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter, and I hope to hear reviews from more of you on this one.**_

x0x0x0x

Everyday in Northrend slowly became more agonizing for Riku. Kairi would come into his cell at the same time, as far as he could tell, and whip him one more time than the previous day. He was now up to ten lashes. On the seventh day she had started to take a knife down his arm much like Sora had done before. Each lash and slash pained Riku greatly but knowing that Sora wanted his tears he forced himself not to cry.

As Riku sat in the darkness he wondered how much longer he could take this torture before he either died or succumbed to the wishes of his former friends. Suddenly he heard the familiar sound of metal scrapping metal and looked up to see Kairi in the doorway.

"How much longer are you going to make me do this Riku?"

"Until you give up." He groaned. Kairi closed the door behind her and walked towards Riku. She then proceeded to slap him across the face as hard as she could, stinging Riku's flesh with an intensity that he had never felt before. It almost brought tears to his eyes.

"I will never give up bringing back somebody I love Riku, you should know that more than anyone else." Riku just hung off the wall and stared at the ground, his silver hair seeming greyer every day that passed by.

Riku jolted back up when he felt Kairi's whip against his shoulder blades. He then felt another eight slashes across his chest and abdomen before Kairi pulled out a knife and started slicing his arms. The wounds seemed to burn this time, something that had not happened on the previous days.

"Burning a little Riku?" Kairi giggled. "I figured coating the blade in lemon juice might have a better effect. Riku held in his tears as the pain flowed through every inch of his body, thankful that Kairi had forgotten a lashing. That is until he felt the whip come up in between his legs. Riku tried to scream but found himself unable to, the pain was just too unbearable. And, much to his shame and regret, he felt a single tear fall down his face which was collected into a strange container by Kairi.

"Well, it's a start." Kairi turned around and walked out of the room leaving Riku to sit in the pain that he was slowly going to revive Sora through his own blood and tears.

x0x0x0x

A dark hooded figure wandered outside of what appeared to be the ruins of a large stone fortress. As he walked further and further away from it he could see a humanlike figure standing before him and could hear the faint noise of somebody singing.

"Finally"

The hooded figure teleported into the shadows close to the figure to see a brownish-grey haired young woman standing on a small stone singing some type of lament. Slowly he walked up behind her and waited for her to finish singing.

"What a beautiful song?" he said quietly. The woman spun around instantly and pointed a staff at the man.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She demanded the fear in her voice clearly determinable. The man removed his hood slowly as he answered the woman.

"My name is Demyx, I'm a traveling musician. I wander the worlds trying to find my lost heart and this is my latest stop." The woman lowered her staff a bit as he spoke his words, almost as if she could feel a connection between the two of them.

"What do you mean you lost your heart?" she asked.

"Well, I once loved somebody so much that I tried to give my life to save them from being killed," he started. As Demyx spoke he began to walk around the woman who by then had lowered her staff. "I gave my life to save them but it was in vain and they died anyways."

"How can you give your life but still be here now?"

"People with strong hearts lose their hearts but keep their bodies when they die. Some people never die but lose their heart when someone they love dies. This makes them what I have become, a Nobody."

The woman suddenly had her staff up again and was ready to attack the man.

"Ah so now you remember me Tear, yes I am one of Sora's old allies. He has sent me here to make a peaceful offering."

"What could that bastard have to offer me; he killed the only two things that ever mattered to me." The woman screamed.

"He offers you the opportunity to ease the pain you feel from losing Luke and your brother."

"How could he ever do that?!"

Demyx sat on a nearby rock and summoned his sitar, and began playing a smooth but depressing melody.

"If you accept his offer, you will see your brother again and be able to fight side by side with him for what is just once again." A small glimmer of water flowed down Tear's face as she heard this. She could be with her only family once again.

"What about Luke?" she asked quietly. Demyx stopped playing when she asked this.

"Luke never died, he merely turned to the darkness to try and destroy Sora who wanted to revive your brother who had seen what he had done wrong."

Tear broke out into full out crying when she heard this.

"So he Luke evil now and needs to be defeated, and my brother will be redeemed if I accept your offer, but what do you want from me?"

"Your allegiance, that is all. All that Sora asks for is your loyalty. To him and to your brother." Tear fell to her knees in front of Demyx sobbing and muttered out two lonely words.

"I accept."

Demyx grinned and began to play a sinister melody and watched as the notes from his sitar slowly wrapped around Tear and pulled out her heart. Her hair became slate grey and her clothing was a black Organization robe. In her hand she held not a staff but a silver violin with a large bladed bow to play it with.

"The pain in my heart is gone; I feel absolutely nothing at all."

"As promised, now as per Sora's instructions your new name is Exart, the Melodist

And he has given you power over the element of Sound. Anything at all to do with sound is under your control."

"So that is what this power is; now when can I see my brother?"

"Soon enough," Demyx opened a portal to the Castle That Never Was and pointed at it. "but first when you walk through this portal you will meet our other allies and they will show you around our base of operations." Exart walked through the portal to be greeted by Larxene who began showing her around the castle.

Demyx sat on the stone where Tear had been singing and began to play again while laughing.

"Back up to ten, only three left."

x0x0x0x

Luke Jaina and Sylvanas landed in Port Royal and immediately began searching for the person Sylvanas had remembered Sora talking about.

"It's good to be whole again that's for sure, I don't' know how much longer I could have stood being in that stupid astral belt." Said Luke.

"Well we need a few more members if we plan on freeing Riku." Sighed Jaina.

The trio continued walking through the town until they came to a dock where they noticed a group of people heading into some caverns under the city. They followed the group and saw the person they were looking for. William Turner.

The trio watched as the group was led to another area where they were searched. Jaina made the three invisible and they followed and began to listen in to the conversation by the group and a strange man.

"The only reason I would bring Jack Sparrow back from the dead is that I could kill him myself!" shouted the strange man. This was not what Sylvanas wanted to hear.

"Damn it, Jack was the one I wanted to get to join us; Will was supposed to lead us to him."

Suddenly the group of what appeared to be pirates was armed and a battalion of soldiers burst through the wall. The three watched on as the pirates fought on and followed them. They eventually found themselves on a ship and appeared to be sailing for the middle of nowhere.

The man who appeared to be the captain looked straight at the trio and smiled.

"Well well, it seems we have guests with us!" He snapped his fingers and the three suddenly became visible and found the group of pirates surrounding them.

"Who are ye three and how did you get onto my ship?" the man said as he made his way towards the group.

"Who we are is not important, how you saw us is." Grunted Jaina. The man laughed.

"The name is Captain Barbossa Lady Proudmoore, now I'll ask again why you are here, Davy Jones could pop up to fight ye at any moment." Jaina stared aghast when suddenly it clicked in her mind how this man knew her.

"So you're one of the Pirate Lords, well we are here to find somebody to help us fight the forces of darkness on other worlds; the keyblade master has betrayed us as you probably already know."

"Aye, we know of Master Sora's descent to madness but nobody that you'll find here has enough Light in them to help yer cause." Reasoned Barbossa.

"As long as there is Light in your heart, you can fight with us; we are here to get Jack to come to Northrend and are asking him to join the Council of Light." Luke sternly said. Barbossa seemed taken aghast.

"Ah, but Jack is dead, you will have to take another with ye, may I suggest…"

"Enough games Barbossa, we know he's in the locker, and we know you can take us there, so unless you want to be incinerated then you will get on with your business and give us three suitable quarters for people of our status!" screamed Sylvanas. Barbossa grinned.

"Treat you to yer status aye, show these three to my second quarters, and getting heading to the locker, having them on the ship is worse than the black spot." Barbossa swaggered away back to the map to Davy Jones' Locker when he was confronted by Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner.

"Who are those people?" Whispered Will.

"They are three of the most powerful beings in the universe; they are currently fighting against the brat who helped Jack kill me."

"But why are they fighting Sora, he fights against evil?' asked Elizabeth.

"Sora lost his 'eart to the Darkness and is now trying to destroy the worlds. Davy Jones is allied with Sora so the sooner we get rid of those three the better." Barbossa looked at the map again and then retreated to his quarters, eager to get rid of the stowaways.

x0x0x0x

Organization XIII was running around rampantly in the Castle That Never Was. Somewhere there was an intruder that had begun attacking the Dusks that patrolled the halls. Zexion as Sora's appointed leader was busy organizing where each member should search. Exart unfortunately was the one who came across the intruder, a strange woman in a black robe.

"You're the intruder!" shouted Exart. The woman cackled manically.

"I promised your leader that one day this castle would be mine, and I intend to keep that promise." The woman shot a bolt of pure darkness at Exart who conjured up waves of sound to deflect it.

Exart then drew her bow across her violin and the remaining 9 members of the Organization appeared around the robed woman, with their weapons drawn. Zexion stepped forward, his lexicon in hand and smiled when he saw who was in front of him.

"Sora has been waiting for you Maleficent."

"Then take me to him you miserable Nobody!"

"When he is brought back to life, you will be the first to talk to him, for now we have a room prepared for you in his castle in Northrend." Maleficent paled when Axel stepped forward and spoke this. Demyx began playing a light tune on his sitar and laughed as he saw the witch's face.

"That's right, Sora is working with his father, you have no chance of ever defeating him now." A dark portal appeared in front of Maleficent from which she could feel an icy wind.

"Your room awaits." Spoke Zexion, and the next thing Maleficent knew she was in a room with no entrance or exit with a flurry of pages around her.

x0x0x0x

**I really am taking to long with this but with exams coming up( and trust me I've had my fair share of them already) there isn't much I can do. I will try to update this ASAP. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**xSiNx**


End file.
